Trampa Chocolatosa
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Las cosas no siempre resultan como se desea, y el depredador puede convertirse en presa.Engaños, confianza, amor, sueños, soledad, felicidad todo esta en juego COMPLETO!
1. El trabajo

Nota:

He leído muchísimos fanfics en ingles y ni uno en español así es que es un honor para mi inaugurar la sección en español, espero que no sea la primera ni la ultima en hacerlo, que disfruten la historia

Esta historia esta ubicada antes de la película, pero después de la primera tienda de Willy.

CAPITULO 1: "El trabajo"

Afueras de Slugworth CO.

2:00 AM

La noche era fría, la neblina se deslizaba por entre las calles, rodeando todo lo que había a su paso, a estas horas ya no había mucha gente caminado por la calle, tan solo uno que otro peatón que se dirigía a su hogar, tampoco había coches circulando, tan solo una limosina estacionada frente a Slugworth CO, dentro de ella un hombre esperaba impacientemente, un hombre calvo, arrugado por el paso de los años, veía impacientemente su reloj.

-esta tardando demasiado- le dijo a su conductor

-Sr. Slugworth no tardara en venir, jamás pierde a un cliente – le contesto sin siquiera voltear tan solo le lanzo una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

Slugworth era un hombre muy poderoso en el mercado de los dulces, hasta que un día un novato amenazaba con dejarlo en la bancarrota. Slugworth una vez mas vio su reloj ahora marcaba las 2:03, miraba para todos lados esperando ver a la persona con la que se iba a reunir. Por fin a lo lejos pudo ver como un coche que daba vuelta y se dirigía directamente hacia la limosina, cuando pudo verlo mas de cerca se percato que era un auto deportivo de color gris oscuro, el coche se estaciono justo detrás de la limosina apago las luces y de el descendió una persona vestida con un sombrero negro que apenas dejaba ver sus ojos y su cara, una gabardina negra que casi rozaba el suelo y con un cuello tan alto que le cubría gran parte de las orejas y mejillas, cuando llego junto a ventanilla de la limosina toco fuertemente el vidrio, automáticamente se abrió la puerta y entro.

-Llegas tarde – le dijo severamente Slugworth

-Usted medio mal la descripción de la fabrica, me dijo que era la más grande de la ciudad – guardo silencio por momento aquella misteriosa persona – y obviamente tenemos un concepto muy distinto de la palabra grande, de todos modos, dígame para que me ha citado a estas horas? – Slugworth se quedo mirando fijamente a esta persona – Que? Acaso esperaba a un hombre?

-Bueno por el tipo de trabajo que tienes... yo pensé que..

-No me subestime, soy la mejor en esta área, ahora dígame para que estoy aquí o no me haga perder mi valioso tiempo

-Bien – le respondió Slugworth – necesito de tus servicios, necesito que te deshagas de este hombre – le entrego un fólder que contenía varias fotos de un hombre joven, y que en cada una de estas tenia un sombrero de copa, lentes oscuros y siempre vestía una gabardina.- toda la información se encuentra ahí

-Cuál es el motivo para querer eliminarlo? – pregunto mientras miraba con detenimiento la información que le había sido entregada.

-este chico se ha convertido en una amenaza para mis finanzas, durante un tiempo desapareció y pensé que había sido el fin de mis problemas pero ahora ah vuelto, así es que he decidido cortar el problema de raíz.

-esta bien haré mi trabajo, pronto me comunicare con usted para darle mis avances – le dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta de la limosina para salir.

-momento cual es tu nombre – le pregunto Slugworth

-no veo para que le pueda servir eso... hasta luego señor Slugworth – salió rápidamente de la limosina y se dirigió a su auto, lo encendió y con un rechinido de llantas se alejo y se perdió entre las calles en medio de la noche.


	2. La Fabrica

CAPITULO 2 "La Fabrica"

HORAS MAS TARDE

CAFETERIA LOCAL

6 PM

La cafetería lucia casi desierta, desgraciadamente tenia mala fama, así es que casi nadie pasaba a comer algo ahí, en una mesa pegada a la ventana principal se encontraba un mujer de no más de 25 años, esperando a que le tomaran su orden. Ella parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún punto del edificio que se encontraba enfrente.

-le puedo tomar su orden? – una camarera se acerco con papel y pluma en mano.

-un café nada mas – le dijo sin voltear a verla

La camarera se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, poco tiempo después regreso con una taza de café y la puso sobre la mesa.

-gracias – le contesto viéndola en esta ocasión, y justo cuando la camarera se iba a retirar le hizo una pregunta – usted sabe de quien es ese enorme edificio?

-claro que si – le contesto la camarera cruzando los brazos – todo el mundo sabe eso, es la fabrica del señor Willy Wonka, el más grande chocolatero que jamás haya existido.

-OH ya veo, entonces seguramente ha de tener a mucha gente empleada no es así? Digo.. Después de todo para poner a trabajar una fabrica se necesita de mucha mano de obra.

-bueno en un principio así era, pero un día el cerro, nadie vio a Willy Wonka por un tiempo pero de repente un día la fabrica volvió a funcionar.

-Entonces quien esta operando la fabrica – pregunto con curiosidad

-nadie lo sabe – y con esto la mesera se retiro

-interesante, esto es muy interesante – dijo al tiempo k le daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café – EW! Esto sabe horrible... ya veo porque nadie entra a comer aquí – dijo entre dientes mientras dejaba la taza en su lugar, y abría nuevamente el fólder que una noche antes le había sido entregado, observo con detenimiento las fotos, así como también el croquis del interior de la fabrica – debo digitalizar toda esta información para hoy en la noche – pensó y se paro, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y salió de la cafetería, había trabajo que hacer y no había tiempo que perder.

PUERTAS PRINCIPALES

WONKA INC.

3 AM

La noche era fría aunque no tanto como la anterior, esta vez no había neblina y las estrellas se podían ver a simple vista, una noche verdaderamente hermosa, aunque no lo suficientemente buena para un crimen que estaba a punto de cometerse.

Una sombra ágilmente brincaba la barda de las Industrias Wonka siempre vigilando que su acto no fuera detectado por gente, cámaras, sistemas de seguridad etc.

Aterrizo hábilmente sin hacer el menor ruido, y rápidamente se escondió en las sombras que proyectaba aquella enorme fabrica, cuando se aseguro que todo estaba tranquilo y en orden, de su brazo saco una pantalla de cristal liquido, tecleo algunas datos en ella y pocos segundos después se oyó una voz computarizada que decía: "escaneando posibles sistemas de seguridad" después de un rápido escaneo la pantalla le indico: LIMPIO NO HAY SISTEMAS DE SEGURIDAD

-que le pasa a este tipo, será pan comido infiltrarme dentro de la fabrica – una vez que estaba segura que no había peligro que fuera descubierta camino tranquilamente hasta la entrada de la fabrica, saco una ganzúa y forzó la cerradura para que se abriera.

"Listo como quitarle un dulce a un niño" intentó abrir la puerta pero esta estaba trabada, parecía que no había sido abierta en años, después de un poco de esfuerzo logro abrirla, ella se metió y cerro de nueva cuenta la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando volteo a ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta que solo había un pasillo muy largo que carecía de buena iluminación, y una larga alfombra roja que se perdía en la distancia. Nuevamente ella saco su pantalla y rastreo si había algún tipo de forma viviente cerca, el resultado fue negativo. Camino por el pasillo que parecía no tener fin pero con forme seguía avanzando se dio cuenta que el pasillo sé hacia cada vez más pequeño, hasta que vio que una puerta muy pequeña, rápidamente saco de nuevo su ganzúa y forzó la cerradura, cuando paso por la puerta no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.


	3. Tubos

CAPITULO 3

"tubos"

INTERIOR DE LA FABRICA DE WONKA

-esto debe ser un error – dijo en voz baja y nuevamente saco la pantalla, checo el croquis que le había sido dado, reviso de nueva cuenta todos los datos, lo mas extraño es que no coincidía la información que tenia con lo que estaba viendo frente a ella.

-tonto Slugworth toda la información es incorrecta... bueno no importa ahora le saldrá mas caro todo este "trabajito"

Ella estaba asombrada parecía que había llegado a un nuevo mundo, toda la gran habitación estaba casi en penumbras, pero se alcanzaba a distinguir un puente, muchos árboles y un bonito pasto bastante bien cuidado, ella encendió su radar para detectar si alguien se aproximaba, en cuanto empezó a funcionar, ella se adentro aun mas en aquella gran habitación, a lo lejos pudo oír el ruido de una cascada, en cuanto se subió al puente que conectaba 2 especies de islas artificiales se dio cuenta que de la cascada fluía chocolate, que caía a un gran rió que corría por entre aquellas 2 islas.

-esto es imposible – dijo en voz alta asombrada por aquella escena, sintió una vibración en su brazo, el radar le indicaba que alguien se acercaba.

-diablos – dijo y rápidamente corrió y se escondió entre 2 arbustos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, junto a ella paso un hombrecito que no media mas de 50 cm. Con lámpara en mano caminaba sin poner atención y sin saber que una intrusa estaba en la fabrica, paso muy cerca de ella y no se dio cuenta de nada, ella respiro tranquila cuando vio que el pequeño hombrecito se perdía de vista en su radar.

-vaya eso estuvo cerca, debo tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante – aunque a ella le quedo una grave duda, como era posible que existiera un hombre tan pequeño, estaba anotando la nueva información en su pantalla táctil cuando accidentalmente presiono un boton oculto en el pasto, ella cayo en un tobogán que se abrió bajo sus pies, caía a gran velocidad, no veía nada, tan solo sentía el vértigo de estar cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, al final pudo ver una luz tan cegadora que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, poco tiempo después sintió un gran golpe en todo su cuerpo, había salido del tobogán para caer en otra habitación llena de matraces que contenían líquidos de todos los colores del arcoiris pipetas morteros que en su interior tenían trozos de grano de cacao, tubos de ensayo, mecheros que calentaban soluciones de las cuales se destilaba extraños vapores que inundaban la mayoría del ambiente. Ella aun con el dolor de haber caído en una mala posición se oculto debajo de una de las tantas mesas que había en el cuarto. Reviso en su radar que no hubiera nadie cerca, tal como en la habitación anterior.

No había nadie, se levanto y empezó a examinar su alrededor siempre tratando de no tocar nada, había muchísimas cosas que ella no entendía pero después de todo ese no era el motivo por el que estaba ahí.


	4. Primer Intento

CAPITULO 4

"Primer intento... "

Al fondo pudo observar una puerta en la que decía "WILLY WONKA"

-Eureka! – se dijo a si misma y se encamino a la puerta, trato de abrirla, sin ningún resultado, rápidamente volvió a usar su ganzúa para poder abrirla, una vez dentro se encontró de frente con un gran escritorio, y junto a las paredes había una gran cantidad de dulces, sin prender la luz se acerco al escritorio y se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás de el, abrió cada uno de los cajones buscando información que le pudiera ser de utilidad y por fin cuando estaba indagando en el ultimo de los cajones, encontró un agenda, la abrió y busco la fecha del día que estaba a pocas horas de comenzar.

-Bien, bien, veamos señor Wonka que es lo que hará hoy – la agenda tenia marcado.

7:00 AM chocolate con malvavisco para un buen inicio

8:00 AM revisar pendientes del día anterior

10: 00 AM ir en yate a la sala de chocolate y probar que el chocolate siga siendo de la mejor calidad

11:00 AM desayuno

12:00 PM trabajar en el cuarto de inventos

4:00 PM comida

5:00 PM checar a los oompas loompas que tomaron inventos si siguen bien y vivos

6:00 PM papeleo

7:00PM hora de mas chocolate

8:00 PM revisión de trituradora de cacao

9:00 PM cena

a partir de ahí no había ninguna actividad marcada.

-Oompas loompas? – se pregunto así misma – que es eso?...Bien no importa – cerro la agenda no sin antes pasar toda esa información a su computadora portátil.

-bien – pensó ella – al parecer el señor Wonka tendrá un chocolate diferente al que esta acostumbrado a tomar, un píldora de este conjunto de químicos e inmediatamente su sistema nervioso se colapsara y será su fin – se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, inmediatamente después busco la forma de esconderse en su oficina preferentemente en el techo, para su buena suerte el techo estaba hueco y cubierto por plaform así que todo que tuvo que hacer fue esconderse dentro y hacer dos pequeñísimos agujeros uno para sacar un cable óptico y así ella pudiera ver en su pantalla el momento en que Wonka entraba a su oficina, y el otro por donde dejaría caer la píldora para que fuera el fin de Willy Wonka, checo su reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana Willy Wonka no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar, mientras se acercaba la hora saco su celular y marco a Slugworth.

-señor? – dijo en voz baja – si señor soy yo, le informo que estoy dentro de la fabrica. si señor... haré parecer que fue un terrible accidente, posiblemente ocasionado por tomar una mezcla experimental... si señor no se preocupe. que?... no señor no puedo hacer eso, soy una asesina no ladrona... eso no estaba en el trato... no, no lo haré. esta bien – y con eso finalizo la llamada.

-estúpido Slugworth esta tonto si quiere que me convierta en ladrona - y con esto saco el cable óptico y lo introdujo en uno de los hoyos, casi eran las 7 en punto, rápidamente coloco el dispositivo que iba a aventar la píldora directamente al chocolate de Wonka.

Justamente a las 7 en punto Willy apareció en la oficina ella lo pudo ver en su pantalla, el vestía un sombrero de copa, tenia un pequeño flequillo que se asomaba sobre su frente, en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón negro con una piedra brillante en la punta el se acerco a su silla y se quito el saco tipo frac que era de un color azul oscuro con rayas negras, pudo ver que vestía una camisa azul oscuro estampada con formas extrañas, un chaleco negro del cual colgaban unas cadenas plateadas, su pantalón era negro al igual que su chaleco, y unos zapatos de vestir bastante bien lustrados. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

A los pocos segundos un hombrecito exactamente igual al que ella vio unas cuantas horas antes entro por la puerta cargando una charola en la que llevaba una taza llena de chocolate, y un pequeño plato en el que había unos pequeños malvaviscos azules, el hombrecillo se acerco al escritorio y lo dejo justo al lado de Willy Wonka.

-Gracias! – le dijo el en tono de voz muy alto y poniendo una gran sonrisa en su cara – sabes? Hazme el favor de traerme esa nueva azúcar que perfeccionamos ayer, pienso que con su constitución química podría darle un sabor muy nuevo y diferente, kay? – el pequeño hombrecito hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, mientras que Willy agregaba los malvaviscos a su chocolate.

Mientras tanto en el techo la intrusa se preparaba para lanzar la pequeña píldora dentro del chocolate, apunto directamente, cuando nuevamente el hombrecito entraba con un frasco que contenía pequeñas bolitas de colores,

-Gracias! – Willy se agacho para poder tomar el frasco que el pequeño hombre le estaba ofreciendo, justamente en el momento que el se agacho, ella aprovecho para disparar la píldora dentro de la taza, que dio justamente en el blanco.

Cuando el hombrecito salió de la oficina Willy agrego 2 de las cápsulas que le habían acabado de entregar. Con una cuchara revolvió todo, lo olio y le dio un pequeño sorbo.


	5. Primer Fallo

CAPITULO 5

" ...Primer fallo"

En la pantalla ella pudo observar como el tomaba de la taza, a los pocos segundos el se paro gritando y tapando su boca con su mano.

-rápido, rápido, alguien venga aquí en este mismo instante – Willy gritaba agitando los brazos, obviamente esta sucediendo algo pero definitivamente no era el resultado deseado.

En el techo, ella veía en la pantalla como estaba reaccionando Willy, estaba muy confundida ya que para ese tiempo era para que el estuviera muerto y tirado sobre el piso, y en cambio daba pequeños saltitos por toda su oficina, en ese momento varios hombrecitos que lucían exactamente iguales entraron a la oficina.

-Por favor, quiero que en este momento lleven este chocolate al cuarto de inventos, creo que eh descubierto un nuevo deliciosisimo y espectacular sabor! HA! – dijo Willy totalmente feliz – vamos, vamos en un momento estaré allá, y por favor no quiero que me molesten hasta que sea la hora de la comida, kay? – les dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Los hombrecitos salieron cargando la taza de chocolate, mientras que Willy se ponía nuevamente su frac azul con negro, tomaba su bastón y salía prácticamente corriendo de la oficina.

Mientras tanto la perpetradora en el techo, revisaba una y otra vez la grabación del disparo que minutos antes había realizado.

-pero si no falle! Que fue lo que paso! – se decía a si misma mientras veía una y otra vez el disparo y en ese momento se le vino a la mente una idea – las cápsulas que agrego Wonka! Han de haber cambiado la estructura química de mi veneno – eso era, debido a que Willy había agregado esa nueva azúcar se formo un nuevo compuesto que al parecer era el nuevo sabor del que Willy estaba hablando.

-Demonios! – maldijo cuando vio que nuevamente entraba un hombrecito a la oficina se acerco a un pared, y se abrieron 2 puertas como si se tratara de un ascensor el se metió se cerraron las puertas y ya no pudo ver mas.

En la pantalla táctil tecleo un código y reviso en donde podría volver a atacar, cuando su celular vibro.

-si?... no señor... paso algo inoportuno... no, no se preocupe... hoy mismo acabare con el – corto la comunicación, guardo su celular y reviso nuevamente la agenda – bien la próxima vez no habrá fallo – leyó con detenimiento y selecciono que su próximo ataque seria en la trituradora de cacao, tenia varias horas para preparar todo. Incluyendo la manera en que iba a llegar hasta ahí ya que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo hacerlo.

Bajo del techo y fue a donde el hombrecillo había apretado el boton hacia pocos minutos. Ella lo apretó igual, prendió nuevamente su radar y espero a que las puertas se abrieran, segundos después las puertas se abrieron y pudo ver era un ascensor, pero no uno común como todos, este estaba hecho absolutamente de cristal. Ella se metió y observo que había cientos de botones, y en cada uno había un nombre diferente, estaba leyendo cuando de repente leyó "Trituradora de Cacao"

-mmm vaya, no puede ser que tenga tanta buena suerte – pensó cuando sintió que la vibración que alguien se aproximaba se encendió, ella se sobresalto ya que no había donde esconderse, pero milagrosamente las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, ella pudo respirar por fin, oyó 2 voces del otro lado de la pared.

-Si que nadie entre a la trituradora de cacao hoy hasta que yo vaya, desaloja el área que no trabaje nadie ahí por hoy.

-si señor.

Después de su radar desaparecieron los 2 puntos, que indicaban que aun estaban ahí.

-bien eso quiere decir que poder ir hasta allá en esta cosa – no lo pensó mas y presiono el boton de "triturador de cacao" el elevador empezó a vibrar y una milésima de segundo después salió disparado hacia la izquierda, lo que provoco que ella se estrellara contra una pared del ascensor – OUCH! –se quejo, pero antes de que pudiera pararse bien de nuevo, el ascensor bajo súbitamente a una gran velocidad, y cayo fuertemente sobre el piso – endemoniado artefacto! Cómo es que puede ir en tantas direcciones! – grito cuando se dio cuenta que el ascensor se había detenido, ella se paro y salió del ascensor, la trituradora de cacao estaba justo frente a ella, era realmente grande, el cuarto en el que estaba no era tan grande como el primero que vio, tenia el piso negro paredes de un color aluminio y luces ambientales que iluminaban a la perfección todo, checo su radar y no había nadie cerca, se acerco a la maquina y empezó a examinarla.


	6. Segundo Intento

CAPITULO 6

"Segundo intento... "

-Veamos, recordando mis clases de mecánica, podré componer esto y para cuando Wonka venga a revisarla, la encenderé y el quedara atrapado y será su fin – se quedo una rato callada – si es buena idea, inmediatamente conecto un cable que salía desde su computadora hasta la trituradora de cacao, la computadora hizo un escaneo general de la maquina, circuitos eléctricos, componentes mecánicos, engranaje, etc.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el escaneo finalizo y le indico que es lo que estaba mal, cuando lo leyó no lo creyó posible,

FALLA EN MECANISMO DE ENCENDIDO

-bueno debería de estar feliz es algo bastante sencillo – se dijo así misma en inmediatamente empezó a arreglar el mecanismo.

Después de un par de horas había arreglado ese pequeño problema, y aprovecho el tiempo que le sobraba para instalar un swicth inalámbrico para que ella pudiera controlar el encendido y el apagado de la trituradora. Después de una instalación relativamente rápida y sencilla, se percato que ya eran las 3 PM y su estomago empezaba a protestar, y con todo ese aroma a chocolate por todos lados no ayudaba mucho, considerando que aun tenia 5 horas para que Willy Wonka llegara a ese cuarto, se sentó junto a la maquina y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un paquetito de un alimento de alta tecnología llamado CALORIE MATE era una especie de galleta que se les daba a los soldados desde hacia varios años cuando estaban dentro del campo de batalla, ya que se podía comer rápido y los proveía de recuperación de energía y les daba la sensación de haber comido algo mas sólido, solo que había un problema, tenia un sabor horrible, sin perder mas tiempo abrió un paquetito y comió toda la galleta de un solo bocado, solo masticando lo suficiente para que no se atorara en su garganta.

Después de hacer una cara de asco debido al horrible sabor, se paro y camino alrededor de la maquina para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, de repente sintió nuevamente la vibración que le avisaba que alguien se aproximaba, rápidamente observo su radar y le aparecía 5 personas que se aproximaban, ella corrió por toda la habitación buscando donde esconderse, volteo a la izquierda, a la derecha a todos lados, tenia que apresurase ya que en cualquier momento ellos entrarían por la puerta, por fin en una orilla del cuarto vio un gran montón de granos de caco, rápidamente se aventó sobre ellos y se metió lo mas posible, esperando que no la fueran a ver.

Justamente cuando ella se había acabado de meter la puerta se abrió y entro Willy seguido por 4 hombrecitos.

-Bien, veamos cual es el problema, necesitamos hacer chocolate! – dijo con alegría en su voz, le dio su bastón a uno de los hombrecillos que lo acompañaban y empezó a revisar la trituradora, no hablaba tan solo revisaba todo.

Willy empezó a revisar los sistemas de la trituradora y no encontró ningún problema,

-no veo cual es el problema aquí según esto todo esta en orden – dijo rascándose la cabeza – a ver vamos a cargar la maquina con cacao!

La mujer que se encontraba escondida en el montón de cacao se alarmo al escuchar eso. Uno de los hombrecitos acciono una pinza muy grande y que se dirigía directamente al montón de cacao donde ella se encontraba, pensó que ese seria su fin, pudo sentir como era elevada del suelo junto con el cacao. Willy encendió la maquina y a ella se paralizo el corazón estaba a punto de ser lanzada directamente a las aspas de la trituradora, pero de repente recordó que ella contaba con el control remoto del encendido así que rápidamente apretó el boton, y la trituradora dejo de funcionar,

-Oh que pasa – dijo Willy mientras movía varias palancas y presionaba diferentes botones – parece que algo que algo se atasco

La joven mujer que aun se encontraba suspendida sobre la trituradora respiro aliviada.

-creo que tendré que examinar las aspas para asegurarme que nada este atascado – dijo al tiempo que se subía hasta donde estaban las aspas, descendió por el conducto que llegaban hasta ellas y una vez que estaba dentro grito – Nop! Aquí no hay nada mal

Justamente ese fue el momento que la intrusa estaba esperando, velozmente acciono el control remoto y las aspas empezaron a girar

-Oh no! – grito Willy y fue lo ultimo que se oyó, una alarma empezó a sonar, focos rojos brillaban en toda el cuarto, humo salía de la trituradora, los hombrecitos trataban de alcanzar el nivel donde se había metido Willy pero debido a su corta estatura les era imposible, cuando ella lo considero tiempo suficiente apago la maquina y sonrió triunfante.

-vamos! Ayúdenme a salir! Estoy muy mareado – dijo una voz dentro del triturador, la mujer dentro del cacao no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por fin los hombrecillos lograron sacarlo de la maquina. Se encontraba despeinado, desfajado, con la ropa un poco rota, pero no estaba muerto, ni mutilado, ni cortado, nada estaba absolutamente completo.

-Vaya! Debo tener mas cuidado cuando me meta a una aparato así – decía Willy mientras trataba de recuperar por si solo el equilibrio – gracias a al cielo esta maquina es una trituradora de cacao y no una trituradora de Willys de lo contrario hubiera ocurrido algo muy desagradable HA!

La intrusa escondida en el montón de cacao no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar.

-Que, eso es ridículo!... como... como es posible.. – pensaba totalmente atónita – esto no tiene sentido

-bueno será mejor que me vaya a cambiar no puedo andar por ahí vestido así – dijo Willy y todos salieron por donde habían entrado.

rápidamente la mujer salió del montón de cacao salto desde la altura en la que se encontraba suspendida y se acerco a la maquina, pudo ver una placa metálica pegada que decía "úsese únicamente granos de cacao, si se agrega algo mas, la maquina no lo triturara" – maldita sea porque no vi esto antes! – se dijo así misma – que voy a hacer ahora! piensa piensa! – caminaba de un lado a otro – al diablo! Voy a hacerlo directamente! Wonka dijo que se iba a cambiar seguramente debe estar en su cuarto o algo así, debo llegar antes que el para sorprenderlo - Fue de nuevo a donde se encontraba el ascensor se metió y empezó a buscar un boton que le pudiera llevar tal como había encontrado el boton de la triturado horas antes y si efectivamente lo encontró, decía: Dormitorio de Willy, presiono el boton y el ascensor salió disparado, a gran velocidad pero esta vez no la tomo por sorpresa y no se estrello contra nada, en menos de 10 segundos estaba en la habitación de Willy, pudo ver una gran cama, un escritorio, una ventana que daba a la calle, todo era de colores marrones o vino, y el olor a chocolate inundaba el ambiente, salió de ascensor y examino rápidamente el dormitorio, y pudo encontrar lo que era el closet. sonrió para si misma, esta vez no habría salida, y tampoco mas errores.


	7. la tercera es la vencida?

CAPITULO 7

"la tercera es la vencida?"

Antes de que Willy llegara ella se escondió debajo de la cama, saco una pistola 9 mm y le agrego un silenciador, el disparo seria rápido y nadie se enteraría de lo que estaba por ocurrir, una vez todo listo corto cartucho y espero a que Willy llegara, a los pocos segundos pudo ver desde debajo de la cama los zapatos de Willy y esto lo supo porque pudo observar una W en cada uno de los zapatos. Una vez que vio que Willy estaba abriendo el closet y le estaba dando la espalda a ella, se arrastro lenta y silenciosamente no haciendo nada de ruido, una vez que estuvo detrás de Willy le apunto directamente a la cabeza, puso el dedo sobre el gatillo y tan solo dijo:

-Es tu fin Wonka – ella espero a que el se diese la vuelta, jamás le había gustado matar a nadie de espaldas, pero para su sorpresa Willy ni siquiera se inmuto, tan solo siguió escogiendo ropa de su closet, esto la asombro, aun con el arma apuntándole dio un paso adelante y le dijo una vez mas:

-Wonka estas muerto! – le dijo esta vez mas fuerte.

-Te escuche la primera vez, no tienes porque gritar – le contesto volteando un poco la cabeza tan solo para poder verla de reojo, esta respuesta no tuvo ningún sentido para ella, y varias dudas le asaltaron la cabeza, Como era posible que estuviera tan calmado aun cuando ella tenia una pistola justo detrás de la cabeza?

Willy saco un nuevo frac, esta vez de un color rojo ciruela, se lo puso y volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba ella.

-veo que ya has descubierto como funciona mi ascensor de cristal, no es así? – dijo Willy mientras se colocaba su sombrero sobre la cabeza – debo admitir que eres muy hábil para haber llegado hasta aquí, normalmente no dejo que absolutamente nadie entre a mi habitación – Willy intento caminar hacia la puerta pero ella se lo impidió.

-Ah no, yo que tu me quedaría donde estas – le dijo son quitarle la arma de la cara – me enviaron a asesinarte y es justamente lo que voy a hacer.

-Quién te envió, haber no me digas déjame pensar, fue Slugworth no es así?

-no tengo porque contestarte.

-Si, fue el, lo se, esa arpía vieja llena de verrugas con cara de buitre no puede aceptar que soy mejor que el, y te mando a ti para eliminarme.

-Si así es, y ya es hora, esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte como antes.

-AY por favor! Mi joven dama, de verdad crees que fue solo suerte? – le dijo en un tono de voz muy alta – pues claro que no! No seas ingenua. Yo supe desde un principio cuando entraste a la fabrica.

-Que! Como! – le dijo ella confundida

-acaso creías que entrar a mi fabrica era así de sencillo, pues claro que no!

-entonces, porque dejaste que entrara y permitiste que hiciera todo lo que hice! – le pregunto muy alterada gritándole, aun apuntándole con el arma.

-pensé que seria interesante ver que hacías – le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – Oh y vaya que lo fue... sabes la parte del cacao fue lo mejor, nunca me imagine que te fueras a meter en el montón de granos de cacao. HA HA!

-entonces dejaste que hiciera el ridículo solo para tu diversión? – Willy solo sonreía – eres un idiota! – rápidamente con la pistola le dio un golpe en el rostro, su sombreo salió volando y Willy cayo al suelo.

-Estas loca o que! – le grito tocándose el rostro, Willy hizo un extraño ruido con la lengua y un grupo de hombrecitos que ella había visto antes entro por la puerta corriendo directamente hacia ella.

Llevaban en sus manos unas especies de pelotas, que empezaron a aventar contra de ella, estas eran tan duras que en cuando tocaban su cuerpo, era como si le dieran con un bate de béisbol

-pero que demonios... - fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conciencia


	8. De depredador a presa

CAPITULO 8

"De depredador a presa"

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS

La intrusa se encontraba en una habitación no muy grande, las paredes eran de un azul cielo, no había nada mas que una cama, no había ventanas y la luz era tan blanca que deslumbraba.

-donde estoy – se pregunto ella abriendo los ojos muy lentamente y cubriéndose con las manos, para evitar que la luz la lastimara, cuando al final pudo acostumbrarse a aquella luz se incorporo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, por un momento no recordaba lo que había pasado, cuando los recuerdos llegaron a ella, busco en su brazo su computadora, y se percato que no estaba en su lugar, de hecho ninguno de sus accesorios se encontraba con ella, todo le había sido removido, estaba completamente desarmada.

-Vaya veo que ya has despertado – le dijo una voz masculina, cuando ella alzo la cabeza se dio cuenta que era Willy, le estaba dando la espalda – has dormido exactamente 7 horas – dijo volteándose y guardando su reloj en un bolsillo de su chaleco negro.

-Dónde están mis cosas? – le pregunto ella

-ah las guarde por ahí, estando aquí no creo que las necesites – le contesto acercándose a ella sonriendo ligeramente – haber dime porque me querías matar?

-Ah, no, yo solo cumplo ordenes, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-bien, en ese caso me temo que te quedaras aquí, no puedo permitir que salgas has visto demasiado de mi fabrica, y no puedo darme el lujo de que vayas por ahí divulgando lo que viste, Verdad? – Willy se inclino hacia ella y le sonrió – a propósito ya que vas a estar aquí un largo tiempo, me podrías decir tu nombre, digo me gustaría saber quien me iba a eliminar.

-No – le dijo ella firmemente.

-Hay vamos mi querida dama, no te pongas en ese plan que de nada te sirve a estas alturas

-... – ella no dijo nada se quedo pensando – "el tiene razón ya de nada me sirve, he sido capturada, después de años de impecable trabajo, un chocolatero me ha vencido, todo mi entrenamiento no sirvió de nada, fui capturada por un montón de hombres raros..." – ella fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por Willy.

-Hola... Hola! Eeehh la tierra llama!

-Gabrielle... – fue lo único que le dijo

-Como, mas fuerte, no debes balbucear porque no te entiendo! – le dijo moviendo su mano izquierda

-Gabrielle! Ya te lo dije! – le grito ella esta vez

-Ya te lo dije antes, que no tienes que gritar! – le hablo fuerte Willy – esta bien? – esto ultimo lo pronuncio de una manera mas suave.

La extraña personalidad de Willy era algo que inquietaba a Gabrielle, pero también a su vez jamás había conocido a alguien como el, entonces Willy escucho un ruido bastante extraño, una especie de gruñido, al escucharlo Willy se echo para atrás dando un pequeño brinco.

-Que es ese ruido? – pregunto alarmado.

-Cual yo no oigo nada – le respondió ella.

Una vez mas el volvió a escuchar el ruido.

-eso, eso – le dijo señalándola a ella – es que acaso traes un animal salvaje contigo, Un guandulo no es así? Eh oído ese extraño sonido antes!

-Un que! No seas tonto, es mi estomago... no he comido nada en horas... – le contesto ella.

-Oh bien en ese caso ordenare que te traigan algo de comer te encantara mis nuevos... – Willy fue interrumpido

-no quiero nada tuyo... tan solo dame mi alimento que he traído conmigo – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, Gabrielle jamás había visto unos ojos como los de aquel hombre, eran violetas.

-esas cosas que traes contigo, EW! Un oompa loompa probo una y déjame decirte que por poco pierde su desayuno de la semana pasada! Como puedes comer eso es bastante asqueroso, no saben nada bien.

-tan solo damelas – le dijo ella

-Bueno como quieras – le dijo el, chasqueo los dedos 3 veces un oompa loompa ingreso a la habitación cargando los paquetes de CALORIE MATE – Ahí tienes – le dijo y se dio media vuelta y en un susurro dijo – loca.

Esto ultimo lo escucho Gabrielle y sintió ganas de saltarle encima pero de verdad tenia hambre y se encontraba algo débil como para hacerlo. Cuando el pequeño oompa loompa se acerco ella agarro los paquetes, Willy salió del cuarto seguido por el oompa loompa, una vez que ambos estaban fuera se oyó como cerraban con llave la puerta.

-"bien hasta aquí eh llegado, mi trabajo se ha acabado" – se dijo a ella misma tristemente, se recostó sobre la cama y abrió un paquete de esas galletas horribles, ingirió varias a la vez, de verdad que estaba famélica, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptar la comida de Wonka. La pregunta era que iba a hacer ella cuando ya no tuviera mas que comer, lentamente el sueño la fue venciendo y una vez que cerro los ojos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Las luces que minutos antes estaban muy brillantes ahora habían bajado de intensidad dando lugar una habitación alumbrada muy levemente.

Del otro lado de la puerta Willy observaba por un pequeño recuadro de vidrio.

-Bueno si ella quiere comer esa horrible comida es su opción – le dijo mirando hacia abajo a un oompa loompa que se encontraba junto a el.


	9. Triste despertar, delicioso manjar

CAPITULO 9

"Triste despertar, delicioso manjar"

Gabrielle aun se encontraba profundamente dormida cuando una fuerte voz de un altavoz la despertó de repente.

-Buenos Días a todos, la tierra les dice HOLA! Mis queridos trabajadores es hora de empezar un nuevo día! – sin duda era la voz de Willy que prácticamente gritaba por los altavoces.

-que diablos!... ella brinco de su cama cayo directamente al suelo – pecho tierra!– grito ella aun dormida – nos atacan! – decía mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos

En eso oyó como se abría la puerta y por ella entraba Willy.

-JA JA haber otra vez, ese salto estuvo genial! – le dijo Willy con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Gabrielle aun tirada en el suelo se descubrió la cabeza y vio directamente a Willy.

-ash, eres tu! Cómo se te ocurre gritar así! Ah estas horas de la mañana, estas loco o que? – le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se sentaba de nuevo en la cama.

-ah nop, no lo creo – le dijo el – de hecho yo pienso que la loca aquí eres tu, que prefieres comerte esas horribles galletas a mi deliciosa comida.

-Bien! Adelante sorpréndeme – se paro ella de la cama viéndolo fijamente.

-uummm no se – se quedo pensando por un momento y caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación – de hecho tu veniste aquí a matarme, no veo porque tenga que ser condescendiente contigo.

-aaah no déjame aclararte algo, yo solo estaba cumpliendo ordenes, yo jamás mataría a alguien por mi gusto – le dijo ella

-de todos modos es lo mismo, en cualquier oportunidad me podrías hacer daño... – le dijo el, viéndola de manera severa.

-hay Wonka no entiendes, he fracasado, yo tenia que eliminarte ese mismo día, ah estas alturas ya no tiene sentido... – dijo ella tristemente y se sentó de nuevo en la cama con la mirada fija al suelo.

Ante esto Willy se quedo atónito no sabia porque ella se había puesto así.

-bien, ordenare que te traigan algo de comer – dijo al tiempo que sacaba su reloj de su chaleco – cielos! Es tardísimo debo trabajar – y con esto giro sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto.

Al poco tiempo 2 oompas loompas entraron empujando un carrito que contenía platos, muchos platos que iban tapados con una cubierta metálica y que impedía que Gabrielle pudiera ver u oler su contenido, una vez que ambos oompas loompas pusieron el carrito frente a ella, comenzaron a destapar cada uno de los platos, 5 en total, y cada uno de ellos se veía mejor que el anterior. El olor que le llego directo a la nariz era absolutamente delicioso, un plato contenía algo parecido a camarones que estaban cubiertos una especie de salsa cremosa café, otro contenía una extraña sopa de color verdoso, otro plato contenía unas especies de panecillos pequeños con cubierta de colores, otro mas parecía pollo cubierto con salsa de chocolate, y el ultimo plato, era carne gratinada con queso, que se veía absolutamente delicioso.

Finalmente los oompas loompas le sirvieron en un vaso un liquido que cambiaba de color cada 10 segundos.

-oigan esto es muchísimo, no creo poder acabarme todo – le dijo a los oompas loompas.

-el señor Wonka dijo que comiera lo que le apeteciera – le dijo uno de ellos

-bueno – contesto ella.

-si necesita algo mas por favor llámenos - un oompa loompa dijo y ambos le hicieron una reverencia, y los dos salieron de la habitación.

-"porque Wonka se portara así conmigo después de que trate de matarlo" – se pregunto ella pero cuando su vista volvió a los exquisitos manjares que tenia delante de ella se olvido por completo de aquella idea y comenzó a probar cada uno de los platillos, todos estaban deliciosos pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el liquido de colores, con temor tomo el vaso y olio el extraño liquido, cada vez que este cambiaba de color olía a algo diferente, primero a mango, diez segundos después, a uva, después a fresa, luego piña, y así tanto los olores como los colores iban cambiando, no aguantó mas y le dio un trago, en efecto sabia a mango, espero a que cambiara de color y volvió a probar, sabia a uva, volvió a esperar y probo una vez mas ahora sabia a fresa.

-esto es maravilloso – dijo asombrada mientras veía el liquido con curiosidad.

Después de comer de todo, se dio cuenta que de verdad todo estaba delicioso, casi se había acabado por completo todos los platillos, ni ella misma se lo podía creer, Willy Wonka tenia razón toda la comida estaba deliciosa. Una vez que dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato, los oompas loompas volvieron e entrar, y se llevaron todo.

Nuevamente Gabrielle quedo sola en el cuarto, ella empezó a caminar dando vueltas dentro de la habitación, ella estaba realmente aburrida, y mientras caminaba sintió un dolor en una pantorrilla, volvió a la cama, se sentó, se subió un poco el pantalón negro y pudo ver un terrible moretón seguramente por los golpes que recibió con aquellas extrañas pelotas, ella estaba auto examinándose cuando entro Willy a la habitación.

-Uhy! Eso seguro ha de doler – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-con que me golpearon? Jamás había tenido un moretón así – le pregunto.

-ah! Es un dulce experimental que aun no perfecciono, es un dulce que dura eternamente, pero en la etapa que se encuentra esta tan duro, y tan pesado que es imposible que alguien se lo meta a la boca y no salga lastimado. HA! – le dijo Willy felizmente.

-Si, ya lo creo. – le dijo y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, ninguno de los 2 decía nada, ella tenia la vista fija en algún punto del techo y el miraba fijamente la pared.

-Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo el.

-adelante – le respondió sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Porque?

-porque, que? – le pregunto ella.

-Porque trabajas haciendo esto? – le dijo Willy mientras la miraba directamente.

-pues... de algo tengo que vivir, no? Y este trabajo me deja buen dinero – guardo silencio un momento – bueno... me dejaba, ahora todo se acabo.

-Porque lo dices - le volvió a preguntar el mientras se recargaba sobre una pared, y cruzaba su pierna formando una especie de 4 con su cuerpo.

-al tener una falla... como la tuya, por ejemplo, estoy fuera del equipo...

-oh es por eso que ya no tienes interés en eliminarme?

-si, algo así... – le dijo y sonrió un poco al ver la postura de Willy – aunque si sigues teniéndome recluida aquí, no tendré mas remedio que hacerlo – se sentó sobre la cama y le dedico una sonrisa.

-VAYA! Una sonrisa al fin, estaba comenzando a pensar que no tenias emociones!- le dijo parándose normal otra vez – bien es hora que vuelva al trabajo – le dijo y salió por la puerta.

"Claro vete y déjame aquí que me vuelva loca de aburrimiento" pensó ella, pero después de todo seguía siendo prisionera de Wonka no tenia otra opción. Volvió a acostarse, que mas podría hacer, tan solo esperar.


	10. Conversaciones

CAPITULO 10

"Conversaciones"

Desde que estaba encerrada ahí no tenia noción del tiempo, había pasado bastante desde Willy se fue, Gabrielle de verdad estaba aburrida, se paro de la cama y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Ya había dado varias vueltas y seguía muy aburrida.

-Arg! Me muero de aburrimiento! – dijo ella y se paro frente a una pared, y empezó a golpear la pared con la cabeza – me –golpe – muero – golpe- de – golpe otra vez – aburrimiento – ella estaba tan metida en su asunto que no se percato cuando Willy entro a la habitación.

-Oye oye por favor, no dañes mis paredes, Si? – le dijo Willy rápidamente.

-Ah! Me asústate! – grito y se volteo para poder verlo.

-lo lamento – le dijo – de verdad estas tan aburrida como para dañar mis paredes?

-quédate aquí mas de 24 horas seguidas y luego me dices – le contesto y camino nuevamente a su cama.

-JA! Tienes razón – ella no le dijo nada tan solo se lo quedo mirando – mmmm, voy a hacer algo que no debería, espero no arrepentirme, le dijo, te dejare salir de este cuarto, siempre y cuando:

No intentes matarme

No toques nada de haya afuera

Sobre todo no te subas a mi ascensor de cristal otra vez, Esta bien?

-Wonka ya te dije que no gano nada con matarte... no sabría como salir de este laberinto de fabrica!.

-Bien! En ese caso vayamos fuera! – le dijo y se fue hacia la puerta

-es en serio? – le pregunto ella aun dudosa

-claro que si mi joven dama, vamos

Gabrielle se paro de la cama y camino hacia la puerta donde Willy estaba esperándola.

Cuando ella llego hasta donde estaba el, Willy comenzó a caminar delante de ella

-me podrías decir que hora es, me pone nerviosa no saber que hora es – Willy se paro unos segundos para ver su reloj de bolsillo y le dijo:

-Es hora de la cena

-Que? Tan rápido, bien y a donde me llevas? - le pregunto ella, Willy se volteo de repente lo que hizo que ella se tuviera que detener de golpe.

-Todo a su tiempo – fue todo lo que le dijo y comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo, de color blanco. Después de un tiempo llegaron una puerta justo frente a ellos, Willy saco un juego de llaves, introdujo una y la puerta se abrió, pero dentro no se podía ver absolutamente nada, todo estaba completamente a obscuras.

-adelante, pasa – le indico Willy con la mano.

-Oh no, yo no me meto ahí – le dijo ella haciéndose un poco para atrás.

-no seas gallina, primero te metes a ciegas a mi fabrica y ahora no quieres meterte a un cuarto al cual yo te estoy invitando – le dijo Willy

-con mucha mas razón desconfió – Willy le lanzo una fría mirada.

-como quieras – le dijo y el se metió primero, y se perdió en la oscuridad. Ella se quedo ahí un rato y opto por cerrar los ojos y meterse corriendo a aquel cuarto.

Se quedo sorprendida cuando abrió los ojos, ella esperaba no ver nada pero todo lo contrario, una luz de color ámbar iluminaba la habitación, al fondo las llamas de una chimenea alumbraba la habitación, al centro una gran mesa rectangular de madera rodeada por 4 sillas, en el techo colgaba una lámpara que también daba luz a la habitación, las paredes a diferencia de las otras habitaciones que había visto, parecían estar hechas con ladrillos, y colgando de la pared, varios cuadros pintados al óleo donde aparecía Willy Wonka. La habitación era realmente acogedora, y podría decirse hasta normal, en comparación con otras.

Gabrielle estaba mirando a su alrededor que por un momento se olvido de Willy.

-Vamos, es hora de la cena – le dijo Willy desde una puerta diferente a la que habían entrado – avisare que sirvan la cena.

-claro – fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Willy chasqueo 3 veces los dedos, y un oompa loompa llego.

-Quiero que traigas cena para 2, Ok? – le dijo Willy mirándolo, el pequeño oompa loompa se le quedo viendo a Willy, luego volteo a ver a Gabrielle. – vamos, vamos, apresúrate.

-Porque se nos quedo viendo así ese oompa puma o como se llame

-Oompa loompa – le corrigió el – es porque siempre ceno solo, supongo que le cayo de extraño.

-ah ya veo – le dijo ella

-vamos toma asiento – le indico con la mano, ella sin dudar se sentó a un lado de la mesa, seguido Willy se sentó también. A los pocos segundos 3 oompas loompas aparecieron con la cena y la pusieron sobre la mesa. Colocaron platos, cubiertos, y unas tazas transparentes con agarradera metálica, Gabrielle se pudo dar cuenta que absolutamente todo estaba marcado con WW. Una vez que los oompas loompas acabaron de poner todo en su lugar se retiraron dejando solos a Willy y a Gabrielle.

Willy tomo una jarra que contenía un espumoso y caliente chocolate y se sirvió en su taza.

-Oh lo siento, quieres chocolate caliente, esta delicioso – le ofreció el, a lo que ella acepto moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza – como ya te dije antes no estoy acostumbrado a cenar con alguien, y pues, sin ofender, es extraño tener a alguien mas sentado en la mesa.

-Si lo entiendo yo también por lo general ceno sola.

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijeron ambos, y comenzaron a comer lo que los oompas loompas les habían traído, una cena bastante ligera pero deliciosa, un pequeño trozo de salmón cubierto con la misma salsa chocolatosa que ella había probado antes, acompañado con una pequeña papa al horno, que junto con el Chocolate caliente hacia una manjar.

-espero que haya sido de tu agrado – le dijo Willy terminando su plato.

-absolutamente delicioso, como es que es tan bueno – le pregunto antes de darle otro sorbo al chocolate.

-en mi fabrica solo se utiliza la mejor calidad, es por eso que todo sabe tan bien, aparte que los oompas loompas cocinan todo de maravilla – le contesto.

Nuevamente el silencio inundaba la habitación, tan solo se oían las llamas de la chimenea.

-Cuánto tiempo llevas dedicándote a esto? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta que había preguntado lo mismo, los dos se rieron.

-tu primero – le dijo Willy mientras servia a ambos mas chocolate.

-bueno, en realidad no mucho, serán unos 3 años – le contesto ella.

-Oh vaya, pensé que tendrías mas tiempo

-nop, y creo que ya se acabo mi negocio, y tu Wonka? Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo chocolatero? – ahora era el turno de ella de preguntar.

-cerca de 10 años – le dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh es bastante – contesto ella y le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate – por que este chocolate es tan delicioso?

-todo a su tiempo – le dijo Willy

Gabrielle se le quedo mirando, había algo en el que le impedía quitarle la mirada de encima, su sombrero de copa, que lo hacia verse raro, el flequillo que se asomaba debajo de aquel elegante sombrero, unos ojos bastantes extraños, bastante brillantes pero que a su vez reflejaban cierta tristeza.

-estas bien? – le pregunto el.

-si es solo... que – ella iba a decirle acerca de sus ojos pero se arrepintió en el ultimo momento.

-que, que? – le pregunto el viéndola fijamente.

-nada – dijo y desvió su mirada al fuego.

-vamos dime, no siempre tengo a alguien con quien conversar en las noches.

Ella regreso su mirada hacia el.

-tus ojos. Jamás había visto unos de ese color – le dijo ella.

-JA JA – se rió el, era una risa diferente a las que ella había oído desde que estaba ahí, esa risa no era fingida era una risa bastante natural y espontánea.

-porque te ríes – le pregunto ella también con una sonrisa en la cara

-si supieras – y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro – fue un experimento fallido

-Cómo no comprendo? – dijo ella.

-Cuando tenia unos 17 años estaba experimentando, para lograr hacer un dulce que cuando escupieras lo hicieras del color del arcoiris, entonces yo pensé que la formula estaba correcta, me lo eche a la boca con un poco de miedo, esperando los resultados, no me quede ciego, pero tampoco escupía de los colores del arcoiris, pensé que había sido un fracaso, y cuando me vi al espejo, mis ojos habían cambiado de cafés a este color violeta. – le dijo el mientras se señalaba el área de los ojos.

-Oh vaya eso si es extraño

-así es – le dijo el – y nunca pude volver a recuperar mi color original, vaya mira la hora que es – le dijo mientras veía su reloj. – será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Al escuchar estas palabras Gabrielle sintió como volvía a la realidad, seguramente regresaría a ese horrible cuarto. Willy se dio cuenta de ello.

-no te preocupes te prestare un cuarto de huéspedes – guardo silencio un momento – espero tener uno, ya que jamás he tenido visitas no se si exista - se quedo pensativo un rato y chasqueo los dedos 3 veces, un oompa loompa llego de inmediato – oye, tenemos algo así como un cuarto de huéspedes? – el oompa loompa no hablo tan solo asintió con la cabeza. – Oh que bien! Prepáralo porque hoy será ocupado... talvez por primera vez HA HA- dijo al final con una risa nerviosa, el oompa loompa salió de inmediato.

-vamos, te llevare, aunque ni yo se donde esta, será mejor que tomemos el ascensor – ambos se pararon de la mesa y caminaron a la pared donde había 2 botones, Willy presiono uno y unas puertas se abrieron dejando ver al maravilloso ascensor de cristal.

-pensé que habías dicho que no me tenia que acercar al ascensor – le dijo ella mientras ambos entraban al ascensor.

-yo digo muchas cosas – fue lo único que dijo Willy – sostente, no se en que dirección vayamos a ir – Willy presiono un boton, el ascensor empezó a vibrar y salió disparado hacia la derecha. Ese movimiento los tomo desprevenidos, y ambos se estrellaron contra la pared izquierda, segundos después el ascensor abrió las puertas.

Ambos salieron y se encontraron en un pasillo de paredes azules, y alfombrado, había varias puertas iguales en ambas paredes del pasillo, Willy camino al frente y Gabrielle lo siguió, al parecer Willy jamás había estado en ese pasillo, después de pasar unas cuantas puertas cerradas se encontraron con una que estaba abierta, ambos se asomaron y vieron que se trataba de una recamara, una cama, al fondo paredes con papel tapiz de color morado fuerte y morado claro, la alfombra también era morada, y el edredón de la cama era de un color violeta.

-Vaya que bonito – dijo Willy mientras observaba con atención la decoración en morados, violetas, lilas, de toda la habitación. – bueno te dejo que descanses, espero que no quieras escapar.

-aunque quisiera no creo que llegara muy lejos no tengo idea en que parte de la fabrica estoy – le dijo sonriendo.

-eso es bueno, en fin que tengas buenas noches – le dijo mientras se dirigía la puerta.

-espera – le dijo ella – gracias

-porque? – le pregunto el

-por tratarme así – le dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor – no tenias que hacerlo, después de lo que trate de hacer... – le dijo mirando al suelo.

-bueno... no importa, que descanses – le dijo Willy nervioso al no ser que contestar, de hecho el tampoco sabia porque estaba haciendo eso, Willy salió y cerro la puerta detrás de si, cuando iba caminando hacia el ascensor, oyó que la puerta se abría de nuevo, así es que volteo.

-Por cierto a mi me gustan mas así – le grito Gabrielle asomada en el umbral de la puerta donde segundos antes el había salido.

Gabrielle al ver que la cara de Willy le decía que no sabia de que estaba hablando le dijo:

-Tus ojos... es un lindo color, buenas noches – y con esto cerro la puerta.

Willy se quedo pensativo un rato en al pasillo y después continuo caminando rumbo al ascensor para irse a su cuarto, era muy tarde el jamás se desvelaba tanto.

Cuando Willy llego a su cuarto se cambio de ropa se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama.

Gabrielle también se metió a la cama, se tapo con las mantas la noche empezaba a enfriar, muchas cosas habían pasado últimamente, así es que apago la luz y se quedo mirando el techo, pensando en la persona que hacia apenas unas horas había conocido, había algo que le atraía de el, aunque no estaba segura que era.

Mientras tanto Willy ya acostado en su cama igualmente estaba pensativo, como podía confiar en aquella mujer que había intentado matarlo, y ahora hasta le había ofrecido una habitación mucho mas cómoda? Que era lo que lo hacia actuar de esa manera?

La noche avanzaba, ambos acostados, en sus camas sin poder dormir y sin si siquiera imaginar que uno pensaba en el otro.


	11. Lo Inesperado

Hola! Les agradezco los comentarios que han hecho, aquí, los que me han mandado a mi mail, y los de los foros, de verdad que me sirven para seguir escribiendo. Espero que los capitulos siguientes no los desilusionen.

CAPITULO 11

"Lo inesperado"

El sol comenzaba a elevarse en el horizonte y los primeros rayos se filtraban por la ventana del cuarto de Willy alumbrando la cabecera de su cama en la que había 2 grandes W de color dorado, después la luz fue bajando hasta dar directo en su rostro, por lo que se empezó a despertar, tratando de evadir la molesta luz, se tapo la cara con las sabanas, que eran de un color verde olivo, poco a poco él fue despertando, hasta que por fin decidió abrir los ojos, se quito las sabanas de encima y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se froto los ojos y aun medio adormilado camino directo al cuarto de baño, donde después de una rápida ducha salió perfectamente despierto, se dirigio a su closet, donde escogió su saco favorito, uno color rojo ciruela, su inseparable chaleco negro así como su pantalón, y una camisa de color vino. Una vez vestido, tomo su sombrero negro, agarro su bastón que siempre traía con él y salió de la habitación

Camino por un largo pasillo hasta que encontró el ascensor de cristal se introdujo en él y presiono el boton del cuarto de huéspedes. Inmediatamente el ascensor salió disparado hacia abajo.

Willy salió del ascensor y se dirigió al cuarto en donde había dejado a Gabrielle una noche antes, se paro justo delante de la puerta, y por su cabeza paso la idea de "y si ya no esta? Y si se fue durante la noche? Le dirá a todos lo que vio" un miedo le entro a Willy así es que decidió tocar, una vez, y no hubo respuesta, dos veces y tampoco hubo respuesta, ahora el miedo se había convertido en pánico, no pudo soportarlo mas y lentamente giro la chapa y abrió la puerta, dentro todo estaba en total silencio, la luz del sol alumbraba la habitación. dirigió su vista directamente a la cama donde pudo ver que Gabrielle, ella aun se encontraba profundamente dormida y el pánico desapareció, camino despacio sin hacer mucho ruido hasta llegar junto a su cama.

-hey! – le dijo reclinándose un poco hacia delante pero no hubo respuesta

-despierta – volvió a decir de nuevo sin ningún resultado– vamos es hora de levantarse! – esta vez con su bastón le pegaba ligeramente en el hombro – despierta, despierta – por fin Gabrielle empezó a moverse y a protestar.

-mmm no, déjame, - pero seguía sin abrir los ojos

-vamos, vamos, levántate! – Willy seguía con su tarea de picarle con su bastón y Gabrielle seguía solo protestando hasta que...

-BASTA! No hagas eso! – se levanto de golpe gritando y sentándose en la cama, Willy se echo para atrás inmediatamente.

-pues no querías despertar! – le dijo él.

-es muy temprano! – protesto ella – que hora es?

-las 8 de la mañana – dijo él viendo su reloj – vamos levántate ya, que hay cosas que hacer.

-perdón? – le contesto ella mientras se frotaba los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Sí! Acaso creías que te iba a dejar sin hacer nada otra vez, estas equivocada ayer me dijiste que te aburrías, así es que el día de hoy esta lleno de actividades – le dijo Willy con una sonrisa – vamos, arriba.

-bien bien ya voy – se levanto de la cama y Willy retrocedió dando un paso hacia atrás.

-te espero en el comedor – Willy dio media vuelta y se dirigía directamente a la puerta

-espera, espera, dos cosas, primero o me consigues ropa limpia o me dejas ir a mi casa a cambiarme, no puedo seguir con esta ropa, llevo días poniéndome lo mismo, y segundo, como se supone que voy a llegar al comedor si no puedo acercarme al ascensor!

-bueno, bueno, no tienes que alterarte, puedes usar el ascensor siempre y cuando yo, o bien un oompa loompa te acompañe, y por la ropa no te preocupes mira, tu metete a dar un baño, y yo mientras tanto ordenare a un oompa loompa que te consiga ropa, Ok? – le dijo

-bien creo, que eso lo arregla – Gabrielle se metió directamente al cuarto de baño y Willy salió de la habitación, ya en el pasillo chasqueo 3 veces los dedos y un oompa loompa llego.

-quiero que consigas ropa limpia para ella, ok? – le dijo Willy inclinándose un poco – y después quiero que te quedes aquí a esperar a que salga para que la lleves al comedor, ok? – el oompa loompa salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras Willy se iba en dirección al comedor

Dentro de la habitación Gabrielle inspeccionaba el cuarto de baño, una habitación grande que tenia una tina en el centro y en una esquina estaba la ducha, en el lado opuesto estaba el lavabo, todo era de color blanco, ella se acerco a la tina para llenarla de agua y se percato que todos los productos, absolutamente todos habían sido hechos, dentro de la fabrica porque todo tenia el nombre de Wonka en las etiquetas.

-Vaya veo que aquí no hay cosas que no hayan sido hechas por Wonka – dijo en voz baja, sin importale esos detalles tomo su baño y cuando salió de la habitación encontró ropa limpia sobre su cama que ya se encontraba extendida y con todo acomodado, sin pensarlo mas se puso la ropa, una vez que estuvo lista salió de la habitación y para su sorpresa se encontró a un oompa loompa junto a la puerta.

-Ah, hola – le saludo ella, el pequeño oompa loompa solo le hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y camino hacia el ascensor de cristal, ella lo siguió y ambos entraron a el, Gabrielle se pego a una de las paredes del ascensor, era preferible pegarse antes de que arrancara que de golpe se estrellara contra una de las paredes cuando este se moviera. El oompa loompa presiono el boton y ascensor salió disparado hacia abajo.

La puerta se abrió y ella pudo ver el comedor en el que la noche anterior había cenado con Willy, solo que esta vez el fuego de la chimenea estaba extinto, y la habitación era iluminada por los rayos del sol.

-hola! – la saludo Willy que ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa – por favor toma asiento

-hola - le regreso el saludo y se sentó donde él le había señalado – gracias

-espero te guste el huevo – le dijo

-claro!

-oh que bien! – dijo Willy usando un tono muy alto en la voz – pero déjame decirte, estos huevos no son como los que tu has probado.

-entonces como son? – pregunto ella intrigada.

-ya lo veraz – dijo él viéndola de reojo.

Unos oompas loompas se acercaron trayendo consigo dos platos casi iguales, cuando los pusieron frente a ellos, Gabrielle se quedo asombrada, eran 2 huevos estrellados, de colores, uno rosa y otro azul, volteo a ver el plato de Willy y pudo ver que eran de color rojo y naranja.

-Ha Ha! Son huevos de pascua! Tienen un sabor parecido a los que tu has probado solo que estos como son de la mejor calidad... – Willy fue interrumpido por Gabrielle.

-saben mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que haya probado! – dijo ella deleitándose al comerlos

-Si exacto! – dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara – debo confesar que por un momento pensé que no ibas a querer comerlos.

-porque no? Siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

-entonces a ti te gustaría trabajar en el área de pruebas, ha! – le dijo Willy, y los oompas loompas que les habían traído el desayuno empezaron a reírse. Willy los cayo lanzándoles una mirada

-no, no lo creo

Willy no dijo nada, tan solo siguieron disfrutando del desayuno, una vez que terminaron los oompas loompas retiraron todo de la mesa.

-vamos ya que estarás aquí un largo tiempo quiero enseñarte parte de la fabrica – le dijo el

-no estas enojado conmigo? – le pregunto ella mientras ambos entraban al ascensor.

-porque?

-trate de matarte y ahora tu te estas portando súper bien conmigo... – ella guardo silencio un poco y Willy la miraba fijamente – siento que no me lo merezco.

-ehy ya te dije que no importa, tu no querías matarme tan solo cumplías ordenes no es así? Eso fue lo que tu me dijiste. O acaso me has engañado – los dos seguían parados dentro del ascensor y Willy no había presionado ningún boton por lo que aun no llegaban a ningún lado.

-no, claro que no – fue lo que le dijo ella pero aun así ella no se sentía tranquila.

Willy le dedico un leve sonrisa y miro al frente del ascensor, y no pudo evitar preguntarse la misma pregunta que una noche antes se había hecho. "Cómo puedes confiar en ella?" Le decía una voz y otra le contestaba, "No se. Eso quisiera saber."

Ambos quedaron en silencio dentro del ascensor no se escuchaba otra cosa que no fueran las respiraciones de los dos.

-Wonka? – le llamo ella

-Si?

-si no aprietas ningún boton dudo que lleguemos a algún lado.

-Oh cielos, tienes razón, lo siento – Willy presiono un boton, el ascensor salió disparado hacia abajo, luego a la derecha, luego hacia atrás y por ultimo hacia delante.

Una vez que el ascensor se paro y las puertas se abrieron ambos salieron de el.

-vaya! Que paseo! – dijo Gabrielle mirando a Willy y sin prestarle atención a la habitación a donde habían llegado.

-Ja! Si a mi me encanta! Sobre todo cuando bajo a los pozos! Buf! Ese si que es paseo – dijo Willy totalmente emocionado.

-Ehy esta es la primera habitación a la que llegue!

-Aja! Es el cuarto de chocolate, ven vamos te mostrare lo mas importante de la fabrica, ven vamos! Vamos! Por aquí, - decía Willy totalmente feliz

Willy empezó a caminar por el gran cuarto, cimas de un color verde dominaban el paisaje, el rió de chocolate corría por toda la habitación, y al fondo la gran cascada de chocolate.

-La cascada es lo mas importe, bate el chocolate, lo hace ligero y espumoso, ninguna otra fabrica en el mundo, lo hace por este método y es por eso que mi chocolate es el mejor!

-Wuaw! Es hermoso – dijo Gabrielle admirando el paisaje completo

-Oh si es muy hermoso, yo lo diseñe JA!

-eres un genio

-quieres probar el pasto, es tan hermoso y tan delicioso

-no gracias, no como acostumbro a comer pasto.

-Oh vamos, este no es un pasto cualquiera, es un pasto 100 comestible y 100 delicioso – Willy se agacho y arranco un poco del pasto – vamos, ten prueba!

Gabrielle se agacho junto a el y tomo un poco del pasto que le estaba ofreciendo, con desconfianza se lo llevo a la boca y lo mastico y quedo asombrada.

-sabe delicioso! – dijo ella comiendo el resto

-lo se, esta hecho a base de chocolate y menta! – Willy estaba completamente feliz, Gabrielle pudo ver en sus ojos una gran felicidad la tristeza que vio una noche antes había desaparecido por completo – vamos, vamos levántate, ven! – dijo el se agacho de nuevo junto a ella tomo una de sus manos y la llevo casi corriendo hasta la cima de una colina que también estaba cubierta con aquel delicioso pasto, de pronto Willy se paro, la sonrisa de su cara desapareció, soltó la mano de Gabrielle y apretó el puño haciendo rechinar los guantes de látex que siempre traía.

-que me vas a enseñar esta vez? – le dijo Gabrielle sonriendo, pero cuando volteo a verlo, su sonrisa también desapareció – oye que pasa?

-No vuelvas a tocarme, por favor – dijo Willy fríamente.

-Que? – ella estaba absolutamente confundida

-ya te lo dije! No vuelvas a tocarme! – el le grito, Gabrielle cuando lo vio directamente se percato que la felicidad que unos momentos antes inundaban sus ojos había desaparecido, en su lugar una mirada fría y distante la observaba. Willy dio media vuelta y se alejo de ella

-Pero si tu me agarraste la mano! Imbecil! – le grito también ella, pero el ya iba muy lejos se metió directamente al ascensor y desapareció. Dejándola ahí parada sobre la colina.

De un día lleno de alegría, se había transformado a uno triste y sin sentido, ella aun estaba ahí parada sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, en ese mismo instante le dieron ganas de salir de esa fabrica y dejar a Willy junto con su brusco cambio de personalidad. Trato de buscar por donde noches antes había entrado, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna puerta. Camino por el verde pasto y cuando ya no supo que hacer se sentó en el suelo, viendo como caía la cascada de chocolate, como fluía el rió y a los oompas loompas que trabajan en sus asuntos.

-que diablos le paso? – se preguntaba una y otra vez – yo no lo agarre de la mano, el fue quien lo hizo y luego... su cambio de animo – pensaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del rió – no es normal, que cambie así su carácter, un minuto es la persona mas linda que jamás haya conocido y después se porta como paranoico.

Gabrielle seguía meditando sobre lo que había pasado, cuando se canso de estar sentada se acostó sobre el césped y cerro los ojos para inhalar y disfrutar del maravilloso olor a chocolate.

-tengo que averiguar porque se puso así Willy – cerro los ojos para meditar sobre lo que había pasado

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Cuando Willy entro al ascensor presiono el boton que lo llevaba directamente a su oficina, salió del elevador echo un rayo, se sentó en su silla, una vez que estuvo mas tranquilo empezó a recapacitar.

-Pero que hice! – se dijo así mismo, apoyo los brazos sobre su escritorio y su cabeza en ellos, su sombrero cayo al suelo.

-ella no hizo nada – decía acostado sobre sus brazos – no tiene la culpa, yo soy el que debí haberle explicado – "pero tu lo hiciste, y sin darte cuenta" escucho de nuevo la voz en su cabeza – porque lo hice? – dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba del escritorio – no se que me pasa, todo estaba tan bien y ahora llega ella y me siento completamente extraño – se dijo tristemente – "que se vaya, sácala, esa es la solución" – de nuevo la voz dentro de su cabeza le decía – no, no quiero – el ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con el mismo después de tanto tiempo solo, se le había hecho una costumbre hablar consigo mismo.

Willy se paro de la silla se coloco de nuevo su sombrero y fue de nuevo al ascensor.

-Tengo que explicarle.

Sabia que tenia que arreglar la situación, de lo contrario seguiría sintiéndose mal. Presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate, el ascensor arranco llevándolo a donde minutos antes había dejado a Gabrielle.

Nota: Pido perdón por pasados, presentes y futuros errores ortográficos, trato de revisarlo una y otra vez, pero siempre se me pasan, jeje


	12. Abriendo Corazones

Notas: quiero decir algunas cosillas importantes.

Se que en la película Willy llama a los oompas loompas haciendo un sonido así como LuLaLaLa... pero cuando yo leí el libro el los llamaba dando 3 chasquidos, así es que esa idea me gusto mas.

Es importante que recuerden que este fanfic es antes de la película, así es que quiero que visualicen a un young Willy, como el que aparece al principio en la película ok?

Debido a un error mio, no se podian dejar reviews anónimos si gustas ahora ya pueden hacerlo.

CAPITULO 12

"Abriendo corazones"

El salió del ascensor y vio a los alrededores buscando a Gabrielle, al no verla chasqueo 3 veces los dedos y un oompa loompa llego de inmediato.

-Dónde esta Gabrielle? – le pregunto al oompa loompa, este dio media vuelta y lo llevo hasta la orilla del rió donde estaba ella acostada.

-gracias – le dijo Willy, el oompa loompa le hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Willy se quedo un rato mirándola, el desconocía si estaba dormida o solo tenia los ojos cerrados. Se sentó junto a ella y le llamo por su nombre.

-Gabrielle? – ella no contestaba, no se movía, ni protestaba, nada ella no hacia nada – Gabrielle, vamos se que me estas oyendo – pero ella seguía ignorándolo – Abre los ojos! – le grito

Ella se sentó y lo miro fríamente.

-NO vuelvas a gritarme! Oíste! Jamás! Si quieres que me vaya y no este cerca de ti, nada mas dime donde esta la maldita salida, porque yo no te pedí que me tuvieras aquí, o bien enciérrame en una maldita celda y déjame sola! – esta vez la que gritaba era ella – yo no tengo porque soportar tus cambios de animo! – seguía hablando fuerte pero definitivamente ya no gritaba – primero te comportas como el hombre mas dulce que haya conocido y después te conviertes en un verdadero patán – la rabia en su voz se había ido, al ver que Willy había dejado de verla y ahora su mirada estaba perdida en el césped.

Ella al ver su reacción de el, se arrepintió de algunas cosas que había dicho, tal vez se le había pasado la mano. Y de repente se sintió muy mal por lo que había hecho.

-Oye, estas bien? – le preguntó ella

-lo siento – fue todo lo que dijo el – de verdad, lamento no haberte dado una explicación de porque me puse así – Gabrielle se quedo sorprendida cuando el levanto la cara para voltear a verla y unas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de aquellos ojos violetas que horas antes la habían desarmado y habían permitido prácticamente ver el alma de Willy.

Ella sintió el impulso se abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, y que todo había sido una exageración, pero un recuerdo se le vino a la mente "No vuelvas a tocarme" la voz de el retumbaba aun en sus oídos, así es que la idea de abrazarlo desapareció al instante.

-Ehy, no, no llores no es para tanto – le decía mientras combatía el impulso de tomarlo de la cara y decirle que todo estaba bien, su mano oscilaba en el espacio que había entre los dos – todo esta bien de verdad – finalmente logro poner su mano quieta sobre el pasto.

-No, es que es mi culpa, tengo que darte una explicación... – le dijo Willy mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que acaban de caer por sus mejillas – pero aquí no, ven conmigo – se levanto del césped y espero a que Gabrielle hiciera lo mismo.

-Porque aquí no? – pregunto ella

-los oompas loompas serán los mejores trabajadores que los granos de cacao puedan comprar, pero tienen un defecto... – el se quedo callado mirando a los alrededores, Gabrielle seguía esperando a que le dijera cual era ese defecto, Willy se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído – son unos chismosos.

Gabrielle al sentir su suave y tibio aliento en su oído un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ella pudo oler el ligero aroma a cacahuate y chocolate que Willy desprendía.

-vamos sígueme – le dijo Willy, mientras Gabrielle aun se estaba recuperando de la extraña sensación que había tenido antes. Ella lo siguió hasta el ascensor y ambos se metieron en él.

Willy saco una llave del bolsillo interior de su saco, la metió en un orificio en la pared donde se encontraban todos los botones del ascensor. La giro primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y finalmente presiono un boton que decía " CUARTO IDEAL"

El ascensor empezó a bajar muy rápido, se veían pasar muchos cuartos a gran velocidad pero el ascensor no daba señales de detenerse, por fin después de un gran descenso se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron. Se encontraban en el interior de una pequeña cabaña, que solo tenia una mesa con dos sillas y 2 ventanas.

Willy salió primero del ascensor, y seguido salió Gabrielle.

-bienvenida al Cuarto Ideal – le dijo mientras abría la puerta de aquella pequeña cabaña.

Gabrielle se quedo asombrada por lo que vieron sus ojos, si el cuarto de chocolate era hermoso, este parecía el paraíso. Ella salió de la cabaña y pudo ver un verde prado, donde había flores de colores, un gran lago al fondo, montañas, el cielo era completamente azul, y solo una que otra nube surcaba el cielo, y misteriosamente estas tenían formas extrañas como dulces, barras de chocolate, sombreros, W's.

-Esto es lo mas hermoso que jamás haya visto! – le dijo a Willy mientras una suave brisa le rozaba el rostro.

-este lugar lo construí para poder reflexionar, olvidarme del trabajo, tan solo para tener un lugar donde pensar sin que nadie me distraiga, los oompas loompas tienen prohibido entrar aquí, es por eso que te traje.

-Pero como puedes tener algo tan grande en tu fabrica? – le pregunto totalmente fascinada.

-cavando, hacia abajo tengo todo el espacio que quiero, bueno obviamente esas montañas el lago son ilusiones al igual que las nubes, pero lo demás es verdadero, el aire es traído desde el exterior, este pasto es como el que tu conoces, y las flores también fueron traídas del exterior, este cuarto lo construí yo solo, ya que no quise que ningún oompa loompa supiera de el.

Gabrielle seguía con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-vamos – le dijo Willy – tengo algo que decirte – se dio media vuelta y fue junto a la cabaña, presiono un boton que estaba en la puerta, y una compuerta se abrió en el suelo y de ella salió un gran árbol y a los pies de este una banca de color café.

Willy se sentó en ella y espero a que Gabrielle se sentara también. Una vez que ella lo hizo Willy empezó a hablar.

-Mira... lo que paso hace rato, tiene una explicación – le dijo el sin voltear a verla – hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era un niño, mi pa... mi.. pa..

-tu padre? – le dijo ella al ver que le costaba trabajo decir esa palabra.

-si, eso, me puso unos frenos que eran muy grandes, entonces cada vez que iba a la escuela todos mis compañeros se burlaban de mi, diciéndome cabeza de fierro, me amarraban sin que yo me diera cuenta a mi pupitre, para que cuando me parara, me lastimara... – Gabrielle podía ver el dolor con lo que Willy le estaba contando su historia – entonces un día una niña de mi clase, se porto muy bien conmigo, llegue a confiar en ella y creer que era mi amiga, un día me invito al taller de su tío, yo no quería ir pero ella prácticamente me imploro, que la acompañara, porque según, le daba miedo entrar sola ya que había muchas maquinas, así es que decidí acompañarla, cuando llegamos al taller de su tío, de verdad que daba miedo, había muchísimas maquinas que hacían mucho ruido, entramos los dos, y yo no quería pasar por debajo de una maquina, pero según ella era para ahorrar camino a la oficina de su tío – Willy apretaba muy fuerte su puño de la mano derecha – me tomo de la mano y me jalo por debajo de la maquina, de pronto ella grito AHORA! Me soltó la mano y la maquina que estaba arriba de mi al encenderse producía magnetismo, entonces yo salí disparado hacia arriba debido a mi aparato de fierro, cuando estaba arriba me di cuenta que todo el salón estaba ahí, y que se burlaban de mi, y me gritaban que me habían engañado al creer yo podía tener una amiga.

Gabrielle pudo ver como unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Pobre ti, que horrible...

-eso no fue lo peor – dijo Willy – me dejaron ahí colgado y no le dijeron a nadie, yo me lastime mucho mis molares, y por poco se me dislocaba la mandíbula, afortunadamente un trabajador me vio y me bajaron, lo peor fue cuando le explique a mi padre – Gabrielle pudo escuchar rabia en su voz cuando dijo esa palabra – el no me creyó, y dijo que todo era un pretexto para quitarme los frenos, y partir de ahí tuve muchos problemas con el, hasta el día que le dije que quería ser chocolatero, el se enojo tanto que yo me fui de la casa, y cuando regrese, ya no estaba.

-se fue tu padre? – le pregunto ella

-y se llevo junto con el la casa, jamás volví a verlo... – Willy estaba con la mirada en el suelo – entonces el día de hoy que me percate que... tenia tu mano... ese horrible recuerdo de aquella niña soltándome la mano para que yo quedara atrapado, vino a mi mente... es por eso que actué, como actué.

-vaya, nunca pensé que existieran niños tan malos, lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón – le dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, a lo que Willy brinco – oh lo siento no volveré a tocarte si tu lo deseas – le dijo ella mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-No, esta bien... es solo que no estoy acostumbrado al contacto – le dijo el – ahora... podrás perdonarme por la horrible forma en que actué? Yo no soy así.

-Claro que te perdono Wonka

-llámame Willy por favor – le dijo el con una sonrisa

-solo si tu me llamas Gabby – ella le regreso la sonrisa, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, sentados en la banca a la sombra de ese gran árbol.

-Quieres algo de comer? Ya casi es hora de la comida – le pregunto Willy.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí, es muy hermoso – le contesto ella mirando nuevamente el verde prado.

-si quieres puedo subir por algo de comer, regreso y comemos aquí.

-eso estaría perfecto!

-bien! en ese caso, ahora regreso – Willy se paro de la banca y se dirigió a la cabaña donde se encontraba el ascensor. Gabby lo siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no pudo verlo mas, segundos después vio como el ascensor salía disparado a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

"es la persona, mas tierna, inocente, gentil, que jamás haya conocido" pensó y siguió disfrutando del paisaje, a lo lejos creyó ver una parvada de pájaros de colores – seguramente también es ilusión – pensó y siguió observando su hermoso alrededor.

Minutos mas tarde Gabrielle pudo ver como descendía el ascensor y aterrizaba en la cabaña, después vio que Willy salía y traía cargando una canasta.

-les dije a los oompas loompas que nos hicieran algo para comer fuera, así es que ellos, nos prepararon unos deliciosos emparedados, son su especialidad... – dijo Willy y sentó al lado de Gabrielle en la banca debajo de ese gran árbol.

-genial! – contesto ella.

-pero no comamos aquí en esta banca, espera – Willy dejo la canasta sobre la banca, se paro y se dirigió a la cabaña, presiono otro boton y delante de la cabaña otra compuerta se abrió, un árbol también muy grande pero diferente al anterior, salió del suelo

-vamos – le dijo el y camino hacia donde había aparecido el árbol.

Gabrielle siguió a Willy, cuando llegaron debajo del árbol, Willy le indico con la mano que se sentara en el pasto. Ella se sentó y se sorprendió que el suelo no estaba nada duro ni incomodo, sino todo lo contrario era, suave al tacto y muy cómodo al sentarse.

-es muy confortable sentarse aquí – le dijo ella viéndolo hacia arriba ya que el continuaba de pie junto a ella.

-Lo se! – Willy hablo con su usual tono de voz – es por eso que te dije que viniéramos aquí – Willy estaba por sentarse cuando Gabby le dijo.

-pero... te vas a ensuciar tu saco!

-oh cielos! Tienes razón! – Willy se quito su saco color rojo ciruela y lo colgó en una pequeña rama que salía del tronco del gran árbol – ahora si, comamos – dijo Willy y sentó junto a Gabrielle, saco un par de emparedados, y dos vasos – toma, estoy seguro que te gustara – le paso un emparedado a Gabrielle y en el vaso le sirvió el mismo liquido de colores que ella había probado antes.

-WUAW! Esta cosa que no se como se llama me encanta! – dijo ella totalmente feliz.

-Aja! A mi también, yo le llamo agua cambiante, aunque aun no tiene un nombre bien definido ya que aun no la saco a la venta, pero estoy seguro que una vez que la saque será un gran éxito – dijo el muy orgulloso con una gran sonrisa.

-estoy segura de eso.

Ambos siguieron en silencio, pero en cambio a minutos antes, este silencio no era incomodo, al contrario ambos se sentían totalmente felices, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba.

Justo cuando acaban de comer sus emparedados, un grupo de pequeñas mariposas se acercaron a ellos.

-también son ilusión? – Dijo Gabrielle mirándolas atentamente.

-claro que no, mi querida dama, no seas tonta – Willy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente le dijo – sin ofender – se la quedo mirando.

Gabrielle únicamente se lo quedo mirando.

-estas mariposas las traje también de loompalandia, junto con mis queridos oompas loompas.

-Loompalandia, creo que jamás he ido ahí.

-No me extraña, es un horrible lugar, pero ahí también habitan unas hermosas criaturas, como los oompas loompas, estas mariposas y otras criaturas – dijo mientras una mariposa de color azul claro se paraba en un dedo de Willy

-Háblame de los oompas loompas – le dijo ella totalmente interesada.

-veras, ellos habitaban en loompalandia, pero vivían amenazados por horribles criaturas, no tenían que comer, y adoraban al cacao, así es que les dije que se vinieran a vivir conmigo a la fabrica y su paga se las daría en granos de cacao, ellos muy felices aceptaron, así es que los empaque y los traje para aca.

-y las mariposas? – pregunto ella

-Ja! Ellas se vinieron en la caja a la hora que la cerré, y cuando la abrí salieron, así es que las puse aquí.

-que otras criaturas trajiste a la fabrica?

-todo a su tiempo – dijo el mientras observaba como muchas mas mariposas se dirigían directamente hacia ellos – será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

-Porque?

-veras, los oompas loompas no son los únicos que les encantan los granos de cacao, a estas mariposas también así es que como este árbol es de cacao, vienen directamente a el, vamos hay que irnos – dijo el parándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Gabrielle para ayudarla a parar, ella dudo en hacerlo y lo miro fijamente – esta bien, no voy a ponerme loco esta vez – Gabrielle sonrió y acepto su mano, pudo oír como rechinaba el guante de látex al ser presionado por su mano.

Una vez que ambos estaban de pie Willy recogió su saco y ambos se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Gabby tengo que trabajar un rato, te veo a la hora de la cena ok? Los dulces no se hacen solos– le dijo el feliz

-claro no hay problema, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – pregunto ella, mientras que Willy presionaba el boton de cuarto de huéspedes.

-Ha ha, no, no lo creo – el ascensor salió disparado hacia arriba y en poco tiempo las puertas se abrieron, Gabrielle pudo ver que estaban en el piso donde se encontraba su cuarto, ella salió dejando a Willy dentro – te pasare a buscar cuando sea la hora de la cena, si?

Ella no dijo nada tan solo asintió con la cabeza, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y desapareció a una gran velocidad, Gabrielle dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, una vez dentro cerro y se acostó sobre la cama.

"vaya que día" – pensó – "Willy es muy extraño, siento que oculta algo mas" – a ella por un momento le dieron ganas de estar en su departamento, y no saber nada mas de el, cerro los ojos un instante y lo primero que imagino, era la imagen de el, no lo había analizado antes, pero Willy le parecía un hombre apuesto, raro e introvertido y había algo que la hacia sentir rara cuando el la miraba, sus ojos, aquellos ojos color violeta, realmente le fascinaban esos ojos, el podía transmitir tan pocas emociones con su risa fingida o su extraña actitud, pero sus ojos le decían a ella lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso muy rápido, la oscuridad empezaba ya ha inundar toda la habitación, aunque aun había una débil luz que entraba por la ventana, Gabrielle se debatía entre pararse de la cómoda cama o bien quedarse acostada, de repente oyó que alguien tocaba tímidamente la puerta, inmediatamente ella supo que era Willy.

-Gabby? – oyó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, ella decidió jugar un poco con el.

Otra vez el volvió a tocar, al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta y Willy se encontró con una habitación en penumbras.

-Gabby, estas dormida? – pregunto Willy acercándose a la cama en silencio.

-Willy? – respondió ella muy quedamente.

-oh, lo siento, te desperté? – dijo Willy mientras se paraba al lado de la cama.

-no, tan solo descansaba mis ojos – respondió ella abriendo los ojos y volteándolo a ver, le costo un poco de trabajo ya que el cuarto estaba ahora si por completo oscuro.

-entonces porque no contestaste cuando toque a la puerta? – pregunto el en un tono de voz muy suave y casi inaudible.

-estaba muy cómoda en esta cama, como para pararme a abrir – le dijo mientras se volteaba para poder verlo un poco mejor

-oh ya veo – Willy dejo de verla por un momento para ver su alrededor – es por eso que no encendiste la luz?

-exacto! Vaya eres muy listo – Gabby no pudo ver claramente pero ella sabia que Willy había sonreído en la oscuridad – porque te ríes? Es que acaso no es cierto?.

-Oh claro que es cierto – dijo Willy otra vez en un tono de voz muy quedo -... pero, tu como sabes que me reí, estamos casi a oscuras?

Ni siquiera Gabrielle se había puesto a pensar en eso, así es que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-no lo se... tan solo lo supuse – dijo Gabrielle mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

-bueno, es hora de cenar – mientras Willy prendía una lámpara de noche que se encontraba encima de un mueble al lado de la cama – vamos?

La luz lastimo los ojos de ambos por unos momentos, aunque era leve, de pasar de la oscuridad a ver la luz, era un poco molesto. Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, y camino hacia la puerta seguida de Willy.

-espera hay que apagar la luz – dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación

Willy dio 2 palmadas y la luz se apago. Esto hizo que en la cara de Gabby se dibujara una sonrisa.

-Si no querías párate a prender la luz lo único que tenias que hacer era dar un palmada – Dijo Willy totalmente divertido al ver la cara de Gabrielle.

Ambos se metieron al ascensor y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Espero te guste el pato – le dijo Willy mientras le ofrecía una silla para Gabby se sentara.

-si – respondió mientras Willy le ayuda a acomodar su silla – gracias

-No hay porque – el tomo asiento también – excelente, en ese caso, cenemos.

Al terminar de decir eso, 3 oompas loompas llegaron al comedor y pusieron un enorme plato justo frente a ellos, les sirvieron individualmente arroz, y esta vez no había chocolate caliente, sino en su lugar, unas copas fueron puestas. Dos oompas loompas destaparon el gran platillo del centro y pudieron ver que era un delicioso pato horneado.

-Wuaw, se ve absolutamente delicioso! – exclamo Gabby. Willy solo asintió con la cabeza felizmente.

Los oompas loompas cortaron 2 deliciosos pedazos de ese jugoso pato y lo sirvieron junto al arroz. Gabrielle sintió que alguien le llamaba desde debajo de la mesa, así es que bajo la vista y vio a un oompa loompa que le ofrecía en una bandeja un liquido rojizo. Ella no entendía muy bien lo que el pequeño le ofrecía.

-el quiere saber, si tu gustas un poco de salsa agridulce – le dijo Willy

-claro que si – dijo ella mientras tomaba su plato y lo acercaba al pequeño oompa loompa para ponerlo a su alcance, el, felizmente le agrego salsa al plato, después se volteo con Willy e hizo lo mismo con el plato de el.

-sabes, el se esforzó mucho por que le quedara esa salsa, hoy le pase la receta y déjame decirte que no creí que acabara, es bastante compleja, pero es absolutamente deliciosa – Willy le dijo a Gabby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando los oompas loompas terminaron de servir la comida hicieron una reverencia, primero a Willy y después a Gabby. Cuando ellos salieron del comedor, un oompa loompa entro cargando con dificultad una botella de vidrio, al pobre le costaba cargarla debido a su peso. Cuando llego a la mesa, inserto un destapa corchos y el pobre estaba tratando de destaparla pero su fuerza no era suficiente para abrirla.

-damela, yo lo haré – le dijo Willy gentilmente y el oompa loompa se la entrego – puedes retirarte yo me encargare de esto – el oompa loompa una vez mas le hizo una reverencia a Willy y luego otra a Gabby.

-Willy, diles que no es necesario que hagan eso, frente a mi – dijo ella mientras observaba divertida como Willy trataba de abrir la botella sin ningún resultado.

-uumm, yo no les dije nada... – Willy se esforzaba por quitarle el corcho a la botella – ellos lo hacen porque les agradas... – el seguía con su lucha con la botella, ahora ya se había parado de su silla y trataba desesperado por abrirla.

-mmm Willy, quieres que yo lo intente? – pregunto ella al ver que el no podía abrirla.

-No... gracias... ya casi esta – esta vez coloco la botella entre su rodillas y con ambas manos jalo el destapa corchos con éxito – aaah... lo vez... es sencillo! – dijo el triunfante mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa.

-puedo preguntar que es? – ella estaba muy interesada en lo que contenía la botella, estando con Willy podría esperar cualquier cosa y eso le agradaba.

-oh, es un vino de mi reserva especial, es un vino de fresa – dijo el mientras se paraba al lado de Gabrielle para servirle – es muy delicioso.

Ya que acabo de servirle en la copa, Willy regreso a su lugar y sirvió también para el un poco de ese vino. Gabrielle le dio un sorbo a la copa y comprobó que de verdad que estaba muy bueno.

-que te parece? – dijo Willy mientras el tomaba su copa para también darle un sorbo.

-muy bueno, de hecho casi no sabe a vino – dijo ella mientras le daba otro pequeño sorbo.

-el que no sepa a vino, no significa que no sea vino, mi joven dama, así es que por favor no te lo tomes demasiado rápido, no queremos que estés mareada al final de la cena, verdad? – dijo Willy con una gran sonrisa en su cara, tanto que Gabby pudo ver que sus dientes de el eran perfectos y completamente blancos, ella pensó que el costo por tener una sonrisa perfecta fue muy caro.

Ambos empezaron a degustar de sus alimentos, una vez que terminaron, los oompas loompas se llevaron los platos dejando la mesa limpia, tan solo las copas y el vino seguían en ella.

Una vez que las copas se vaciaron Willy se puso de pie junto a ella.

-ven – le dijo Willy a Gabrielle, el tomo las copas de ambos en una mano y la botella en otra.

-a donde vamos? – pregunto ella, esta vez Willy no contesto nada, tan solo camino junto a la chimenea y espero a que Gabby llegara junto a el, presiono un boton y la chimenea dio una vuelta de 180°, después presiono otro boton y una puerta se abrió junto a donde antes estaba la chimenea.

-vamos – le indico Willy – entra – Gabrielle observo la puerta que se acaba de abrir, otra vez todo estaba a oscuras pero esta vez no dudo, Willy la miraba fijamente, ella regreso su mirada a Willy solo una fracción de segundo, y cruzo la puerta. Cuando la oscuridad desapareció ella pudo ver que era una habitación igual a la anterior solo que en esta no había ninguna mesa, solo un sofá de color marrón que daba frente a la chimenea que minutos antes estaba volteada al lado del comedor y una pequeña mesa estaba junto al sofá, la habitación era alumbrada por el fuego y una lámpara que se encontraba en el techo, pero que no daba una luz muy fuerte, tan solo la necesaria para alumbrar acogedoramente la habitación. Ella regreso su mirada a la puerta donde apareció Willy llevando consigo las copas y la botella de vino.

-este cuarto es para poder platicar después de comer... bueno para eso seria si tuviera visitas verdad? JA! –dijo el mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el sofá – así que ahora que estas aquí, pensé que seria una buena ocasión para estrenarlo, ven siéntate – le ofreció Willy

Gabrielle camino y se sentó donde Willy le había ofrecido. El sirvió mas vino a las copas y le paso la suya a ella y dejo la botella de vino que ahora ya estaba a la mitad sobre la mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá.

-gracias – le dijo ella aceptando la copa que Willy le ofrecía.

-no, al contrario, gracias por hacerme compañía en esta noche tan especial – esto tomo por desprevenida a Gabrielle.

-especial? Porque? – pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad.

-bueno... es que he pasado muchos años esta noche solo... – dijo el mirando el fuego.

-no entiendo a que te refieres?

-digamos... que es la primera vez en 10 años que paso mi cumpleaños acompañado...

-Oh vaya! Felicidades! Cuantos cumples! – pregunto ella.

-25... – respondió el mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su copa.

-ehy, ehy! Tranquilo! No queremos a un chocolatero mareado verdad? – dijo ella repitiendo casi las mismas palabras que el había usado antes – 25 años no es tan malo.

-pero estar solo si – dijo el mirándola fijamente, otra vez Gabrielle pudo ver la tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos.

-no estas solo, yo estoy aquí contigo – le dijo a modo de reconfortarlo.

-pero no estarás aquí por siempre, un día te iras y yo me quedare aquí... solo – Willy devolvió la vista al fuego.

-bueno... yo no me iré a menos que tu me digas que me vaya, soy tu prisionera... o algo así, recuerdas? – ella dijo para tratar de animarlo un poco.

-tu puedes irte cuando tu quieras, tan solo es cuestión que te decidas, no eres tonta.

El plan de Gabrielle no dio resultado, el de verdad estaba triste y a ella no le agradaba eso, porque era como si el corazón de ella también estuviera triste.

-bueno, pero por lo menos no me iré esta noche... es muy tarde y hace frió – dijo ella de nuevo tratando de animarlo – talvez mañana... no crees? – ella seguía viendo que Willy estaba triste – vamos anímate no hay porque estar triste, es un día especial

-tienes razón... quieres mas vino? – le ofreció mas vino, ella acepto y volvió a servir a ambos.

-Sabes este vino es muy bueno, pero creo que debería de parar de tomar, estoy empezando a sentirme como que empiezo a volar – dijo ella muy felizmente.

-Si! Exacto! Yo también! Es por eso que guardo este vino para ocasiones especiales Ja!– dijo Willy muy feliz, su risa era diferente a las que Gabrielle había escuchado, esta sin duda era producida por el vino.

-Willy! – dijo asombrada

-Que! – respondió alegremente, era evidente que ambos estaban bajo la influencia de ese delicioso vino de fresa.

-Estas sonrojado! Pensé que no tenias color alguno! Jaja – rió ella mientras tomaba mas vino.

-jaja, es porque nunca salgo, sabes? Yo odio el sol! Te lastima los ojos, te quema la piel, te puede llegar a producir cáncer, provoca calor y sobre todo sabes que es lo que mas odio de el?

-que? – dijo ella poniéndole mucha atención.

-derrite mi chocolate... eso es lo que mas odio de el – dijo Willy

-jajaja entonces Willy... brindemos por la luna! Es cambiante, la puedes ver directamente sin que te haga daño y es blanca... como tu piel – dijo ella tocando suavemente la mejilla de Willy.

Willy se sobresalto un poco al sentir su mano sobre su rostro.

-oh lo siento – dijo ella retirando su mano y mirando el fuego.

-no, esta bien... me gusta – una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de ambos –entonces... Salud!... Por la luna! – dijo Willy alzando su copa.

-Salud! – dijo Gabby alzando y chocando ambas copas.

Ambos tomaron lo que quedaba de sus copas, ahora si ya el vino se encontraba por todo su sistema, y hacia que sintieran completamente felices.

-Oh que lastima es lo ultimo – dijo Willy haciendo un falso puchero, mientras repartía por partes iguales lo poco que quedaba del vino.

-en ese caso... el ultimo brindis de la noche lo dedico a ti – dijo ella alzando la copa – por el cumpleaños del chocolatero mas extraordinario del mundo! Por Willy!

-si! Por mi! – ambos tomaron el ultimo trago de vino cuando Willy termino continuo diciendo – pero si no fuera por ti, no estaría celebrando, estaría en mi cuarto, totalmente aburrido – dijo el acercándose a ella – Gabby, gracias por estar conmigo.

-bueno en ese caso, yo debería decir gracias, por no tenerme encerrada en algún cuarto – ella podía ver como los ojos de Willy la veían fijamente.

-entonces gracias por entrar a mi fabrica a escondidas – dijo el aun mas cerca de ella.

-solo hacia mi trabajo – Willy estaba muy cerca, ella puso la mano que tenia libre en el hombro de el, mientras el se seguía acercando.

-en ese caso debería de enviarle una carta de agradecimiento a Slugworth por mandarte a mi fabrica – Willy alzo su mano derecha para acariciar la cara de ella.

-eso seria una buena idea – Gabrielle pudo ver cuan cerca estaba Willy, pudo ver sus ojos violetas muy cerca – seguramente se jalaría los pocos pelos que le quedan – Willy estaba cada vez mas cerca, lentamente ella cerro su ojos, esperando lo que en ese momento parecía inevitable

-entonces tal vez lo haga, es un hombre muy feo – Gabrielle pudo sentir el tibio aliento de Willy que chocaba contra su rostro

-no discuto eso – sus labios se rozaron, apenas un leve toque– me encantaría ver su cara – los pocos milímetros que quedaban entre los dos, desaparecieron, Gabrielle sintió como sus labios, se unían a los de el, un beso suave, lento y tierno. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, haciendo que su sombrero cayera al suelo, y Willy aun tenia la mano en la mejilla de ella. Ambos seguían besándose lentamente hasta que unas risas los hicieron volver a la realidad.

Los oompas loompas se había asomado por la puerta y estaban riéndose, misteriosamente.

Willy y Gabby se separaron se quedaron viendo fijamente y sonrieron en silencio, voltearon a ver a los oompas loompas, y todos desaparecieron corriendo.

-ves? Te dije que eran unos chismosos – le dijo el volviendo a verla.

-si ya me di cuenta – también ella lo vio fijamente – De repente ambos se sintieron avergonzados por lo que había pasado y desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lado – será mejor que vayamos a dormir es tarde – dijo ella finalmente

-si vamos – el se paro, la tomo de la mano y se metieron al ascensor.

Primero presiono el boton del cuarto de ella.

-Willy tu sombrero! – le dijo ella al ver su sombrero tirado junto al sofá mientras se elevaba el ascensor

-no importa los oompas loompas lo recogerán – en ningún momento el había soltado la mano de ella, esto la tenia sorprendida solamente esperaba que Willy no se pusiera mal como hace unas horas, en ese instante el ascensor llego a su destino.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana – dijo ella tratándose de despedir.

-hasta mañana – dijo el mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de ella.

Gabrielle no pudo mas hacer mas que sonreír.

-buenas noches – se dio media vuelta para salir del ascensor, dio un paso, pero inmediatamente regreso y deposito un pequeño beso, en la comisura de los labios de el – que descanses.

Salió del ascensor y se metió directamente a su cuarto, Willy se quedo esperando hasta que ella desapareció del pasillo. Una tonta sonrisa inundaba su cara, cuando por fin volvió a la realidad presiono el boton para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Gabrielle entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de si apoyando su espalda en ella, se quedo así un tiempo, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, así es que recordó lo que Willy había hecho hace tiempo, palmeo sus manos e inmediatamente las luces se encendieron.

El vino ya estaba haciendo un efecto mas, le dio un terrible sueño, así es que deshizo su cama y se acostó, antes de apagar las luces, reflexiono sobre lo que había pasado minutos antes.

-No puedo creerlo – se decía a si misma – Willy me beso... momento oh yo lo bese a el? – su mente se encontraba confusa debido al vino, y de repente un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió por completo – pero lo hizo por el efecto del vino... si hubiera estado sobrio jamás lo hubiera hecho – se volteo sobre su lado izquierdo y pudo ver una ventana que en la que podía ver la luna llena, completamente blanca y brillante – y posiblemente yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho – eso fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer profundamente dormida.

En tanto Willy también se cuestionaba también ciertas cosas, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, sus luces ya estaban apagadas y la habitación solo era alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

-no entiendo por que lo hice – pensaba – seguramente fue por el vino... o no?– el no estaba muy convencido de eso – no se que sea, pero me gusta estar con ella – una felicidad lo envolvió por completo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara – "tu no mereces sentirte feliz" otra vez esa voz en su cabeza – déjame en paz – dijo Willy en voz alta y se acomodo en su cómoda cama para intentar dormir "eres un hombre solo, siempre has estado solo, que te hace pensar que ella va estar contigo, o mas bien que te hace pensar que quiere estar contigo, te beso por lastima, porque estaba borracha! Nadie jamás se fijaría en ti en su sano juicio!"

-Te dije que te calles! – Willy se sentó sobre su cama gritando, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en penumbras, lentamente se volvió a acostar y su mente recordó como minutos atrás había besado a Gabrielle, ahora si ya sentía que sus ojos se cerraban, y la imagen de ellos sé desvaneciendo hasta que el quedo completamente dormido.


	13. Evasiones

CAPITULO 13

"Evasiones"

La luz del día ya entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Gabrielle quien al sentirla directamente sobre su cara, se volteo y tapo con las cobijas por completo, tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza y no quería ni moverse por que eso solo hacia que el dolor se incrementara.

-aaaauuu! Mi cabeza – se quejaba ella debajo de las cobijas – todo por el tonto vino de Willy... – y en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior – Dios! De verdad hice eso? – se sentó sobre la cama de golpe – Aaaau! Mi cabeza, no debí de haber hecho eso – se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos al sentir una aguda punzada, así es que recostó nuevamente sobre la cama.

Era cierto lo que había recordado? O tan solo había sido un sueño, las imágenes que recordaba estaban borrosas y nebulosas, un sentimiento de rabia le llego "como es posible que no me pueda acordar si es cierto!" pensaba con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto, Willy tenia exactamente los mismos problemas.

-AH sol! Te odio! – dijo el tapándose por completo con las cobijas, y un flashback se le vino a la mente "sol... luna... brindis...Gabby... beso" – Por todos los cielos! – se sentó en su cama y también sintió una horrible punzada en la cabeza – aaaaayyy! Mi cabeza! – se volvió a acostar para evitar una nueva punzada – es cierto? Lo que paso ayer? – se preguntaba el una y otra vez – porque si fue un sueño, fue bastante real... aaayyy mi cabeza no puedo pensar con este horrible dolor!

Willy chasqueo no 3 ni 4 veces los dedos, el chasqueo los dedos hasta que un oompa loompa apareció corriendo y se paro al lado de la cama de Willy. El pequeño puso una cara de preocupación al ver a Willy tomándose la cabeza y quejándose de dolor.

-Ve al cuarto de inventos y tráeme una burbuja cura todo, ok? Anda, anda ve rápido, es urgente – el oompa loompa hizo su acostumbrada reverencia y salió corriendo de la habitación

-pobre Gabby, seguro ah de estar igual que yo – decía el aun con las manos en la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo el oompa loompa llego corriendo trayendo consigo una burbuja semitransparente color rosa, se la entrego a Willy, esta no era mas grande que un pulgar, el se la metió a la boca y la trago, segundos después, un gran eructo salía de Willy.

-aaah – dijo el aliviado – mucho mejor – se sentó sobre su cama y miro al oompa loompa que aun lo observaba fijamente – quiero que me digas una cosa – el oompa loompa asintió con la cabeza – que fue lo que sucedió ayer en la noche, cuando estaba con Gabby? – el pequeño quito su mirada de el, y empezó a ver otras cosas de la habitación – vamos no te hagas es el que no sabes, para esta hora ya todos en la fabrica deben saberlo, solo quiero que me confirmes algo... ella y yo... nos besamos? – pregunto el muy quedamente, el oompa loompa regreso su mirada a el y con un movimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa en su cara, respondió a la pregunta de Willy – oh vaya, bueno...

El se paro de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio que tenia ahí mismo – escucha – le decía al oompa loompa mientras escribía una nota – quiero que vayas y traigas otra burbuja cura todo y se la lleves a Gabby junto con esta nota ok? – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo – se repetía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

En tanto Gabrielle seguía con su horripilante dolor de cabeza.

-si no me muevo, el dolor no aparece, así es que no me voy a mover para nada hasta que no se me quite... – en eso escucho como se abría la puerta, volteo a ver quien era pero no vio a nadie, hasta que el oompa loompa se asomo a la orilla de su cama – aaah! – grito ella al ver al oompa loompa tan cerca, este solo vio seriamente y le entrego la burbuja cura todo – que es esto? – la tomo entre sus dedos y la observaba con detenimiento, el oompa loompa le entrego la nota, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Ella desdoblo el trozo de papel y comenzó a leer.

"_Mi querida Gabby, seguramente te sientes tan mal como yo me sentía hace unos momentos, por eso te pido que te tomes esa burbuja cura todo que te entrego el oompa loompa, es de vital importancia que te la tomes completa, no la mastiques, solo pásatela, después te sentirás mucho mejor._

_Por cierto, solo para que lo sepas, los chismosos de los oompas loompas ya saben lo que paso ayer..."_

_Willy_

-vaya, entonces fue cierto – la felicidad recorrió todo su cuerpo y de repente ya no se sentía tan mal, y eso que aun no se había tomado la burbuja cura todo.

Sin dudarlo mas puso la burbuja dentro de su boca y se la paso, no fue fácil ya que era algo grande. Pero una vez que se la logro pasar sintió como todo el malestar que sentía iba desapareciendo, pero una gran presión se acumulaba dentro de ella, hasta que un gran eructo salió y todo el malestar desapareció por completo.

-Wow, es increíble! – decía mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, rápidamente se dio una ducha y se percato que dentro del cuarto de baño ya había mas ropa limpia, sonrió y sin dudarlo mas se cambio.

Cuando Willy estuvo listo, salió de su cuarto vestido con una ropa , que hacia tiempo no se ponía, un sombrero color rojo, con la orilla negra, había dejado atrás su chaleco negro y esta vez solo traía una camisa de un color entre rojo y naranja, un frac de color rojo un poco mas claro al que uso un día anterior, su pantalón negro y su inseparable bastón.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Gabby, al llegar a la puerta toco, no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, otra vez tuvo miedo de que cuando abriera la puerta, ella no estuviera ahí un miedo le entro a Willy, y precisamente porque fuera a divulgar las cosas que había visto, sino porque no la volviera ver. Abrió la puerta despacio y su corazón se paralizo cuando vio la cama vacía, camino adentro del cuarto, buscándola, pero no había nada, justo cuando el creía que se había ido, oyó ruidos en el baño y al instante su corazón volvió a latir, el pensó en darle una sorpresa así es que se escondió a lado de la puerta del baño para que cuando ella saliera la sorprendiera.

Gabrielle había terminado de asearse, abrió la puerta del baño y justo cuando salió:

-Buenos días, estrella la tierra te dice Hola! – la saludo Willy eufóricamente.

-AAAHH! – grito ella al ver que era Willy ella se tranquilizo – no vuelvas a asustarme así! – le dijo ella mientras le daba un fingido golpe en el brazo de el.

-esta bien, no tienes que alterarte – dijo el poniéndose serio – como amaneciste? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ja! Es broma, amanecí muy mal, ya sabes dolor de cabeza, malestar general, todo por tu vino de fresa – ella al mencionar esas palabras recordó lo que había sucedido, y obviamente Willy también se acordó porque volteo la vista hacia otro lado de la habitación – pero con tu burbuja cura todo, se me quito por completo, como es que funciona? – le pregunto ella.

-Ooh! – exclamo Willy con una sonrisa en su cara – esa burbuja absorbe todos los malestares de tu cuerpo y lo expulsa fuera, es como un analgésico solo que no contiene ningún químico.

-que bien! Has pensado en sacarlo a la venta? – le pregunto ella mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

-claro que no! Soy chocolatero, no boticario! – cruzo los brazos – tendría que dar mas explicaciones de cómo funciona

-mmm tienes razón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tan solo viéndose fijamente, Gabby pudo observar que el no llevaba chaleco.

-Y ahora? Porque no te pusiste tu chaleco?

-uumm quise hacer un cambio, te gusta? – dijo el parándose muy derecho y poniendo ambas manos sobre su bastón.

-me encanta! – ella se paro de la cama y camino quedando justo frente a el – pero te hubieras acomodado tu "W" – ella alzo sus manos y comenzó a acomodar la "W" de Willy que estaba chueca, Willy bajo la vista para tratar de ver como ella se acomodaba ya no solo la "W" sino también el cuello de su extravagante camisa, estampada color naranja-roja. Una vez que ella termino de hacerlo bajo sus manos, mas sin embargo sus ojos se clavaron en los Willy.

-gracias – le dijo suavemente el

-de nada – ambos seguían mirándose, la tensión seguía allí pero ninguno de los hacia nada.

-Vamos a desayunar? O comer? No se que hora sea – dijo Willy rompiendo el contacto visual – Cielos, ve la hora que es! Es prácticamente la hora de la comida – dijo el mirando su reloj.

Gabrielle no dijo nada tan solo asintió en silencio y ambos salieron de la habitación. Durante el trayecto al comedor ambos guardaron silencio, era como si la magia de la noche anterior hubiera desaparecido, y tal vez así era, después de todo esta vez ya no había vino de por medio, Gabby al analizar esto, se puso triste.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentaron.

-que te gustaría comer? – le pregunto el.

-nada... en realidad no tengo hambre – dijo ella poniendo la vista fija en la mesa, Willy noto el repentino cambio de animo y ella.

-si, ni yo tampoco – el se preguntaba porque estaba así, era acaso que había hecho algo mal? – que te parece nada mas un poco de fruta.

-como quieras... – fue todo lo que ella contesto.

Willy chasqueo 3 veces los dedos y un oompa loompa llego hasta el.

-tráenos por favor fruta, si? – el oompa loompa hizo su reverencia y salió, una vez mas Gabby y Willy se quedaron solos – que es lo que tienes? Te sigues sintiendo mal? Quieres otra burbuja cura todo?

-no, no es eso – le dijo ella volteándolo a ver.

-entonces que es? – le pregunto el tomando su mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-creo que debemos hablar acerca... – 2 oompas loompas entraron interrumpiendo lo que Gabrielle iba a decir, ella retiro suavemente su mano de la de Willy.

-Bueno vamos a comer algo y luego vamos al "Cuarto Ideal" a hablar, si? – fue lo ultimo que Willy dijo, y ambos comieron el plato de diferentes tipos de frutas que los oompas loompas les habían servido.

Una vez que ambos terminaron, Willy se paro y sin decir una palabra, se metió al ascensor, Gabrielle tomo esto como una señal, y también se metió al ascensor junto con el. El recorrido lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron al Cuarto Ideal, igual que la otra vez todo estaba hermoso, la brisa corría por el verde prado y los árboles que aun se encontraban afuera movían sus ramas al ritmo del viento.

-quieres sentarte? – le pregunto Willy

-no, prefiero que caminemos – le contesto ella y empezó a caminar. Willy la siguió y se puso a su lado.

-y que me ibas a decir? – empezó a hablar el.

-Willy... – ella se paro y volteo a verlo – sobre lo de ayer...

-si yo también... quería hablarte... por favor, no me digas que solo fue un error... que todo fue a causa del vino... – Willy bajo la mirada al verde pasto.

-no... claro que no – ella se acerco a el y tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Willy – eso era exactamente lo que yo te iba a decir.

-en serio?

-si

-entonces? No fue una alucinación, ni un sueño? – pregunto el, viéndola.

-no, yo también pensé eso por un momento, pero no, teniéndote aquí conmigo... – ella acaricio el pelo que se asomaba de su sombrero – recuerdo todo a la perfección – ella se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-ahora lo recuerdo – dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios – aunque para evitar lagunas mentales... – el se volvió a acercar a ella y la volvió a besar.

Cuando se separaron sonrieron y empezaron a caminar de nuevo, sin ningún rumbo fijo.

-que tan grande es este cuarto? – pregunto ella

-mmm, no lo recuerdo, nunca he caminado hasta el final – el tomo la mano de ella – tal vez sea una buena oportunidad ahora averiguarlo, no crees?.

-claro – ella sintió el látex en su mano, así es que decidió pedirle algo – Willy?

-si? – el volteo a verla abriendo mas de lo normal los ojos.

-porque los guantes?

-aaah, para mantener mis manos limpias, para que mas, ha, ha!– dijo el dándole una sonrisa fingida.

-pero ahorita no hay nada con que te ensucies, además me gustaría tener tu mano sin el látex de por medio – ambos pararon de caminar y ella esperaba a que el se quitara los guantes pero eso no ocurría – que ocurre, porque no te los quieres quitar?.

Willy la salto de la mano y se miro su mano, una cara de angustia lo invadió y Gabrielle se pudo dar cuenta de ello.

-que sucede Willy? – pregunto ella preocupada.

-mmm, nada prefiero no quitármelos – el empezó a caminar de nuevo dejándola atrás, ella sabia que el estaba evadiendo su pregunta. Ella lo alcanzo lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Willy?

-de verdad, prefiero no quitármelos y tampoco hablar de eso.

-por favor Willy, puedes confiar en mi – le dijo ella tomando ambas manos de el.

Willy guardo silencio, era obvio que no le quería decir el verdadero motivo de porque no quería quitarse los guantes, desafortunadamente para Gabrielle y afortunadamente para Willy, una alarma empezó a sonar en el cuarto Ideal.

"EMERGENCIA EN EL SECTOR 51, EMERGENCIA EN EL SECTOR 51" decía la alarma una y otra vez.

-que es eso? – pregunto Gabrielle

-oh, no, eso no puede ser bueno – dijo el, mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato que tenia una pantalla pequeña de cristal liquido.

-que pasa, dime.

-ese sector es de una área experimental, algo debió salir mal – le dijo Willy rápidamente, y desde el aparato apago la alarma – debo ir a ver que sucede, por favor quédate aquí y espérame a que regrese ok? – dijo el mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la cabaña donde se encontraba el ascensor.

-pero, espera! Puedo ayudarte! – Le grito ella para que la pudiera escuchar ya que se había alejado de ella.

-No! Puede ser muy peligroso – ella alcanzo a ver como el ascensor salía de la cabaña y este se acercaba a Willy para acortar la distancia, el se metió al ascensor y este salió disparado hacia arriba.

-Arrg! Como si fuera a estorbarle! – ella dio media vuelta y continuo caminando por el Cuarto Ideal – "quédate aquí" – dijo ella repitiendo las palabras que Willy le había dicho – pues no se a donde puedo ir si el se llevo el ascensor – se decía a si misma.

La brisa rozaba su rostro, el pasto y las flores se movían junto el aire que había, ella encontró una colina desde donde se podía ver a lo lejos la pequeña cabaña por la que había entrado junto con Willy unos minutos atrás, se sentó en el confortable pasto a admirar el paisaje. Cuando de repente, las ilusiones de las nubes desaparecieron dejando solo el azul del cielo, esto le pareció extraño, y volteo a donde estaba el lago y las montañas, y para su sorpresa también habían desaparecido, esto le extraño aun mas y de pronto esa suave brisa que sentía, también desapareció, algo estaba pasando y definitivamente no era algo bueno. Ella miro a su alrededor, estaba completamente sola y el silencio que la rodeaba era abrumador, de pronto sintió que el suelo tembló, como si hubiera habido una gran explosión. Rápidamente ella se puso de pie y pudo observar a lo lejos una columna de humo gris.

-Por dios! Que es eso? – ella se hecho a correr hacia esa dirección – por favor que no este Willy ahí – se decía angustiada.

Cuando aun le faltaba por llegar pudo distinguir unas figuras pequeñas que corrían en dirección a ella, cuando pasaron junto a ella pudo ver que eran oompas loompas, cubiertos por una extraña sustancia verdosa, todos ellos gritando producto del miedo, Gabby al ver esa escena supo que no era nada bueno, de pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo a gran velocidad.

-Willy! Estas bien! – dijo ella feliz mientras corría junto con el en dirección opuesta a la enorme columna de humo.

-no hay tiempo! Corre! – le gritaba el bastante agitado.

-que sucede! – pregunto ella al tiempo que se agarraba de su mano y seguir corriendo juntos.

-luego te explico! Ahora corre! – con su mano libre Willy saco el aparato que había utilizado antes, y presiono el boton para llamar al ascensor – espero no tarde mucho el ascensor de lo contrario estaremos perdidos! – ella no entendía porque Willy estaba tan preocupado, pero cuando volteo la cabeza pudo ver de lo que huían.

-Pero que demonios es eso! – ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, un enorme gusano de gomita los venia persiguiendo a gran velocidad y a su paso lanzaba chorros de un liquido verdoso, y se comía a cuanto oompa loompa se encontraba a su paso.

-hubo un accidente! – fue lo único que dijo Willy cuando la volteo a ver.

-Willy cuidado! – Gabby se freno de golpe pero el no lo hizo y se estrello directamente contra el ascensor de cristal que ya había aterrizado justo frente a ellos, exactamente frente a Willy, El reboto del golpe y cayo sobre el pasto inconsciente.

-Noo! – grito ella corrió a su lado y trato de reanimarlo – Willy, Willy! Vamos despierta! Esa cosa esta por alcanzarnos! – pero Willy seguía inconsciente – esto es no me puede estar pasando! – ella comprobó que el siguiera respirando, al comprobar que solo estaba desmayado, presiono el boton del ascensor para que se abrieran las puerta, ella jalo a Willy dentro y cerro las puerta, el gusano de gomita gigante ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-Boton donde esta el boton! – ella buscaba un boton que dijera emergencias, hospital o algo parecido pero nada, el suelo temblaba cada vez que el gusano de gomita se acercaba a ellos, ella sin poder encontrar el boton adecuado lo único que hizo fue presionar el boton del cuarto de Willy, Justamente cuando el ascensor empezó a subir, el gusano gigante les lanzo un chorro de ese liquido verdoso, que solo quedo por afuera del elevador.

Rápidamente el ascensor se elevo dejando al gusano de gomita abajo, comiéndose los árboles, comiéndose a los oompas loompas que encontraba y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Willy vamos reacciona, reacciona – le decía ella tomándolo de la cara y moviendo, pero no había respuesta.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso del cuarto de Willy, ahí todo estaba calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Willy tengo que llevarte a tu cuarto, tienes que cooperar – nada el no daba ninguna señal de estarla escuchando – hay... para que me esfuerzo el no me oye.

Gabrielle paso un brazo de el sobre su cuello y lo alzo un poco, apenas logro sacarlo del ascensor cargándolo, pero el era muy pesado para ella y en cuanto avanzaron un poco mas, el volvió a caer sobre el suelo

-Ups, lo siento Willy – dijo ella – no puedo llevarte cargando pesas demasiado para mi – el se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo, Gabrielle miro y se percato que el cuarto de Willy se encontraba justo frente a ellos – voy a tenerte que arrastrarte Willy, no hay otra opción – ella tomo los pies de el y empezó a jalarlo, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de el.

Ella abrió la puerta y pudo ver la cama la habitación aun era alumbrada por la débil luz que se alcanzaba a colar de afuera, continuo arrastrándolo hasta que estuvieron junto a ella.

-Dios, esto va a ser difícil – puso sus brazos debajo de los de el y con mucho trabajo logro subirlo a la cama – bien ya esta

Ella le quito su saco, primero de un brazo, luego el otro, desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa y le quito la W de oro.

-vamos Willy despierta! – le decía mientras le pegaba levemente en la cara, pero no había resultado – como lo despertare – se preguntaba ella por fin se le ocurrió una idea corrió al baño y trajo consigo un poco de agua, le roció la cara, pero nada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y de pronto sobre su escritorio de el encontró un recipiente con trufas de chocolate – Será?... – ella se paro y tomo una de las trufas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso la trufa justo frente a su nariz. Lentamente el empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Willy, estas bien? – le pregunto ella.

-uumm me duele la cabeza – dijo el mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

-no te culpo, te estrellaste muy fuerte contra el ascensor – ella puso una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciando su pelo corto.

-tu estas bien? Lamento haber llevado a ese monstruo a donde estabas tu, pero era la única forma de detenerlo.

-si estoy bien, pero porque a ese cuarto? – le pregunto ella

-es el cuarto mas subterráneo, no hay salida de ahí... – sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse de nuevo.

-esta bien Willy duerme un rato, podrás explicarme todo después – ella le seguía acariciando su cabello

Willy cayo en un profundo sueño. Gabrielle se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio y lo observaba en silencio, su vista recorrió las finas facciones de la cara de Willy, se veía tan adorable dormido y luego vio sus manos, bueno en realidad nunca las había visto ya que el siempre tenia esos guantes de látex puestos, y ella recordó la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que sonara la alarma. Gabrielle se paro de la silla y se dirigió a la cama , se sentó en la orilla, y tomo su mano izquierda que reposaba sobre su pecho de el.

Ella desabrocho el boton de la manga de su camisa, y suavemente empezó a retirar el guante de su mano, cuando lo quito por completo, ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Aun sin estar convencida, también quito el guante de la otra mano y solo encontró lo mismo.

-Willy... – fue todo lo que dijo ella, se separo de el y volvió a sentarse en la silla, lo mejor seria hablar con el cuando se despertara.


	14. Heridas

Este capitulo es un poco corto, pero espero se sorprendan aunque sea un poquito al leerlo, pronto actualizare con mas capítulos.

CAPITULO 14

"Heridas"

La noche ya había caído, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, Willy seguía dormido y Gabrielle aunque había tratado de no quedarse dormida, el sueño también la venció, se recostó sobre el escritorio y se quedo dormida.

Ella despertó de pronto, por un momento no sabia donde estaba, prendió una lámpara que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y aunque era una luz débil por lo menos era lo suficiente para alumbrarla a ella y a Willy, que seguía dormido, ella no pudo evitar volver a ver sus manos, y una pregunta asalto su mente.

-"porque Willy, como pudiste hacerlo" – ella estaba de verdad consternada por lo que había visto cuando retiro lo guantes, de repente Willy se empezó a quejar y mover en su cama, Gabrielle volteo a ver un pequeño reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio, las manecillas marcaban ya casi la medianoche.

-Willy? Ya te sientes mejor? – le pregunto ella acercándose a el, se sentó a la orilla de la cama para poder hablar mejor con el.

-me duele la cabeza – dijo el quejándose del dolor.

-si quieres puedo pedirle a un oompa loompa que te traiga una burbuja cura todo.

-eso estaría grandioso – le dijo el – desafortunadamente solo se pueden fabricar una o 2 a la semana, me temo que ya hemos llegado al limite, no se pueden hacer mas.

-entonces una aspirina, seguro que eso te ayuda, talvez no sea tan rápido como una burbuja pero... bueno llamare a un oompa loompa para que te la traiga –ella chasqueo 3 veces los dedos tal como Willy lo hacia, un oompa loompa apareció de inmediato – tráele a Willy unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua, por favor – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo el oompa loompa apareció con lo que Gabby le había indicado, se las entrego a ella y el pequeño salió de la habitación.

-toma, con esto te sentirás un poco mejor – ella le ofreció las aspirinas y el vaso con agua, Willy se sentó en su cama, tomo las aspirinas, las puso en su boca, tomo agua y se las paso.

-vaya por lo menos son mas fáciles de tomar que la burbuja cura todo.

Willy aun no se había percatado que sus guantes habían sido removidos y Gabrielle aun no le decía nada respecto a lo que vio, pero era algo que tarde o temprano iba a decirle.

El se recargo en la cabecera de su cama y una vez mas cerro los ojos, aunque esta vez no estaba dormido.

-Willy... – hablo ella para comprobar que no estuviera dormido.

-dime – dijo el sin abrir lo ojos.

-tengo que decirte algo, por favor no te vayas a enojar – le dijo ella muy suavemente.

-que es lo que pasa – ahora Willy ya había abierto los ojos y la miraba fijamente.

-escucha, hace rato cuando te traje hasta aquí... – ella tomo una de sus manos y de inmediato Willy sintió la piel de ella, no había ningún guante de por medio y esto a Willy lo tomo por sorpresa.

-me quitaste los guantes... – el dijo bajando la cabeza y mirando sus propias manos.

-si, yo se que no debí hacerlo...

-Claro que no debiste hacerlo! Te dije que no quería hablar sobre eso! – Willy alzo un poco la voz interrumpiendo a Gabrielle

-comprendo que estés molesto pero, yo sentía que ocultabas algo... y no pude evitar ver que era.

-Y aprovechaste la oportunidad cuando estaba inconsciente, verdad! Aun cuando yo te dije que no quería hablar de eso! – Willy estaba gritando cada vez mas fuerte – porque lo hiciste! Porque! – el parecía estar fuera de si.

-porque me preocupas! Maldita sea por eso! – ella también grito – y cuando vi estas marcas – ella tomo las manos de el, las volteo y las cicatrices de unas heridas en sus muñecas alumbradas por la tenue luz de lámpara del escritorio quedaron al descubierto – vi que tenia razón, que algo me ocultabas!

Willy retiro violentamente las manos de las de ella y su vista la clavo en otro lado de la habitación que estaba casi en penumbras.

-yo no quería que te enteraras – esta vez el hablo mas calmado

-y como planeabas ocultarlo? Teniendo siempre ese guantes? No crees que es algo tonto?

-y que mas querías que hiciera! – otra vez el hablo fuerte.

-decirme la verdad! Nada mas que eso!

-tenia miedo... – el puso sus manos sobre su cara.

-miedo de que, de que te dijera que eres un cobarde por no decirme, o que eres aun mas cobarde al haber intentado quitarte la vida cortándote las venas!

-tu no sabes, por lo que he pasado – le dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos.

-todos tenemos problemas, y si, a veces quisiéramos librarnos de todo... pero esa no es la forma – le dijo ella señalando sus manos.

-es que no entiendes! – le dijo – no sabes lo que es estar solo, desde niño cuando mi maldito padre me abandono, me la pase vagando de orfanato en orfanato porque ningún miembro de la familia me quiso llevar! Nadie quería un carga de mas, a los 16 cuando me corrieron del ultimo orfanato, tuve que sobrevivir por mi cuenta! Empecé a realizar mi sueño, cuando empecé a hacer dulces, y a la gente le encantaron, sentí que había encontrado un objetivo en la vida y rápidamente a los pocos años pude abrir mi propia tienda, y ya no me sentía tan solo – dijo el mas calmado – Un día, abrí mi fabrica, tenia mucho que hacer, y la soledad ya no la sentía, yo pensé que por fin iba a ser feliz, pero un día... – la rabia en su voz volvía a aparecer – los malditos avariciosos empresarios que también hacían dulces, enviaron espías a robar mis recetas que daban éxito a mi fabrica, eso me enojo tanto que despedí a cada uno de mis trabajadores – otra vez se había calmado y su voz se empezó a quebrar – y en el momento que cerré la puerta principal y apague todos los sistemas de la fabrica, me di cuenta que estaba solo, y que siempre lo iba a estar... – las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, esta vez Gabby no se detuvo y lo abrazo para tratar de reconfortarlo. Ella no dijo nada tan solo consolaba en silencio la pena de el.

-esa misma noche – continuo diciendo el, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – me corte por primera vez, fue un corte superficial, no paso a mayores, y sentir dolor, de pronto me hizo sentir vivo, entonces cada vez que me sentía mal, me cortaba... – dijo el mirando sus ya cicatrizadas heridas – un día me fui de viaje por todo el mundo y fue cuando encontré a los oompas loompas, gracias a ellos pude hacer volver hacer trabajar la fabrica, durante las mañanas era el hombre mas feliz del mundo pero cuando caía la noche, la soledad me estaba esperando.

-pero esta marca es muy reciente, Willy... – le dijo ella muy preocupada.

-una noche, estaba completamente oscuro no había nieve cayendo la luna brillaba en el cielo, una noche verdaderamente hermosa, no había absolutamente ningún ruido, tome una decisión, agarre mi navaja de afeitar y corte lo mas profundo que pude aguantar, la sangre empezó a brotar y yo pensaba que ahora si iba a dejar de sufrir, después de todo era una hermosa noche para morir.

-que ocurrió? Porque te detuviste? – le pregunto ella – que fue lo que te salvo?

-Esa noche, Dios había mandado un ángel... – Willy sonrió un poco y Gabby no sabia exactamente porque hacia eso – alguien había entrado a la fabrica a hurtadillas, y por muy decidido a morir que estaba, no podía permitir que nadie se robara mis recetas secretas, así es que me vende las muñecas y empecé a seguir a esa persona desde mi sistema de seguridad.

Gabrielle al oír esas palabras se quedo sin habla.

-eras tu... – dijo el con una sonrisa – cuando supe que estabas aquí para matarme y no para robarte mis recetas secretas decidí jeje... ya sabes

-si divertirte conmigo, mientras yo hacia el ridículo...

-yo pensé que eras una persona horrible, por hacer el trabajo sucio de alguien mas... pero cuando te conocí mejor, me di cuenta y concluí que el destino te había enviado aquí para salvarme.

Gabrielle no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-teniéndote aquí conmigo, todos estos días... ya no me siento solo y todo gracias a ti – Gabrielle sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, ella se acerco a Willy y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-eres el hombre mas raro que jamás haya conocido – ella le decía al oído de el.

-Pues tu tampoco eres la persona mas normal que haya conocido – le respondió abrazándola también.

-Por favor Willy, prométeme que jamás vas a volver a hacer una tontería como esa

-te lo prometo – fue todo lo que dijo.

-será mejor que duermas y descanses, mañana tienes que deshacerte de ese gusano gigante de gomita y explicarme que fue lo que paso.

-tienes razón – su voz sonaba cansada, el sueño lo estaba invadiendo de nuevo.

-te dejare descansar – se separo de el y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-no, espera no te vayas, quédate conmigo – le pidió el sentado en la cama.

Gabrielle dudo un poco ante la propuesta de Willy, pero el había abierto viejas heridas, todo por contestarle a ella sus preguntas, ella regreso sobre sus pasos en el camino apago la lámpara que se encontraba en el escritorio, la habitación quedo a oscuras, con dificultad llego hasta la cama. Willy se quito los zapatos y acomodo las cobijas para que ambos se pudieran acostar, cuando ella se sentó sobre la cama, se quito los zapatos también, se metió debajo de la cobijas junto con el. Ella pudo oler el aroma de Willy en toda la cama, se volteo sobre su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Willy, subió su mano y acaricio su terso cabello.

-Buenas noches – le dijo ella, recorrió su mano a su mejilla, se acerco a el y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-gracias por estar conmigo – le dijo Willy ya con los ojos cerrados.

Al poco tiempo ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, Willy por esa noche descansaba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, la serenidad de la noche envolvía a ambos, había sido un día extraño y difícil, la mañana ya llegaría y ya habría tiempo de enfrentar futuros problemas, mientras tanto un dulce sueño los confortaba.


	15. Decisiones

CAPITULO 15

"Decisiones"

La luz entraba por la ventana, pegaba sobre sus rostros, ambos seguían en la misma posición que la noche anterior, como si estuvieran sincronizados los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días estrella... – le decía Willy con una sonrisa

-... la tierra te dice Hola – ella completo la oración

-ha ha! Pensé que no te gustaba esa oración! – le dijo Willy.

-pero cuando tu lo dices me encanta – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Willy escucho un rugido como el que escucho la primera vez que hablo con Gabby.

-tienes hambre? – pregunto el alzando una ceja.

-aja, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar para ir a desayunar algo no crees, no hemos comido nada desde ayer.

-sip

Gabrielle se levanto de la cama de Willy y se paro un segundo en medio de la habitación y volteo a verlo.

-puedo ocupar el ascensor?

-adelante

-gracias! – ella le dijo y salió al pasillo donde estaba el ascensor ya no estaba cubierto por ese extraño liquido verdoso – vaya necesito por lo menos 2 de esos oompas loompas en mi casa.

Ella se metió al ascensor, busco el boton del cuarto de huéspedes y rápidamente llego a su piso, bajo y se metió directamente en su cuarto. Se aseo, cambio de ropa, y justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto, Willy estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah! – grito el – justo en este momento iba a tocar.

-Ja! Pues ya estoy aquí vamos a desayunar porque me muero de hambre.

-si, yo también

Ambos bajaron al comedor y cuando entraron la comida ya estaba servida.

-aahy que delicia! – dijo Gabby.

-si, vamos, vamos – ambos prácticamente corrieron a sentarse a la mesa.

Sobre la mesa vasos con leche de chocolate y en los platos había servido unos trozos de lo que parecía ser queso, pero este era café, un poco de fruta para acompañar y en el centro para adornar todo el plato un poco de crema batida con una cereza de gomita en la punta.

-Todo se ve delicioso! – dijo ella tomando un cubierto y comiendo un poco de fruta.

-lo se! – dijo el también tomando un cubierto – eso es queso, pero no cualquier queso, es un queso de chocolate.

-como?

-si, mira para que una vaca de buenos quesos de chocolate, su leche debe salir con sabor a chocolate, como la que esta en estos vasos – el señalo los vasos que estaban llenos de deliciosa leche sabor chocolate – al igual la crema batida, se debe batir bien la vaca para que de una buena crema batida, HA! – dijo el felizmente y empezó a comer.

-ah, ya veo – dijo ella comiendo ese queso color café – mmmm muy bueno.

Ambos terminaron muy rápido su desayuno, después de todo no había probado bocado en 24 horas.

-Willy que fue lo que paso ayer con ese monstruo? – pregunto ella tomando de su vaso.

-Ooh! – uso su acostumbrado tono de voz – veras estaba tratando de hacer unas mascotas de dulce, que cuando un niño adquiriera una jugara con ella un tiempo, y después en lugar de que el niño la alimente, el se la podía comer, y así podría tener diferentes tipos de mascotas en una misma semana! HA!

-Gran idea Willy, pero que fue lo que salió mal entonces?

-uumm, una sobredosis de Wonka-Vita – el vio que ella no sabia de lo que le estaba hablando

-la Wonka-Vita son un conjunto de vitaminas para que algo crezca... entonces un oompa loompa se le paso la dosis y el gusano creció y creció – el hizo un ademán con ambas manos.

-Como vas a detenerlo, entonces?

-para estas horas el efecto ya se ha de haber acabado, en estos momentos ha de ser una lindo y pequeño gusanito indefenso.

-pero yo vi como se comía a los oompas loompas!

-oh si, es una perdida lamentable pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto – dijo el bajando la cabeza.

-y el cuarto Ideal? Quedo destruido.

-si, los oompas loompas lo arreglaran y ya no será tan secreto como antes... pero que remedio...

-lastima – dijo ella terminando por completo su vaso de leche con chocolate.

-ehy! Tengo que ir al cuarto de inventos para trabajar, quieres venir conmigo? Te lo mostrare de seguro te fascinará!

-claro!

-vamos, vamos – el se paro corriendo y se metió al ascensor, ella lo siguió y se dirigieron al cuarto de inventos.

Cuando entraron al cuarto Gabrielle observo que ese era el cuarto donde había caído por el tobogán.

-aquí fue donde aterrice, cuando baje del cuarto de chocolate en ese tobogán.

-jeje, si te golpeaste muy fuerte, por un momento pensé que ibas a tocar todo y cuando vi que no lo hiciste una gran presión se fue de mi.

-porque lo dices?

-imagínate lo que hubiera pasado! Todos mis experimentos son peligrosos en esta etapa, mira por ejemplo este liquido! – Willy corrió al lado de un matraz que contenía una sustancia color morado – es un nuevo shampoo que estoy desarrollando, al ponértelo no tienes que ir a cortarte el pelo, ya que se mantiene así mientras te lo sigas poniendo.

-que tiene eso de peligroso? – pregunto ella

-mmm la sustancia esta en un tiempo de inestabilidad, si tu te lo aplicas en este momento, te quedarías calva! Jajaja – sonrió el con su risa burlona.

-uhy.

-mira por aca tengo, los chuparricos eternos que ya te había comentado, caramelo para tapar caries, cuando saque eso a la venta mi padre se va a volver loco, jaja, mas por aca hay dulces que truenan en la boca, es perfecto para tus enemigos.

-Wuaw!

Ella miraba todo a su alrededor, era como si estuviera hechizada por todo lo que veía, tubos que transportaban dulce liquido, chocolate y muchas otras deliciosas sustancias.

-ven te voy a dar algo – ambos se metieron a la oficina de el.

-que es?

-tus cosas, ya sabes tu computadora, tu celular, y todas estas cosas que no se para que sirvan.

-oh, gracias – ella tomo la pequeña mochila que era donde traía todo.

-y le agregue algo a tu computadora, cuando la estaba revisando me di cuanta que tenias el mapa anterior de la fabrica, la actualice con el nuevo para que lo puedas consultar y no te pierdas.

-wow! Gracias!

En ese momento el celular de ella sonó, ambos se quedaron viendo. Pero ella no contestaba el teléfono.

-no vas a contestar? – le pregunto el, ella vio en la pantalla del teléfono y vio que quien llamaba era Slugworth.

-si... – ella apretó la tecla para contestar y sabia que lo que le fuera a decir ese horrible hombre no le iba gustar – diga? – contesto ella poniendo su celular en su oído.

-Que diablos paso contigo! Porque no he recibido noticias de ti! Déjame decirte que ya avise a tu agencia y me dijeron que ya estabas fuera! – ella oía lo que Slugworth gritaba, se despego un poco el celular de la oreja para que no le lastimara la horrible voz.

-si señor, lo se es solo que tuve problemas mayores con Wonka

Willy le decía con señas que colgara pero ella no lo hizo.

-escúchame bien – le dijo Slugworth mas tranquilo – no me importa que estés haciendo con Wonka allá adentro, pero quiero esas recetas que te dije que te robaras, si no lo me las das, mandare a alguien para que se haga cargo de el, Oíste! – y con esto Slugworth corto la comunicación.

-que te dijo esa rata de alcantarilla? – pregunto el acercándose a ella,

-que había sido despedida de la agencia, nada que no supiera...

-y que mas? – pregunto el sabiendo que el le había dicho mas, lo sabia por la cara que ella había puesto hacia pocos segundos.

-nada... – mintió ella y le dio una falsa sonrisa – todo esta bien, en serio.

-bueno esta bien.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas al respecto y el le mostró donde anotaba todas sus notas.

-en estos cuadernos guardo todas mis notas.

-y porque no usas una computadora para archivar todo?

-estas loca? Y exponerme a que se infiltren a mi sistema, no gracias.

-tienes razón – las palabras de Slugworth seguían resonando en sus oídos – Willy?

-si, dime – decía el mientras seguía tomando notas en sus cuadernos.

-puedo ir al salón de chocolate? Ya sabes tengo algo que pensar... y como no esta disponible el Cuarto Ideal, creo que ese servirá.

-claro! Adelante! Después yo te busco – le dijo el con una sonrisa.

-gracias – ella se acerco a el y le dio un leve beso en lo labios tomo todas sus cosas y salió de la oficina de el y se dirigió al cuarto de chocolate, pero había olvidado algo... su celular quedo sobre el escritorio de el.

Una vez que llego ahí, el sonido del chocolate cayendo por la cascada dominaba el lugar, no era tan tranquilo ni bello como el Cuarto Ideal, pero al menos podría estar sola un rato y pensar, después de todo los oompas loompas no podían escuchar sus pensamientos.

-"Maldita sea, porque tuve que contestar el teléfono, sino lo hubiera hecho talvez no estaría angustiándome... pero que tal si de todos modos hubieran enviado a alguien mas a eliminarlo, que dilema, y ahora si no le llevo las recetas a Slugworth va a matarlo, no puedo permitir eso... pero tampoco puedo traicionar a Willy, no se lo merece el se porto tan bien conmigo, no se que hacer, no se que hacer." – ella seguía pensando mientras caminaba por todo el cuarto de chocolate. En tanto no tenia idea de lo que pasaba en la oficina de Willy.

Willy continuaba escribiendo en sus cuadernos todo los que los oompas loompas habían descubierto en el tiempo que el no estaba ahí.

-vaya me ausento un día y el trabajo se acumula a montones! – entonces el escucho un ruido cerca de el, observo frente a el y se percato que era el celular de Gabrielle – vaya se le olvido llevarse su celular.

El lo tomo en su mano y en la pantalla vio que era el inútil de Slugworth, decidió contestar y exigirle que ya no llamara mas.

-Deja de molestar lombriz de agua puerca! – le grito Willy por el teléfono.

-Ah Wonka que sorpresa! No pensé que tu fueras a contestar el teléfono – Slugworth le hablo en un todo burlón.

-te lo voy a repetir una sola vez, deja de molestarla, oíste!

-oooh mira que tierno, no me digas que te enamoraste de ella... solo para que lo sepas, ah eso la mande! Para que se ganara tu confianza y me trajera todas esas recetas y así tu ya no tengas éxito! Y yo si! JAJAJA – la risa malvada de Slugworth retumbaba en el oído de Willy.

-eres una rata mentirosa, ella jamás haría algo así! – le grito Willy

-JAJA yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu... – con esto colgó el teléfono y Willy quedo helado, después de lo que había escuchado.

Se quito el teléfono de la oreja y se dejo caer pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla

-"no, el esta mintiendo" – se decía una y otra vez a si mismo "sabes que lo que te dijo el es la pura verdad" la voz dentro de su cabeza volvió a aparecer – no, es mentira.

Willy no salió de su oficina el resto del día, de hecho no salió ni para comer y esto le extraño mucho a Gabrielle. Ella que aun se encontraba en el cuarto de chocolate así es que se acerco a un oompa loompa para preguntarle.

-oye, no has visto a Willy? – el oompa loompa le contesto movimiento negativamente la cabeza – esta bien gracias

Ya era casi hora de la cena y no había visto a Willy desde que lo dejo en su oficina por la mañana y ya le empezaba a preocupar que no la fuera a buscar para nada, nunca había dejado de buscarla para una comida, y eso era desde que la tenia como prisionera. Ella ya no pudo aguantar mas la presión, tomo de nuevo el ascensor para ir a buscarlo a su oficina.

Cuando llego ahí solo había uno que otro oompa loompa trabando, se metió a la oficina y no había nadie. Ya todas las luces estaban apagadas. Ella cerro la puerta y vio que era hora de la cena, corrió al ascensor y se dirigió al comedor, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ella lo pudo ver en su silla de siempre, pero el ya estaba cenando.

-Willy, te estuve esperando en el cuarto de chocolate – le dijo ella tomando asiento junto a el.

-tuve mucho trabajo, no pude ir – le dijo el comiendo de su plato, sin siquiera voltear a verla, un oompa loompa se acerco a Gabrielle y le sirvió su cena.

Ambos acabaron en silencio, esta vez no hubo explicaciones en que consistía la cena, ni una risa, ni una sola palabra, Ah Gabrielle le extraño esto, ya que Willy nunca perdía la ocasión de explicarle lo maravilloso de sus alimentos.

-Willy estas enojado por algo – le pregunto ella

-no, porque debería de estarlo? – dijo el sin voltear a verla.

-no se, te siento distante conmigo...

-alucinaciones tuyas... es que tuve mucho trabajo hoy – le mintió Willy.

-ah – dijo ella parándose de su asiento – en ese caso me voy a dormir, que tengas buenas noches – se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla, pero el no la volteo a ver para nada, ella se alejo al ascensor de cristal y se metió, pero justo antes de que ella presionara un boton volteo a ver a Willy y le dijo – te quiero mucho Willy, no lo olvides – presiono el boton y el ascensor se fue de inmediato.

-quisiera creerlo... – dijo tristemente Willy y llamo a un oompa loompa que apareció al instante – quiero que le digas al equipo de seguridad de la fabrica que estén listos muy cerca de mi cuarto, si? – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Gabrielle mientras caminaba a su habitación sabia lo que debía hacer si es que quería proteger a Willy, aunque le iba doler mucho traicionarlo era mejor que perdiera sus recetas secretas a que perdiera la vida. Ella entro a su habitación y la cerro, fue a su cama, saco una hoja de papel de entre sus cosas que poco tiempo atrás Willy le había entregado, y empezó a escribir una nota.

Mi querido Willy, por favor perdóname por lo que hice, pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía permitir que nada te pasara, no podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que pude haberlo evitado, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.

_Con cariño, Gabby._

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de ella, doblo la nota y la dejo sobre la cama. Se dirigió al closet y busco la ropa negra con la que había entrado, se la puso y una vez mas acomodo todo su equipo de espionaje, al final cuando estuvo lista, prendió la computadora y si efectivamente todo el croquis nuevo de la fabrica estaba ahí.

Miro el reloj de la computadora, marcaba ya mas de media noche, tomo la nota de su cama, y salió de su cuarto, una vez mas tenia trabajo que hacer y esta vez no podría fallar. Se metió al ascensor, presiono el boton del cuarto de inventos y el ascensor salió disparado hacia allá.

Cuando llego, ella salió y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de el, para esa hora ya no había nadie en ese cuarto. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la oficina, se dirigió a donde Willy guardaba todas sus recetas, saco los cuadernos de las anotaciones de el, y con un escáner en forma de pluma, archivo toda la información en aquella innovadora pluma. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Cuando termino de archivar la información. Guardo la pluma y salió de la oficina, todo estaba en silencio, tomo el ascensor y pudo haber sido fácil salir en ese momento, pero no podía irse, sin por lo menos dejarle la nota a Willy, así es que presiono el boton del cuarto de Willy.

El ascensor la llevo directamente, ella bajo, camino por el oscuro pasillo y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de el giro la perilla, abrió la puerta, todo estaba en calma y en completa oscuridad, camino sin hacer ruido hasta donde estaba el escritorio, dejo la nota encima de el, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad así es que ya pudo ver un poco mejor. Se acerco a la cama donde una sombra se veía, se paro junto a ella y se quedo ahí un rato.

-Lo lamento Willy...

En ese momento las luces de todo el cuarto se encendieron, asustándola por completo, ella volteo a ver la cama y esa sombra que vio no era nada mas que un montón de almohadas.

-no vengas con cursilerías en este punto... – era la voz de Willy ella se volteo rápidamente y lo vio parado junto a la puerta – como pude ser tan ciego para confiar en ti.

-no Willy no entiendes, por favor déjame explicarte – le pedía ella

-es demasiado tarde, ahora veo que toda la gente es igual, yo pensé que tu eras diferente... – Willy chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de 15 oompas loompas entro corriendo a la habitación con las pelotas rojas con las que unos días antes la habían puesto KO. Los oompas loompas empezaron a lanzárselas, pegándole en las piernas lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas.

-no Willy espera...

-es muy tarde, talvez ya me hayas robado el corazón, pero mis recetas no te las llevaras… - Willy movió la mano en señal a los oompas loompas y todos se abalanzaron hacia ella, aventando a su paso los dulces que parecían proyectiles, ella vio como Willy le daba la espalda, y esto le partió el corazón ella, lagrimas caían por su rostro

-Willy por favor! – Willy había decidido no ver mas, se había volteado, por que era como si también estuviera recibiendo los golpes, el cerro los ojos y lagrimas corrían también por su rostro. Hasta que una vez mas ella cayo inconsciente.

Los oompa loompas le quitaron todo lo que ella traía sobre su ropa negra, la computadora, las armas, todo utensilio le fue retirado.

-saben que hacer... – les dijo Willy sin voltear a ver, los oompas loompas la llevaron arrastrando hasta afuera de la habitación. Willy se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada. Tan solo triste por lo que había pasado.

Los oompas la sacaron fuera de la fabrica y la dejaron sobre una banqueta, la nieve caía sobre las calles, una noche muy fría, ellos se desaparecieron en medio de la noche dejándola ahí sola.

Después de un tiempo ella empezó a volver en si, el frió era insoportable y todo su cuerpo le dolía, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la fabrica y en medio de la noche.

-Dios... no – se sentó y empezó a buscar sus cosas y no tenia nada con ella – la pluma por favor que no me hayan quitado la pluma – ella busco en su zapato que era donde la había escondido, afortunadamente la halló y la esperanza volvió – aun hay una oportunidad de salvarte Willy.

Ella se paro con dificultad de la acera donde se encontraba y busco su coche, tenia una cosa que hacer aunque fuera contra su voluntad.


	16. Culpa

Lamento la tardanza pero tuve un momento en que volví a la horrible realidad y no me podía concentrar en escribir, en fin aquí están 2 capítulos mas, para el próximo no tardare tanto lo prometo.

CAPITULO 16

"Culpa"

Gabrielle seguía caminando con dificultad por la calle, le dolía el cuerpo, pero mas que nada lo que le dolía era el corazón, haber traicionado a Willy y ver en sus ojos el desprecio hacia ella, solo la hacia sentir mas mal, por fin a lo lejos ella pudo ver su auto que estaba cubierto por la nieve. Se acerco a el y usando su código de voz la puerta del auto se abrió, se subió en el, el auto estaba completamente helado, pues había estado ahí ya varios días desde que ella se infiltro a la fabrica. Usando su huella digital encendió el auto, prendió la calefacción para tratar de calentarse un poco, ella miro en la pantalla de su auto, el reloj marcaba ya casi las 5 AM, ella había estado inconsciente en la nieve cerca de 4 horas, era un milagro que no hubiera entrado en hipotermia. Cuando la temperatura en el interior del coche se elevo, marco el numero telefónico de Slugworth utilizando el teléfono satelital de su carro,

Ella espero a que Slugworth le contestara, el teléfono sonó 3 veces hasta que por fin una voz se oyó del otro lado.

-quien llama a estas horas! – grito Slugworth

-señor tengo las recetas, lo veré enfrente de su fabrica dentro de una hora.

-ah eres tu... perfecto así hoy mismo podré empezar a producir deliciosos dulces que me harán rico! JAJAJA – la malvada risa de Slugworth, era como puñaladas a Gabrielle, ella corto la comunicación.

Gabrielle se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, ella activo los limpiadores del parabrisas para quitar toda la nieve que se había acumulado. Prendió la luces del auto y acelero para encontrarse con Slugworth. Cuando tomo la carretera para dirigirse a la inmunda fabrica de Slugworth, por el espejo retrovisor observo como la fabrica de Willy se encogía a la distancia. Otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Gabrielle llego a la fabrica de Slugworth exactamente en una hora, para su sorpresa la limosina de Slugworth ya estaba estacionada frente a la fabrica, a ella no le extraño para nada, pues Slugworth era una lombriz avariciosa. Estaciono el coche justo detrás de la limosina, apago el coche, se quito el cinturón de seguridad, y con un suspiro bajo del automóvil, toco la ventanilla de la limosina, la puerta se abrió y ella se metió.

-bien, me lo trajiste? – a Slugworth le brillaban los ojos

-si...

-bien, damelas, damelas – el lucia totalmente desesperado por tener la recetas secretas.

-antes... tiene que asegurarme que no le hará daño a Wi... a Wonka – le dijo ella severamente.

-claro que no, lo prometo – dijo con una farsante sonrisa en su cara , ella le entrego la pluma donde estaban toda la información

-si, por fin! Las recetas son mías! – el guardo la pluma en el interior de su saco y pudo ver que ella no estaba nada feliz – a propósito, discúlpame si te ocasione problemas con tu noviecito Wonka – esto ultimo hizo que Gabrielle se exaltara.

-que? De que habla!

-oh si, le dije que yo te había enviado para que te ganaras su confianza y así le pudieras sacar todas sus recetas, JAJAJA – el viejo reía sin parar.

-eres un hijo de... – ella se abalanzo sobre el tratando de ahorcarlo.

-aarrgg... auxi... – decía sin mucho éxito Slugworth, de pronto 2 guardaespaldas de el entraron a la limosina, agarraron a Gabrielle y la separaron de el, sacándola de la limosina.

-jajaja – Slugworth seguía riéndose sin parar – que tengas un buen día! – el cerro la puerta de la limosina y esta arranco, metiendose a la fabrica dejándola ahí parada.

Gabrielle se fue a su auto, lo encendió y manejo directamente a su departamento, no podía estar mas tiempo cerca de aquella fabrica. El camino hacia su hogar no era muy largo, pero la nieve que continuaba cayendo impedía tener una buena visibilidad, sin importarle aumento aun mas la velocidad, lo único que quería era llegar y tratar de olvidar lo que había hecho, pero ella sabia que era imposible.

Cuando llego a su departamento dejo su coche en el lugar de siempre, subió al elevador del edificio, e inmediatamente a su mente vino el ascensor de cristal de la fabrica de Willy, trato de apartar de su cabeza esa imagen, presiono el boton de su piso, este empezó a subir de inmediato, pero aquí no había movimientos bruscos, ni vueltas a la izquierda o a la derecha, ni diagonales, en este elevador todo era completamente aburrido y monótono, cuando ella salió del ascensor saco la llave de su departamento, camino por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el, metió la llave para abrirlo. Su departamento no era muy grande, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para una persona, ella se dirigió a su habitación, la luz de la mañana entraba con fuerza e iluminaba todo, se acerco a la ventana y cerro completamente la persiana, ella no quería luz, no quería saber nada del mundo exterior, fue al cuarto de baño se aseo, cambio de ropa y regreso a su habitación, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

Ella se sentía muy culpable, era seguro que en este momento Willy no quería saber nada de ella, y no era para menos, lo había traicionado, le había robado al hombre que no solo le había abierto las puertas de su fabrica, sino también las puertas de su corazón.

El sueño la venció y quedo profundamente dormida. En su sueños, se vio a si misma con Willy, ambos caminando por el cuarto ideal, de pronto el se apartaba de su lado y la dejaba sola.

Mientras tanto Willy en la fabrica no salió de su cuarto todo el día, se la paso encerrado ahí arrepintiéndose de haber confiado en ella, los oompas loompas trataban de llevarle comida pero el solo la rechazaba.

-"te dije que no confiaras en ella" – el volvió a escuchar la voz dentro de su cabeza – "ella te engaño, te traiciono... de nuevo estas solo, como siempre" – Willy tenia la mirada perdida – solo... – fue lo único que dijo el.

Gabrielle en su sueño, vio como Willy estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, el estaba muy triste, ella trato de hablarle pero el parecía que no la escuchaba. Willy saco una navaja y la acerco a su muñeca izquierda.

-Willy nooo! – Gabrielle despertó de repente. Miro el reloj que estaba junto a su cama, marcaba las 5 de la tarde, había dormido todo el día. Rápidamente ella se paro, tenia que hacer algo, ella sabia que Willy podría hacer una estupidez si lo dejaba solo. Ella recordó que su celular se había quedado en la fabrica, decidió marcar su numero, el teléfono sonaba pero nadie le contestaba.

-no me va a contestar – dijo ella tristemente y colgó de nuevo el teléfono, no sabia que hacer ella estaba totalmente confundida, necesitaba ayuda tomo de nuevo el teléfono y marco el numero de su amiga. el teléfono empezó a sonar, hasta que después de 4 tonos por fin entro la llamada

-Hola?

-Vicky? - Gabrielle decía al otro lado de la línea. Vicky era la mejor amiga de ella, ambas pertenecían a la misma agencia de asesinos, si necesitaba ayuda, Vicky era a la persona que necesitaba.

-si, pasa algo malo? - la chica percibía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien

-hice algo terrible, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente – su voz estaba apunto de quebrase.

-esta bien, esta bien, dime donde quieres que nos veamos y ahí estaré

-café Greystone, esta justo enfrente de la fabrica... de la fabrica de Willy Wonka

- Willy Wonka? tu "trabajito", acaso necesitas ayuda para vengarte de el, por lo que provoco con el "Jefe"?

-cuando te vea te contare todo con mas detalle, solo apresúrate si?

-esta bien, voy para allá!

Gabrielle salió de inmediato de su departamento al café Greystone, ella llego en menos de media hora, estaciono su coche frente, bajo y entro al café, con la vista busco a su amiga, pero ella aun no había llegado, se sentó en una mesa y espero.

Después de 5 minutos Gabrielle vio desde el interior de la cafetería como Vicky bajaba de su auto, un Peugeot descapotable color verde limón y ponía la alarma antes de entrar al café, Vicky entro y con la vista busco a Gabby, no la veía hasta que por fin la encontró en una mesa del fondo, Vicky se acerco a ella y se sentó en el asiento frente a ella

-que bueno que llegaste... - ella vio su reloj- lo hiciste muy rápido.. como lo hiciste – le pregunto

-cuando eres un arma letal, te sientes con el poder de hacer lo que te venga en gana, además ya no recuerdas lo bien que me enseño a manejar Syd? - Vicky sonrió de una manera maliciosa

-oh tienes razón... - fue todo lo que dijo ella

-y bien, para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia, quieres recuperar tu "dignidad de asesina"?

-quisiera que jamás me hubieran asignado ese "trabajo" - decía mientras ponía su cabeza entre ambas manos que se encontraban sobre la mesa

-que fue lo que paso para que estés así? Nunca te había visto tan mal- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y las piernas - si me lo pides, yo misma iré y lo "terminare" de una vez

-no no no, por favor ni siquiera pienses eso... – se apresuro a decir

-pero que te pasa a ti ahora!

-no tienes idea de lo que paso... todo empezó cuando me asignaron este "trabajo" me reuní con el tipo que quería mandar a desaparecer a Willy, me dio toda la información, investigue un poco y me metí a la fabrica como nos enseñaron, todo resulto bastante fácil, no había sistemas de seguridad, nada absolutamente nada...

-entonces cual fue el problema – le pregunto su amiga

-bien... lo que ocurrió fue... – Gabby le contó lo que paso con su primer intento de envenenarlo con la cápsula y que no resulto.

-me sorprendes, nunca fallas y menos con un blanco tan sencillo como Wonka - dijo reclinándose en el asiento y con aire pensativo - que tiene este tipo de especial que pudo sobrevivir a ti?

-cerebro, supongo... después lo intente de nuevo tratando que pareciera un accidente – ella le contó sobre la trituradora de cacao, y como también fallo en su segundo intento.

-ja ja ja, disculpa que me ría pero este tipo parece tener mucha suerte...yo diría que demasiada

-después hice un acercamiento directo, y cuando lo tenia apuntándole con mi arma, el no se sorprendió ni nada al contrario me dijo que el ya sabia que yo estaba ahí – le hablo acerca de como los oompas loompas la habían atacado y puesto KO.

-oompa loompas, que demonios son esas cosas! acaso existen personas así? o estabas bajo la influencia de alguna droga que el te dio?

-no me dio nada, son unos pigmeos que vivían en loompalandia y el los trajo a trabajar a su fabrica, por cierto les paga con granos de cacao

Vicky tenia una cara de asombro que no podía disimular, y se estaba preguntando si su amiga realmente estaba "en sus 5 sentidos", o su reciente despido la había afectado en algo

-acaso por eso...?- y giro la cabeza hacia la fabrica - acaso por eso la fabrica aun produce?

-así es... bueno continuo, cuando desperté yo estaba en un cuarto parecido a una prisión, y yo pensé que el se iba a portar de manera hostil conmigo, pero todo lo contrario me llevo de comer y por cierto una deliciosa comida, por un momento pensé que tramaba algo contra mi...

-que persona tan mas extraña es este Señor Wonka – dijo alzando una ceja – después de que fuiste a tratar de acabarlo - dijo negando con la cabeza

-lo mismo pensé yo, pero entonces el me invito a cenar a su comedor muy hermoso por cierto, y la cena fue bastante deliciosa, me dio salmón y tomamos chocolate, el mas rico que haya probado, y después nos pusimos a platicar.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja - Vicky no paraba de reírse

-de que te ríes - le pregunto ella totalmente desconcertada

-nada, nada tu continua creo que ya se por donde va la cosa...

- ...- Gabby no dijo nada tan solo guardo silencio y desvió su mirada hacia la fabrica - bueno, la cosa es que me ofreció un cuarto mas cómodo y al día siguiente también tuvimos un delicioso desayuno. Y el me mostró parte de su fabrica... – otra vez guardo silencio – el se puso muy raro de pronto y me llevo a un Cuarto llamado Cuarto Ideal, ahí el me dijo acerca de su triste infancia y pude comprender por que es tan raro por decirlo de alguna manera.

- de verdad no puedo creerlo, te volviste la presa tan fácilmente, es increíble de ti este Wonka debe ser bastante peculiar

-y lo que ocurrió después... algo que jamás me había pasado durante un trabajo...

-que paso?

-Bueno, esa misma noche durante la cena, el me confeso que era su cumpleaños me dio un delicioso vino sabor a fresa y brindamos por eso, y por muchas otras cosas mas, entonces una cosa llevo a otra hasta que terminamos besándonos... – ella bajo la cabeza

-ya lo veía venir... pero como pudiste involucrarte sentimentalmente con el hombre al que se supone tenias que asesinar?

-es que tu no lo conoces, es tan diferente a los demás, tan inteligente, su ingenio no tiene limite, además tiene unos hermosos ojos color violeta.

-eso lo se perfectamente – dijo ella rascándose la cabeza – sabes cuantas veces inconscientemente lo has repetido desde que me empezaste a platicar? - dijo riendo

-al día siguiente ya sabes, la resaca nadie me la quitaba pero el ,me dio una burbuja cura todo y se me quito el malestar obviamente no queríamos comer nada... pero las cosas no estaban bien fuimos de nuevo al cuarto ideal a hablar acerca de lo que había pasado una noche antes y ambos nos dimos cuenta, que no había sido un sueño ni nada si no una linda realidad – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara - pero algo complico las cosas – ella le contó acerca del gusano de gomita gigante y como descubrió el terrible pasado de Willy, sobre sus heridas.

-vaya, en la situación en la que encontraste con el - dijo en un suspiro - pobre Wonka, tratar de suicidarse nunca hubiese imaginado esa historia tan trágica detrás de una eminencia de la confitería

-lo se, después descubrí que la misma noche que yo había entrado a la fabrica a eliminarlo, el había decido ponerle un fin definitivo a su vida, pero lo que me dijo el me dejo sin palabras

-que te dijo

-que no lo hizo porque un ángel le había sido enviado para salvarlo... adivina quien es el ángel

-HAY! No me digas... al parecer Wonka es una persona muy dulce

-tanto como el chocolate mismo.

-mmm ya veo porque caíste bajo sus encantos... ya quisiera que Syd me dijera la mitad de lo que Wonka te dijo a ti en todos estos días... bueno pero si te llevas tan bien con el porque estas así?

-al día siguiente todo iba perfecto, el decidió devolverme todo el equipo que yo llevaba, en eso sonó mi teléfono celular, era Slugworth y me amenazo con mandar a matar a Willy si no le entregaba las recetas secretas

-pero robar va contra tus principios, primero matas a robar! – le dijo su amiga asombrada

-eso lo se, pero tampoco podría matar a Willy... lo quiero demasiado, no podía permitir que Slugworth le hiciera daño

-Maldición! sabes en primer lugar no se por que aceptaste trabajar con el - dijo golpeando la mesa con la mano - independientemente de Willy Wonka o no, ese tipo es una basura todos lo saben

-trabajo es trabajo además me lo asignaron no tenia muchas opciones, bueno pero lo peor aun no pasaba.

-paso algo peor?

-al pasar el día Willy se porto muy raro conmigo y en la cena decidí que iba darle las recetas a Slugworth con tal que no le hiciera nada a el ... - ella guardo silencio unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – el maldito de Slugworth hablo con Willy por teléfono y le dijo que me había enviado a ganarme su confianza...

- muy bien tranquilízate – le dijo Vicky – hay algo que debes saber...

-que es? – pregunto Gabrielle mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían alcanzado a salir de sus ojos.

-Slugworth llamo a la agencia hoy y contrato a alguien para terminar con Wonka...

-que! Esa maldita rata bastarda, me dijo que si yo le entregaba las recetas ya no le haría daño a Willy

-si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra – dijo en tono sarcástico – como pudiste creerle a Slugworth, es mas como pudiste ser tan ingenua como para darle las recetas! Te hubieras quedado adentro de la fabrica con Wonka, estando tu afuera es presa fácil y lo sabes...

-... – ella no respondió nada – y tu como sabes que Slugworth contrato a alguien mas para asesinar a Willy?

-mmm porque a mi me ofrecieron el trabajo...

-no puedes aceptarlo! – dijo ella parándose de su asiento.

-eh, calma, calma, claro que no lo acepte no estoy loca como tu al aceptarlo... pero se quien lo tomo

-quien? – pregunto ella tomando de nuevo asiento

-Gemini...

-Gemini! No puede ser... es el mas sanguinario de todos nosotros!

-yo sugiero que regreses a la fabrica, debes avisar a Willy que corre peligro

-Willy no me va a dejar regresar.. además ahora tengo mas miedo que el se pueda hacer daño a que alguien entre a la fabrica

-PRESCISAMENTE POR ESO, DEBES ESTAR A SU LADO! - dijo golpeando el piso con los pies - si no que clase de "ángel" serias

Esas palabras le llegaron profundo a Gabrielle, su amiga tenia razón, tenia que hacer algo y lo tenia que hacer rápido

-tienes razón, pero no tengo ningún equipo con que infiltrarme, esta vez no creo que sea tan fácil, seguro ya puso toda la seguridad a funcionar... además esas pelotitas que los oompas loompas avientan son muy doloras ya van dos veces que me ponen KO con esas cosas...

-ja ja ja ja ja acaso no recuerdas quien es la mejor en infiltrase a lugares difíciles de toda la agencia? - dijo levantando airosa la cabeza

-tu?

-acaso lo dudas? - dijo llevándose la mano hacia la espalda para desenfundar su arma.

-no no claro que no - se apresuro a decir – que sugieres?

-pues entrar de nuevo! Así tu te encargas de buscar y cuidar a tu chocolatero mientras yo me encargo del "sanguinario" Gemini

-pero te podrían echar de la agencia por interferir en una misión que no te corresponde

-no me importa ese Gemini me debe una, además ya me canse de trabajar en esa tonta agencia... me han ofrecido una mejor paga en otra organización secreta – dijo cortando cartucho de su pistola – además tu sola no podrías con todo, ese Gemini es alguien especial...

-de casualidad traes mas cosas útiles en tu auto? – pregunto ella mientras ambas salían de la cafetería.

-lo de siempre, ya sabes, juguetitos letales – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa

-perfecto, démonos prisa, pronto caerá la noche

Ambas salieron de la cafetería y se metieron al carro de Vicky, rodearon toda la fabrica para asegurarse que no había nada extraño.

-no se ve ningún movimiento sospechoso – dijo Gabrielle en el asiento de copiloto

-Es Gemini, a el le gusta hacer todo a la media noche, y apenas son las 8 – dijo viendo su reloj – aun tenemos unas 4 horas para entrar y prevenir a tu chocolatero.

-bien vamos a esconder tu coche en algún callejón...

-Porque? – le pregunto Vicky – que tienes en contra de mi Peugeot

-es color verde limón! No crees que llama demasiado la atención?

-... si tu lo dices – ella busco un callejón cercano a la fabrica y lo estaciono dentro.

Ambas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la cajuela del auto.

-veamos que traes – dijo Gabrielle examinando la cajuela.

-radares de detección de movimiento, pistolas 9 mm, municiones, lentes de visión nocturna e infrarroja, detector de minas, granadas, micrófonos a distancia, video cámaras de cable óptico, radio comunicadores, pistola de descarga eléctrica ...

-ok, ok debemos tenemos que entrar con lo básico, necesitaremos unos radio comunicadores por si nos separamos, radares de detección de movimiento...

-lentes de vision nocturna?

-si tu los quieres si, yo no los necesito, podríamos llevar balas de caucho? No quisiera dañar a los oompa loompas..

-bien, si tu quieres llévate cargas de caucho, yo cargare algunas pero mi pistola no la separas de mi, también me llevare la pistola de descarga eléctrica.

-bien, también necesitamos... una ganzúa – dijo Gabrielle repasando todo como si se tratara de una lista para el supermercado

-aquí esta..

-sogas...

-listas

-creo que es todo... – dijo ella acomodándose todo el equipo.

-ah no, espera falta esto – Vicky se metió de nuevo al auto y saco unos lentes con micas color azul.

-y eso para que? – pregunto Gabrielle sin saber exactamente para que se ponía las gafas si era de noche.

-como que para que? Pues para el estilo!

-oookay – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la fabrica.

-aaashh – fue todo lo que dijo Vicky y con fuerza cerro la cajuela del Peugeot y rápidamente alcanzo a su amiga.


	17. Batallas

CAPITULO17

"Batallas"

Eran las 9 de la noche, hacia un par de horas que la nieve había dejado de caer pero aun así el frió era terrible, ambas se acercaron a la barda de la fabrica y con las cuerdas, treparon por ellas para cruzar del otro lado, lo consiguieron sin ningún problema, ambas cayeron sobre la blanca nieve sin hacer el menor de los ruidos. Se comunicaban por señas, ambas se pegaron a la pared que separa la fabrica del mundo exterior.

-hay que prender el radar de movimiento – dijo Gabby en voz baja, y Vicky asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas se acercaron a la puerta principal de la fabrica, con la ganzúa abrieron la cerradura, esta vez la puerta no estaba trabada, así es que entraron fácilmente. Una vez mas Gabrielle se encontraba en ese largo pasillo. Checaron los detectores de movimiento, pero no aparecía nada.

-estas segura que hay puma locas... o como sea que se llamen aquí adentro? Todo parece estar vacío – le dijo con una cara de escepticismo

-oompas loompas y si, si hay así que deja de verme con esa cara como si estuviera loca!

-esta bien, esta bien yo solo decía...

Ambas siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que este se empezó hacer cada vez mas chico y llegaron al final donde se encontraba la puerta pequeña. Vicky saco su pistola, le coloco el silenciador y se preparo para cualquier cosa. Gabrielle se la quedo viendo, pero no dijo nada, saco la ganzúa y abrió la puerta

-por favor ahorita que entremos no toques nada... – le dijo Gabrielle, justo antes de abrir por completo la puerta.

-calma, prometo portarme bien..

Gabrielle abrió la puerta y frente a sus ojos apareció el increíble cuarto de chocolate, el verde pasto, los árboles de dulce, la cascada y el rió de chocolate.

-vaya... es asombroso... – dijo Vicky con la boca abierta

-lo se, vamos, hay que buscar el ascensor de cristal.

-ascensor de cristal, Wuaw eso tengo que verlo... – ambas caminaron por el cuarto de chocolate, pasaron al lado de la cascada, algo andaba mal, no era normal, no habían encontrado a ningún oompa loompa.

-algo anda mal... – dijo Gabrielle parándose de pronto en medio del cuarto.

-que sucede?

-revisa el radar de movimiento – le dijo ella, Vicky lo checo pero en el no aparecía nada.

-no hay, nada.

-exacto, es como si nos estuviéramos metiendo a una... – antes de que pudiera decir la oración completa, cerca de 20 oompas loompas las rodearon, apuntándoles con los dulces que utilizaban como proyectiles – emboscada...

-que demonios son esas cosas! – dijo apuntándoles con el arma.

-baja el arma... – le dijo sin elevar mucho la voz

-que! Claro que no!

-le cambiaste las balas como que te dije?.

-si, así lo hice.

-bien déjame hablar con ellos – dijo Gabrielle y dio un paso al frente los oompas loompas estaban listos para disparar.

-Por favor, tengo que ver a Willy esta en gran peligro – pero ninguno de los oompas loompas bajaba la guardia – es que no entienden! Alguien viene a asesinarlo!

Un oompa loompa le disparo un dulce-proyectil, que le dio directamente en el brazo izquierdo.

-AAUUCH! – grito ella y regreso al lado de Vicky.

-estas bien? – le pregunto ella.

-Ya me harte que me lancen esas malditas cosas! – les grito a los oompas loompas – acabemos con ellos – le dijo a Vicky al tiempo que sacaba su arma también.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar – los oompas loompas estaban aun esperando el movimiento de ellas – a la de tres... una... dos...

-tres! – grito Gabby y empezaron a dispararle a los oompas loompas, con tiros perfectos rápidamente redujeron el numero de pequeños que les apuntaban, ellos empezaron a dispararles, aunque no eran tan rápidos, uno de ellos alcanzo a darle a Vicky justo en su hombro.

-AAAHH! Pequeña criatura de arrepentirás! – ambas seguían disparando, debido a que la pistola de Gabrielle no tenia silenciador, los disparos hacían eco por todo el cuarto de chocolate.

Después de una incesante batalla el fuego ceso, los oompas loompas estaban tirados en el pasto, quejándose de dolor, debido a las balas de caucho.

-JA! Haber que se siente, para que vean que no es lindo recibir golpes! – les decía en tono burlón a lo oompas loompas que estaban viéndola desde el suelo.

-ok, ok, ya apresurémonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Gemini llegara en cualquier momento.

-bien por aca esta el ascensor de cristal.. – Gabrielle presiono un boton y las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver es espectacular ascensor.

-vaya, así que todo es cierto... – dijo Vicky mientras ambas entraban al ascensor

-acaso creías que bromeaba?

-No… solo que te habías vuelto loca

Gabrielle presiono el boton del cuarto de Willy, ella se preparo para el agitado, viaje, pero no le dijo nada a ella, el ascensor empezó a vibrar y en menos de un segundo salió disparado hacia arriba, después a la izquierda por ultimo a la derecha, después de esa vuelta el ascensor se detuvo y Gabrielle pudo ver a través del cristal, el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Willy que a diferencia de otras ocasiones estaba en penumbras.

Vicky debido al viaje inesperado se había caído en el camino, y estaba levantándose del suelo cuando Gabrielle ya estaba a fuera.

-ahora me crees?

-por favor, para la próxima avísame – dijo ella sobandose la cabeza.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de Willy, cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta del cuarto, Gabrielle dio un suspiro, puso una mano sobre la perilla del cuarto pero no abrió, no sabia que era lo que iba a encontrar dentro, y eso la llenaba de terror.

-quieres que entre contigo? – pregunto Vicky en voz baja

-no, tengo que hacerlo yo sola... – dijo ella volteándola a ver en medio de la casi completa oscuridad

-bien estaré aquí afuera por si necesitas ayuda

-esta bien

-solo date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo – Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza, giro la perilla , dentro no se veía nada, estaba completamente oscuro, ella entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás de si.

Gabrielle dio dos pequeños pasos totalmente a ciegas, ella tropezó con una lámpara en el camino.

-Willy, donde estas – decía ella viendo hacia todos lados, aun sin acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Pero el no respondía

-háblame Willy, se que estas aquí – aunque no lo podía ver ella sabia que estaba ahí, podía oler el peculiar aroma a chocolate y cacahuate que Willy tenia.

-veniste a terminar tu trabajo? – le dijo el sentado al borde de la cama, al fin pudo distinguir su silueta en medio de la oscuridad.

-no claro que no – le dijo ella en el tono de voz mas suave que pudo hacer – he venido porque estas en peligro, un asesino viene directo a la fabrica y el no es nada sutil en hacer su trabajo.

-el?... bueno por lo menos no habrá peligro que se robe mi corazón, como tu lo hiciste – esas palabras le dieron directamente en el corazón a Gabby.

-Willy, por favor no seas tan duro... – ella se acerco unos pasos mas a el, en el camino pateo un par de botellas de vidrio – déjame explicarte.

Ahora sus ojos ya estaban completamente acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pudo ver el deplorable estado de el y de toda la habitación.

-voy a ahorrarte la molestia de matarme – dijo el viéndola directamente – lo haré yo mismo...

Willy tomo de sobre la cama su navaja de afeitar y la coloco sobre su cuello. Gabrielle al ver esa escena corrió hacia el y antes que de que hiciera cualquier movimiento se abalanzo sobre el, haciendo que ambos cayeran de la cama, ella tomo con su mano la muñeca que sostenía la navaja, ambos estaban forcejeando en el suelo...

-déjame! – le gritaba Willy

-No ! No dejare que te lastimes ! – también gritaba ella

-a ti que te importa mi vida, te la llevaste cuando te robaste mis recetas! – el tenia mucha fuerza, si ella no hacia algo rápido el no iba a ser el único que saldría herido, decidió aplicarle una llave en su mano para que soltara la navaja.

-AAAAAH! – grito Willy de dolor, ella no quería hacerle daño pero no había otra opción, por fin el soltó la navaja y ella aprovecho para tomarla y aventarla lejos del alcance de el.

-ya basta Willy! Como puedes ser tan cobarde! – ella estaba prácticamente sobre el, sosteniéndole ambas muñecas. Ella miro directamente a los ojos de Willy y lo que observo era algo que no había visto en el antes, rabia.

-Y a ti que te importa! – le grito el aventándola, haciendo que se estrellara contra el pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la cama.

Gabrielle se sintió desorientada por un momento debido al golpe que se dio al estrellarse contra el mueble, ella vio como Willy se ponía de pie y corría hacia donde ella segundos antes había lanzado la navaja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces también se paro y corrió para alcanzar a Willy, cuando el se agacho para tratar de agarrar la navaja, ella lo agarro por detrás y le aplico una llave para tratar de inmovilizarlo.

-Déjame! – le gritaba el

-ya te dije que no! – Willy trataba de safarse de la llave sin éxito alguno. Ambos habían caído de nuevo al suelo.

-porque, porque insistes en salvarme! Ya tienes lo que habías venido a conseguir! – Willy aun trataba de safarse de la llave de ella.

-si no te salvara, entonces que clase de ángel seria! – ella repitió las palabras que Vicky le había dicho unas horas antes.

Willy al escuchar esas palabras dejo de oponer resistencia.

-fue una trampa no entiendes? Slugworth nos tendió una trampa! – le decía ella

-una trampa? – repitió el

-si, yo no vine aquí a robarme nada!... Si primero vine a matarte – Willy ya estaba mas calmado – pero cuando te conocí, no pude hacerlo, eres demasiado importante para mi como para eliminarte

-te fuiste y te llevaste mi corazón contigo – le dijo el con un tono de voz muy leve.

-lo se... y lamento haber cometido ese terrible error – le dijo soltándolo de la llave y abrazándolo por detrás, paso sus brazos alrededor de el y le susurro al oído – y por eso regrese, pues mi corazón se quedo aquí – le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el pecho de el – ahora ya te regrese el tuyo y tu me has devuelto el mío – ella le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-te equivocas – le dijo Willy volteándose a verla, ella no entendía lo que el le decía – porque mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y volver a abrazarlo, Willy también respondió al abrazo.

-nunca me vuelvas a dejar – le dijo Willy separándose un poco de ella solo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos.

-jamás – le respondió ella, Willy se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente, como si se tratara de un sello que jamás romperían.

Del otro lado de la puerta Vicky ya no oía ruido alguno. De pronto todo quedo en absoluto silencio, ella puso atención, y alcanzo a escuchar una explosión a lo lejos.

-Diablos! – maldijo y observo su reloj, era medianoche – Gemini ya esta aquí – el tiempo había pasado volando, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontrara. Ella comenzó a caminar en círculos y a preguntarse porque Gabby tardaba tanto allá dentro. Una segunda explosión se oyó, ella ya no aguanto mas y entro abruptamente al cuarto de Willy.

-Gemini esta aquí! – grito desde el umbral, la poca luz que había en el pasillo entro a la habitación alumbrando el lugar donde estaban Willy y Gabby – Uhy lamento interrumpirlos, pero hay que darnos prisa, no hay mucho tiempo.

Ambos se levantaron del piso rápidamente alarmados, Gabrielle porque Gemini había llegado y Willy porque no sabia quien era aquella joven mujer que estaba en el umbral de su habitación.

-Quien eres tu! Fuera de mi fabrica! – grito Willy

-Willy cálmate es mi amiga esta aquí para ayudar – le dijo volteándolo a ver – como sabes que Gemini esta aquí? – le pregunto a Vicky

-hubo dos explosiones seguro esta tratando de volar la puerta principal, hay que apurarnos.

-Gemini?... no entiendo – Willy pregunto

-Slugworth lo contrato para eliminarte... es el asesino mas violento y sanguinario de nuestra agencia, hay que apresurarnos – le dijo tomándolo de la mano,

-es prácticamente imposible que vuele mi puerta principal, tendría que usar muchísimos explosivos! – dijo Willy

-si es necesario... los usara hasta que entre – dijo Vicky aun en el umbral de la puerta.

-bueno eso nos dará tiempo, antes que entre a la fabrica y llegue al cuarto de chocolate.

-No puedo permitir que entre! – dijo Willy exaltado – vería mis secretos! – dijo viendo a Gabby

-yo estaría mas preocupada por que destruyera todo a su paso – dijo Vicky

-perdona pero no estaba hablando contigo, kay? – le dijo lanzándole una fría mirada.

-hay! Por favor, no hay tiempo para este tipo de cosas hay que ir a prepararnos! – grito Gabrielle – Si no queremos que Gemini se meta mas a la fabrica hay que atacarlo en el cuarto de chocolate, no crees? – dijo mirando a Vicky

-seria lo mejor, además tenemos la ventaja que el no sabe lo que se encontrara, podríamos sorprenderlo ahí – Vicky dio media vuelta y se dirigió por el pasillo para llegar al ascensor.

Willy y Gabby salieron de la habitación de el y la siguieron.

-porque la trajiste, es obvio que no le interesa destruir mi hermoso cuarto de chocolate – le dijo Willy a Gabrielle en voz baja

-esta aquí para ayudar, nosotros solos no podríamos con Gemini, créeme...

-pero porque ella! – ambos llegaron al ascensor, donde Vicky ya estaba esperando.

Ella no le dijo nada solo apretó el boton del cuarto de chocolate, esta vez no la iba a agarrar desprevenida.

-me alegro, que ya sepas usar MI ascensor – el miro a Vicky sonriendo de manera fingida, ella no le dijo nada, solo lo miro de reojo, el ascensor empezó a vibrar y de pronto empezó a bajar a gran velocidad.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de chocolate, pudieron observar como los oompas loompas corrían de un lado a otro, algunos llevaban dulces para usarlos como proyectiles, otros mas se escondían detrás de los árboles,

-Mis oompas loompas de seguridad defenderán la fabrica – dijo Willy saliendo del ascensor.

-solo saldrán heridos Willy créeme, lo mejor será que nos encarguemos nosotras de la situación. – dijo Gabrielle

Las explosiones seguían afuera de la fabrica, pronto un grupo de 20 oompas loompas estaba en guardia esperando justo frente a la puerta.

-ellos no dejaran su posición, fueron entrenados para eso – dijo Willy, mientras Vicky no había dicho nada y de pronto una idea se le ocurrió,

-Gabby que te parece si dejamos que los oompas esos, lancen el primer ataque, seguro eso va a tomarlo por sorpresa después nos encargamos nosotros.

-bien... dijo ella, las explosiones cesaron un momento.

-que ocurre – dijo Willy – ya entro?

-no, seguro esta recargando los explosivos... – dijo Gabrielle – bien eso nos da unos minutos mas, Willy dile a los oompas loompas que en cuanto lancen su primer ataque se dispersen, después, nosotros lo atacamos.

-esta bien – dijo Willy y se dirigió a los oompas loompas para darles nuevas instrucciones.

-Oye como que tu Willy es medio hostil, no? – le dijo Vicky mientras observaban como Willy les decía las instrucciones.

-no, es solo que es un poco... arisco a las personas que no conoce

-un poco? – le dijo Vicky alzando su ceja, Gabrielle ya no respondió nada porque Willy se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellas.

-listo ya les dije – Willy se paro al lado de Gabby.

-hay pero que mal educada soy, no los he presentado formalmente, Willy ella es Vicky... Vicky el es Willy Wonka.

-Señor Wonka, Gabby me ha hablado mucho de usted – le dijo Vicky

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti – volvió a sonreír de manera fingida.

Las explosiones volvieron a aparecer solo que esta vez mas fuertes, tanto que el suelo temblaba debajo de ellos, y el rió de chocolate se agitaba. Una vez mas las explosiones cesaron, y pocos segundos después se volvieron a oír, y esta vez mas cerca.

-Gemini esta del otro de la puerta – dijo sacando su arma, y cambiando el cartucho de balas de caucho por balas verdaderas – Señor Wonka sabe utilizar una arma? – le dio una arma a Willy.

-nunca he usado una... – dijo el tomándola con su mano derecha.

-bueno lo único que tiene que hacer es apuntarle y jalar del gatillo.

-Ha-ha! Creo que es fácil – dijo el apuntando hacia arriba.

-lo es Willy, solo no cierres los ojos cuando dispares – Gabrielle le dijo, sacando también su arma y cambiando de balas.

-yo lo atacare con la pistola de descarga eléctrica, y cuando el este débil, ustedes le disparan – Vicky saco la pistola de descarga eléctrica y la encendió, esta era una especie de ballesta, funcionaba lanzando una punta metálica que se sujetaba al blanco y por medio de un cable se envía la descarga eléctrica.

Una fuerte explosión los ensordeció por completo, Gemini había logrado derribar la ultima puerta, los oompas loompas se pusieron listos a disparar, una nube de polvo se formo entorno a la puerta.

Todos estaban preparados, Gemini el sanguinario había logrado entrar a la fabrica.


	18. Gemini

Gracias una vez mas por los reviews, pero saben ? estoy algo triste, porque pronto sera el final... en fin espero que les guste este capitulo.

CAPITULO 18

"Gemini"

-Wonka! Tu peor pesadilla ha llegado! – la voz de Gemini se oyó, era una voz grave y llena de rabia.

De pronto entre la nube de humo apareció la silueta de un hombre, el dio un paso adelante y todos lo pudieron ver mejor, su pelo era rojo como la sangre, en su rostro una cicatriz marcaba su vida llena de violencia, y vestía una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Cuando Gemini entro por completo se quedo viendo a los oompas loompas que le apuntaban directamente.

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí... creo que me equivoque y llegue al kinder – dijo Gemini, prendiendo un cigarro. El caminó hacia los oompas loompas, estos al ver que Gemini era muy grande, retrocedieron un paso.

-Wonka donde estas! – grito el y viendo alrededor, los oompas loompas dispararon los dulces-proyectiles, pero no le ocasionaron ningún daño, los oompas loompas se sorprendieron al ver eso y rápidamente se dispersaron tal como Willy les había dicho – Eso es todo lo que tienes Wonka! No seas cobarde y sal a enfrentarme! – decía mientras inhalaba de su cigarro.

-No des un paso mas – grito Vicky desde su posición.

-Victoria! Que sorpresa! – dijo el volteándola a ver – ya trabajas como niñera de Wonka? Espera un momento... pensé que eras la de Syd... no no pobrecito... eso no se hace - le dijo caminando hacia ella y moviendo la cabeza burlonamente.

-alto ahí! – le grito Gabby, del lado opuesto, Gemini se paro en seco y volteo a verla.

-Vaya! Gabrielle, es cierto lo que me dijeron? Que te habías vuelto la mascota de Wonka? Nunca lo creí de ti... siempre tan orgullosa., JAJAJA – dijo Gemini en tono burlón.

-No te permito que le hables así... – dijo Willy parándose al lado de Gabrielle.

-Wonka! Por fin te apareces! Veo que contrataste a dos niñeras para que cuidaran de ti! Vamos! No seas cobarde y enfréntame como hombre, o que? Prefieres ocultarte detrás de ellas dos?

-Podrías salir herido, y no queremos eso verdad? – dijo Willy con una sonrisa – O no! Espera! Creo que ese es punto Ha-ha!

-JAJAJA Tu herirme a mi Wonka? – dio una ultima inhalada a su cigarro – En tus sueños – el se acerco a la orilla del rió y arrojo la colilla dentro de el – que hermoso kinder Wonka tu lo construiste?

-ya basta de hablar! – Vicky le disparo y la punta de metal se adhirió a la espalda de el, Gemini se sorprendió al sentir ese disparo.

-Que! – dijo el, y Vicky acciono la descarga eléctrica, que llego rápidamente al cuerpo de el, para cuando el quiso reaccionar la descarga ya recorría su cuerpo. AAAARGGGGG! Se quejaba cayendo de rodillas sobre el verde pasto.

-ahora! Ahora! Dispárenle! – grito Vicky – que esto no durara para siempre!

Tanto Gabrielle como Willy empezaron a disparar pero ninguna bala podía penetrar la gabardina de el, era como si estuviera blindada.

-JAJAJAJAJA – se empezó a reír descaradamente Gemini.

-que sucede! – grito Vicky – atínenle!

-No se puede! Es como si la gabardina estuviera blindada! – grito Gabrielle mientras disparaban la ultima ronda de balas – se han acabado las municiones!

Poco a poco, la descarga eléctrica también se acabo, y no habían logrado nada, tan solo a atontar un poco a Gemini que estaba sobre sus rodillas en el pasto. Vicky soltó la pistola y corrió al lado de Gabby y Willy.

-porque no funciono! – pregunto Gabrielle

-no tengo idea, pero en cualquier momento se recuperara.

-que haremos? – pregunto Willy

Gemini respiraba pesadamente pero poco a poco se incorporo y su cara ahora estaba llena de rabia.

-los matare! A todos! – Gemini gritaba mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia ellos, humo salía de su gabardina debido a la descarga.

-es hora ejecutar el plan B – dijo Vicky mirando a Gabrielle

-Plan B? – pregunto Willy – tenemos un plan B?

-SI! CORRE! – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y agarraron a Willy una de cada brazo para jalarlo, cuando vieron que Gemini estaba completamente recuperado y corría directamente a ellos.

-Corran todo lo que quieran, pero no podrán escapar de mi... – Gemini se echo a correr detrás de ellos, el abrió su gabardina y saco dos enormes pistolas, apunto hacia ellos y disparo.

-AAAh! Cúbranse! – grito Vicky mientras se escondían detrás de un gran árbol de manzanas dulces.

-que vamos a hacer, no tenemos armas... – dijo Gabrielle.

Una ráfaga de balas pegaban en el árbol, haciendo que trozos de este salieran volando, manzanas caían y rodaban directamente al rió de chocolate.

-esta destruyendo mi hermoso cuarto! Hagan algo! – les grito Willy

-estamos pensando! – Vicky y Gabby gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los disparos pararon un momento, ellos podían oír como Gemini cambiaba cartuchos para volver a disparar. Y escucharon como Gemini cantaba una canción infantil.

-Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate, Wonka seguro esta ahí! – dejo de cantar y una vez volvió a disparar.

-hay que hacer algo rápido! – grito Gabrielle para que la pudieran escuchar.

-no me digas... – dijo Vicky en tono sarcástico.

-que día es hoy? – pregunto Willy

-que? – respondió Vicky

-martes por que? – Gabby contesto a la pregunta de Willy

-tengo una idea! – grito Willy, ambas se lo quedaron viendo – entremos al ascensor

-pero es de puro cristal! Eso no aguantara! – le dijo la amiga de Gabby.

-claro que si! Ese cristal lo fabrique yo! – Una vez mas Gemini dejo de disparar.

-vamos! Es el momento! – grito Gabrielle y los 3 corrieron hacia donde estaba el ascensor.

Gemini observo como corrían colina arriba, el dejo tiradas sus armas y corrió para alcanzarlos. Cuando los 3 pudieron meterse al ascensor, se dieron vuelta y observaron con terror que Gemini corría directamente hacia ellos.

-rápido Willy, rápido, presiona un boton! – le decía Gabby.

-no encuentro el boton! – decía el desesperado buscando en la pared donde estaban todos los botones.

-Wonka cierra las puertas! Ahí viene Gemini! – grito Vicky

Justamente cuando Gemini se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, Gabrielle presiono el boton para cerrar las puertas, para cuando Gemini llego golpeo con ambos puños el ascensor y este tembló por completo.

-Willy! Date prisa! – Gabrielle lo presionaba

Gemini seguía golpeando violentamente el ascensor.

-Salgan! No sean cobardes, bola de gallinas! – les gritaba Gemini, pero ellos no le hacían caso.

-ooooh – dijo Willy en un alto tono de voz – aquí esta – presiono el boton, el ascensor de inmediato empezó a vibrar, en pocos segundos despegaría dejando a Gemini detrás, En cuanto Gemini vio eso, se separo del ascensor y saco otra arma.

-oh no – dijo Vicky.

Cuando el ascensor despego, Gemini disparo una especie de ancla a la parte inferior del ascensor donde se sujeto, el ascensor se elevo pero se llevo junto con el a Gemini jalándolo detrás, el empezó a subir por el cable que estaba anclado al ascensor.

-es imposible! – dijo Gabrielle, cuando vio que Gemini estaba justo debajo de ellos, golpeando el cristal para llegar a ellos.

-pronto llegaremos... – dijo Willy totalmente calmado

Gemini seguía golpeando el cristal hasta que por fin logro estrellarlo.

-pronto lo romperá por completo! Wonka espero que lleguemos pronto! – dijo Vicky.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, llegaron aun cuarto que en su mayoría era blanco, aunque estaba vació, en el centro existía una gran agujero. Los 3 salieron corriendo del ascensor y corrieron al centro del cuarto, cerca de donde se encontraba ese gran agujero

En cuanto ellos salieron Gemini logro romper el cristal y empezó a subir por el agujero que había hecho.

-que vamos a hacer aquí! – grito Gabrielle

-bajaremos por ese agujero – dijo Willy señalándolo

-a donde nos llevara? – pregunto Vicky

-al incinerador... – dijo Willy

-QUE? – gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Gemini había logrado subir por completo al ascensor y ahora estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto

-esta vez no podrán escapar! – dijo el dirigiéndose a ellos.

-vamos salten! – grito Willy, pero nadie hacia nada, Gemini saco una pistola y les apunto.

Sin tener otra opción Vicky fue la primera que salto al agujero que se veía totalmente oscuro.

-AAAHHH! – cayo gritando, poco después tanto Gabby como Willy se lanzaron dejando a Gemini arriba

-UUYYY! Esto es divertido! – se oía gritar a Vicky que iba delante de Willy y Gabby.

Gemini arriba corrió hacia el agujero y también se lanzo,

-Willy este es tu plan! – le gritaba Gabby

-espera y veras – aun todos seguían cayendo a gran velocidad por el agujero que ahora se había convertido en un tobogán y daba vueltas muy cerradas, subía y bajaba.

Willy saco el dispositivo con el que una vez había llamado al ascensor de cristal, cuando el gusano de gomita gigante los iba persiguiendo. Presiono un boton y los pocos segundos, ellos fueron desviados hacia la derecha, una vez que los 3 pasaron Willy volvió a presionar el boton,

Gemini que venia justo detrás de ellos, también a gran velocidad, observo como los 3 fueron desviados a la derecha, y justo cuando el también iba a irse a la derecha, la desviación se desactivo y el se siguió de frente.

-Maldita sea! – grito Gemini observando como se había pasado de la desviación y cuando devolvió su vista al frente, pudo ver un resplandor rojo, eran llamas, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, pero eso no evito que se detuviera o cambiara de curso. Gemini cayo directamente al incinerador.

Willy, Gabby y Vicky seguían cayendo a gran velocidad hasta que por fin pudieron ver una luz blanca justo delante, ellos salieron disparados del tobogán y cayeron encima de una gran cantidad de malvaviscos.

-Vaya que paseo! Otra vez! – dijo Vicky totalmente feliz, sentándose sobre los malvaviscos.

-estas bien? – pregunto Willy viendo a Gabrielle.

-si, y te lo debo a ti... gracias por amortiguar mi caída... – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ha-ha! No hay problema... – Gabby se levanto encima de el y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-en donde estamos? – pregunto Vicky poniéndose de pie y caminando con dificultad sobre los malvavisco.

-en el cuarto de Malvaviscos... Ha-ha es obvio no? – le dijo Willy

-que paso con Gemini? – pregunto Gabrielle.

-lo mande directo al incinerador – respondió Willy siniestramente – nunca debió haber venido a mi fabrica...

Nadie dijo nada tanto Vicky como Gabrielle estaban asombradas ante la respuesta de Willy. Los 3 bajaron de ese gran montón de malvaviscos.

Los oompas loompas que estaban en el cuarto de malvaviscos quedaron asombrados al ver a los 3 bajar de ese montón. Vicky aun no podía creer todo lo que había visto en esa asombrosa fabrica.

-Señor Wonka, de verdad que cuando Gabby me dijo acerca de todo esto, no le creí – dijo ella mientras Willy presionaba el boton para llamar al ascensor.

-pues ahora que lo has visto... – le dijo viéndola fijamente y con una sonrisa falsa en su cara – será mejor que no hables acerca de eso... kay?

-no se preocupe, seré una tumba

-eso espero – Willy se volteo al frente a esperar a que el ascensor llegara.

-Willy? Por que esperamos al ascensor? Quedo destruido... – le pregunto Gabby confundida. Willy volteo a verla sin decirle nada, en ese momento el ascensor llego y abrió las puertas frente a ellos.

-acaso creías que solo tengo un ascensor? Ha-ha! – sonrió Willy y los 3 se subieron en el.

Willy presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate y el ascensor subió hecho un bólido. En ese momento el celular de Vicky sonó.

-si?...ooohhh – dijo ella y tapo el micrófono para que pudiera hablar sin que fuera escuchada por el otro lado del teléfono – es el jefe – dijo en susurro – agradezco la molestia señor... si entendido – ella corto la comunicación, tanto Gabby como Willy estaban a la expectativa de lo que le habían dicho.

-que fui dada de baja JA! Como si me importara – dijo ella tranquilamente

-no fue por mi culpa verdad? – Willy pregunto.

-no Sr. Wonka, no todo el mundo gira alrededor de usted... – le contesto sarcásticamente. Willy solo miro de reojo y volteo a ver a Gabby como exigiendo que le dijera algo.

-vamos, Willy ella solo juega, relájate! – le dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

El ascensor había llegado al cuarto de chocolate, las puertas se abrieron y ante sus ojos un paisaje muy desalentador estaba. Árboles destrozados, el pasto dañado, algunos arbustos en llamas y los oompas loompas trataban con desesperación poner todo en orden y recuperar el control, Willy se quedo sin palabras ante tal destrucción.

-mi hermoso cuarto... – dijo Willy observando todo.

-tal vez no deberías ver Willy, vamonos de aquí, estoy segura que los oompas loompas pondrán todo como estaba antes en pocos días – Willy seguía sin responder nada.

Ella llamo a un oompa loompa y un pequeño se le acerco.

-van a poder reparar todo? – pregunto Gabby agachándose para ponerse a la altura del oompa loompa – este solo asintió con la cabeza – ves Willy? Todo resuelto, por lo pronto yo diría que nos fuéramos de la fabrica deja que ellos se hagan cargo de todo.

-esta bien... – respondió en un tono de voz casi inaudible

-bien, vayamos a la salida – Gabrielle tomo del brazo a Willy y caminaron hacia la entrada de la fabrica, Vicky los seguía de cerca.

Pasaron por la puerta destruida que dividía el pasillo principal y el cuarto de chocolate. Al fondo pudieron ver que los oompas loompas ya habían reconstruido la puerta principal y esta, parecía nunca haber sido derribada.

-que hora es? – pregunto Vicky, Willy saco su reloj de bolsillo.

-6:20am.

Vicky abrió la puerta principal, lo rayos del sol ya se veían en el horizonte, pero lo que de verdad les sorprendió fue que justo detrás de las puertas frontales de la fabrica gente esperaba a que alguien les abriera.

-pero que hace toda esa gente frente a mi fabrica? – pregunto Willy.

-al parecer son reporteros... – dijo Vicky.

-seguro todo el ruido en la fabrica llamo la atención de los medios – menciono Gabby

-no quiero dar explicaciones... – dijo el agarrando la mano de Gabby – la gente... me... me... pone nervioso, aun recuerdo cuando abrí mi fabrica, había tanta gente que por poco me desmayo... – dijo el mientras los 3 bajaban las escaleras que había a la entrada de la fabrica y caminaban directo hacia las puertas frontales.

-bien, déjenmelo, todo a mi – dijo Vicky – Gabby donde dejaste tu auto?

-enfrente del Café ósea justo frente la fabrica.

-bien este es el plan, ustedes se ven directo a tu coche, yo me encargare de lo demás.

-bien - respondió Gabrielle y tomo del brazo a Willy

Con forme se acercaban a las puertas se oía el ruido de las cámaras fotográficas, los flashs que iluminaban parcial y momentáneamente el ambiente, murmullos que no se distinguían lo que decían, cámaras de televisión transmitiendo en vivo para los noticieros de la mañana.

-Bien que empiece la función – dijo Vicky ella abrió la puerta y todos los reporteros se acumularon, para poder obtener su noticia.

-Señor Wonka que fue lo que paso?... Señor Wonka es cierto que la fabrica fue destruida?... En cuanto se calcula el daño a la fabrica?... esta usted en la ruina Señor Wonka?... cuantos trabajadores resultaron heridos? – las preguntas de los reporteros los asediaban por completo. Con mucha dificultad los tres atravesaron la calle hasta llegar al auto de Gabby.

-Por favor déjenlos, pasar, con permiso, en un momento yo responderé algunas preguntas pero por favor habrán paso! – gritaba Vicky para poder llegar al auto.

Una vez que estaban junto al auto, entraron en el Willy y Gabby.

-pongan los seguros voy a decirles lo que quieren escuchar – les dijo ella casi en murmullo desde la puerta del auto.

-no digas mas de la cuenta oíste! – le advirtió Willy.

-ehy calma yo se lo que hago – dijo Vicky y cerro la puerta para dejar a ambos dentro del auto de Gabby, se volteo y todos lo medios aguardaban sus palabras.

-que fue lo que paso, porque hubo explosiones? Hay muertos?.

-bien, bien, pongan atención todos porque solo lo repetiré una vez – dijo Vicky alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan.

-Hubo un pequeño accidente en la fabrica, que ya esta todo bajo control, la fabrica seguirá trabajando como de costumbre, afortunadamente no hubo heridos así es que todo el mundo seguirá siendo abastecido por los deliciosos dulces del señor Wonka.

-Quienes son ustedes, porque se llevan al Señor Wonka de la fabrica si la situación esta bajo control!

-somos personal de seguridad del Señor Wonka, y nos lo llevamos porque la fabrica debe ser reparada... no mas preguntas – ella se volteo hacia el coche para hablar con Gabrielle, ella bajo solo un poco la ventanilla.

-mira, tenemos compañía... – le dijo Gabrielle señalando a la policía que había encontrado el coche de Vicky en el callejón y empezaban a abrirlo...

-Uhy seguro van a ver un par de cosas que no les van a gustar...

-me gustaría llevarte... pero mi coche es solo para dos personas – le dijo ella, los reporteros habían rodeado el coche y estaban del lado de la ventanilla de Willy gritando que les respondiera algunas preguntas, golpeaban con los micrófonos la ventanilla y movían todo el coche – EHY DEJEN DE GOLPEAR MI AUTO! – grito Gabrielle.

En ese momento el claxon sonó, ambas voltearon y observaron que una moto llego al lado de ellos, era una moto negra conducida por un hombre joven tenia el pelo un poco azul, lentes azules también hacían juego con su cabello, vestía una chamarra negra con un cuello color vino y pantalón negro.

-ustedes váyanse... me iré con Syd – dijo ella alejándose del auto y despidiéndose con la mano en el camino.

-Gracias por todo! – le grito Gabby para que la alcanzara a escuchar, ella respondió solo con la mano, Syd la volteo hacia el coche y saludo con un movimiento de la mano, Vicky se subió en la parte trasera de la moto, y esta desapareció a gran velocidad.

Gabrielle encendió el auto, y empezó a avanzar poco a poco hasta lograr tener paso libre, dejando a todos los reporteros detrás.

-BUFF! Eso estuvo cerca! Ha-ha! – dijo haciendo si clásica risa – a donde iremos?

-a mi departamento mañana volveremos a la fabrica para verificar que todo este en orden...

-oh me parece bien!

Gabrielle manejo directamente a su departamento, ambos pensaban que todo estaba en orden y en paz, pero habían olvidado a Slugworth.

Slugworth CO.

7 am

El viejo calvo estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo las noticias de la mañana en un televisor.

-nos encontramos en vivo afuera de la Fabrica de Willy Wonka donde hace unas horas se registraron unos ruidos muy fuertes provenientes del interior... – decía un reportero frente a la fabrica.

-JAJAJA Gemini por fin elimino a Wonka! – Slugworth se reía sin parar hasta que en la TV observo como Willy salía caminando de la fabrica, junto con la mujer que había contratado inicialmente para asesinarlo – QUE? No puede ser!

-Willy Wonka no dio ninguna entrevista – continuaba diciendo el reportero – tan solo una mujer de las 2 mujeres que lo acompañaban que se presento como personal de seguridad de la fabrica dijo lo siguiente.

En el televisor se veía a Vicky diciendo las pocas palabras a la prensa.

-y con esa corta explicación Willy Wonka se retiro del lugar, Soy Billy Martín reportando para Townews.

Slugworth aventó el control hacia la televisión provocando que se apagara.

-AAAAHH! Esto no puede ser! – decía lleno de ira – tengo que hacer algo! Esos dos no se van a burlar de mi!

Slugworth salió hecho una furia de su oficina, planeaba hacer algo, aunque nadie sabia lo que tramaba esta vez.


	19. Un nuevo Dia

Hola de nuevo! Un nuevo capitulo esta listo, me pidieron romance, espero que esto cumpla ese requerimiento, o quieren mas? Por mi no hay problema jaja.

También quiero decir que se me ocurrió una sorpresa para el final, yo creo que será buena.

CAPITULO 19

"Un nuevo Día"

Willy y Gabby, se dirigían al departamento de ella, el camino fue un poco largo y tardado, debido a que se encontraron en la hora pico de la ciudad, pero después de una hora por fin llegaron al departamento. Gabrielle aparco su coche en el lugar que le correspondía, eran ya casi las 8 de la mañana, y eso se notaba en el movimiento del edificio donde ella vivía, todos salían de sus respectivos departamentos para dirigirse a trabajar otros mas iban a dejar a sus hijos a la escuela.

-hemos llegado – dijo Gabby apagando el vehículo y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-hay mucha gente no crees? – Willy se quito también el cinturón de seguridad mientras veía por la ventanilla.

-si Willy muchos se van a trabajar o a la escuela, es normal.

-que tal si me reconocen? – dijo el volteándola a ver.

-no lo creo, todos ellos andan metidos en sus asuntos, no les importa la demás gente, créeme – le dijo mientras se bajaba del coche – vas a bajarte o planeas quedarte ahí todo el día? – ella se asomo por la puerta antes de cerrarla.

-kay... – dijo Willy su usual palabra y bajo del coche, el rodeo el coche y se acerco a Gabrielle – oye será mejor que regresemos a la fabrica...

-porque? – pregunto ella

-no he traído sombrero

-Willy no te va a pasar nada si no te lo pones un día – le dijo ella caminando hacia el elevador del edificio.

-pero me siento raro! – el la alcanzo

-Willy, tu eres raro, en serio no te va a pasar nada, además... te vez mucho mejor sin sombrero...

-de verdad? – Willy se sonrojo un poco,

-claro que si, además tienes un lindísimo corte de pelo, no veo porque siempre lo escondes debajo de ese sombrero – Gabby presiono el boton para llamar al ascensor. Ambos estaban esperando a que el elevador bajara, pero estaba tardando demasiado.

-porque esto tarda tanto? – pregunto Willy

-este, es un elevador normal, no es como el tuyo que va a 120 km/hr

-Buu que aburrido.. – dijo el

-si lo se...

Por fin después de un par de minutos el ascensor bajo, cuando se abrieron las puertas se dieron cuenta que el elevador venia lleno, cerca de 10 personas salieron de el, para el gusto de Willy eso ya era una multitud, y cuando vio que toda esa gente iba a bajar no hizo otra cosa que saltar a un lado y ponerse detrás de Gabby.

Cuando por fin salieron todas las personas, ellos se metieron.

-Ay Willy eres un exagerado... – dijo ella mientras iba a presionaba el boton de su piso pero una voz la detuvo

-espere por favor! Paren! – decía una joven adolescente mientras venia corriendo

-por favor no, ciérrale que no suba – le dijo suplicante Willy a Gabby.

-Willy no puedo hacer eso! Es un ascensor publico – ella presiono el boton para abrir las puertas y así la joven pudiera subir.

-gracias, gracias – decía ella jadeante – es que se me olvido mi mochila y no puedo irme sin ella – la chica miro su reloj – y ya es tardísimo!

-si algo. – fue todo lo que dijo Gabrielle

La chica presiono el boton de su piso, y las puertas se cerraron, Willy que estaba entre Gabby y la joven que acaba de entrar, solo se pegaba lo mas que podía a Gabrielle, manteniéndose lo mas separado posible de aquella extraña para el.

-Willy! – ella le dijo en voz baja y le dio un pequeño codazo.

La chica lo volteo a ver de reojo, ella se dio cuenta que lo había visto en otra parte solo que no recordaba en donde, lo observaba de pies a cabeza, pudo ver su cabello corto un poco despeinado, su piel era muy blanca para su punto de vista, y vestía de una manera poco usual, camisa roja con algunos estampados verde, un saco que le llegaba a las rodillas de color magenta con morado, ella podría asegurar que trabajaba para algún circo, lo único normal era su pantalón negro.

Willy ya se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observado a detalle y eso lo ponía incomodo. El viaje en el ascensor se le estaba haciendo bastante largo.

-Ay, Hola... nunca te había visto, no vives aquí verdad? – por fin la joven hablo.

Willy solo la vio de reojo pero no le contesto nada.

-no solo esta de visita – le contesto Gabby al ver que el no contestaba.

-pero siento que te he visto en otro lado – le dijo observándolo fijamente.

-Oh.. no lo creo – fue todo lo que le dijo sin voltear a verla y sin hacer el mínimo gesto en su rostro.

-soy Carolina – le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

-no me importa – Willy contesto volteándola ver, y en ese momento ella pudo ver los ojos de el, Gabby por su parte ya estaba empezando a molestarle la actitud de aquella joven.

-tienes unos hermoso ojos... – eso era todo, había tocado fondo, Gabrielle se volteo a verla con una mirada furiosamente asesina. En ese momento la puerta del ascensor por fin se abrió.

-creo que ese es tu piso – le dijo Gabby señalando la salida.

-oh cierto, que lastima... – dijo ella sin quitarle la mirada encima a Willy, ella salió, sin dejar de observarlo – hasta luego... bombón, espero verte nuevo... – le dijo y le arrojo un beso son su mano.

Gabrielle estaba que no salía de su asombro, por un momento sintió de nuevo esa sed de asesinar, golpear... como se había atrevido a decirle eso a Willy, a SU Willy.

-Ew! Que desagradable! – dijo Willy volteando a ver a Gabby, el pudo ver la mirada de odio que tenia justo antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

-maldita... – Gabrielle maldijo entre dientes, palabras que Willy no alcanzo a distinguir pero de igual forma sabia que palabras estaban pasando por la cabeza de ella.

-estas bien? – pregunto el.

-si, es solo que... aaahh! Viste lo que hizo? – dijo ella señalando la puerta por donde aquella joven había salido.

-claro que si! Por eso no me gusta la gente... es tan superficial... además ella me pareció muy desagradable – dijo el viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-mas te valía que dijeras eso – dijo ella aun enojada

-por que?... – dijo el con un alto tono de voz – ooooh, ya veo porque – se volteo por completo para poder verla mejor – estas celosa ha-ha!

-yo? Claro que no! – ella lo negó, aunque no sabia porque si era toda la verdad.

-claro que si! – dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara.

-que no – ella seguía negándolo.

-yo pienso que si – el seguía divertidísimo.

-ah si? Y por que lo piensas – ella ya se había dado por vencida, pero quería ver que era lo que le contestaba.

-por tu ojos! Ha-ha! – el rió – por un momento pensé que ibas a retomar tu trabajo de asesina Ha-ha!

-pues ella empezó!

-ves? Yo tenia razón! – dijo el victorioso.

-esta bien, esta bien lo admito – dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-admites que? – el quería oírla decir esa palabra.

-estaba celosa – dijo ella entre dientes, no iba a darle la satisfacción a el de decirlo en voz alta.

-ah, no balbucees porque no entiendo lo que dices!

-estaba celosa! Ya? Contento? – dijo ella en voz alta exclamando con ambos brazos.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta que el elevador no se movía, pues ninguno de los dos había presionado ningún boton.

-Ha-ha! pues no tienes porque estarlo – el se acerco y la beso apasionadamente, un beso totalmente diferente a los anteriores, el la tomo por sorpresa pero pocos segundos después paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una persona los estaba observando, se separaron súbitamente, aunque no dejaron de abrazarse, y Gabrielle menos cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona era la misma tipa que minutos antes le había coqueteado a Willy.

Ambos se le quedaron viendo, la pobre muchacha tenia una cara de asombro que no podía disimular.

-Uhy, creo olvidamos presionar el boton – dijo Gabby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-si ya me di cuenta... – fue todo lo que respondió.

-vamos Willy dejemos que use el elevador, podemos usar las escaleras solo faltan un par de pisos – Gabrielle tomo la mano de Willy para sacarlo del ascensor.

Willy no dijo nada siguió a Gabby pero justo antes de salir, con su mano libre presiono todos los botones del ascensor.

Gabrielle paso al lado de la joven y le dio un pequeño empujón, la volteo a ver de reojo con una sonrisa en su cara

Cuando Willy salió del ascensor, la joven se metió y observo que todos los botones del ascensor habían sido presionados. Trato de salirse pero las puertas se cerraron y ya no pudo hacerlo.

-Jaja! Viste su cara cuando las puertas se abrieron? – Gabby no paraba de reírse mientras subían por las escaleras.

-HA-ha! Si además le deje un regalito – le dijo Willy

-que clase de regalito

-presione todos los botones de tu aburrido ascensor Ha-ha! Seguro que a la escuela ya no llega.

-jaja que bueno se lo tiene merecido, pero como se te ocurrió?

-Ha-ha! Un día mi ascensor de cristal hizo un corto circuito y se accionaron todos los botones, me pase cerca de 15 horas encerrado sin poder salir porque el ascensor no paraba Ha-ha!

-ay Willy... – dijo ella, mientras salían de las escaleras y caminaban por el pasillo hasta el departamento de ella – aquí es... – metió la llave y abrió la puerta – no es muy grande pero... – ella fue interrumpida por Willy que ya había entrado.

-es lindo, me agrada la decoración.

-bueno es bastante minimalista...

-me agrada...

Gabrielle entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, dejo su llave sobre un mueble cerca de la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Willy recorría la sala, veía los muebles, abría cajones, pequeñas puertas. Etc.

-quieres algo de desayunar? – pregunto ella desde la cocina.

-si, por favor! Estoy famélico – dijo el caminando a la cocina.

Ella abrió la puerta del refrigerador para ver que tenia disponible, ya que nunca había sido una amante de tener toda la despensa completa, ella prefería salir a comer fuera y olvidarse de la odiosa tarea de cocinar.

-pues será huevos, con tocino y pan francés – le dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y sacando los ingredientes.

-perfecto! Y de tomar? – pregunto el acercándose a ella.

-no se, que quieres? Café?

-EW! NO! – dijo el con total desagrado – no tienes leche?

-creo que si, haber checa en el refrigerador.

Willy abrió de nuevo la puerta y la encontró en la puerta.

-Ha-ha! Si hay!

-entonces es toda tuya – ella empezaba a cocinar su desayuno

-tienes una maquina para hacer cosas batidas? – dijo el poniendo la leche sobre un gabinete de la cocina

-licuadora?

-eso!

-en el anaquel de abajo – le respondió Willy se agacho y saco la licuadora

-voy a prepararte un batido Wonka!

-solo con leche? – ella estaba sacando los platos para poder servir el alimento.

-claro que no! – Willy saco de los bolsillos de su saco, pequeñas bolsas que tenían polvos.

-porque traes eso? – le pregunto mientras preparaba el pan francés.

-nunca salgo sin estos, en una emergencia son de utilidad, y esta es una emergencia.

-ah ya veo... – Gabby termino de preparar el pan, mientras Willy mezclaba todo en la licuadora – toma – ella le acerco dos vasos para que el sirviera el batido Wonka, como el lo había llamado.

-gracias! – el dijo con su usual tono de voz.

Willy sirvió los vasos y los llevo a la mesa donde el desayuno ya estaba servido.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a desayunar.

-espero te guste – le dijo ella, mientras el daba el primer bocado

-esta muy bueno – dijo con la boca llena,

-haber probemos el batido Wonka... – ella dio un sorbo y comprobó que de verdad estaba delicioso.

-que te parece – dijo el con una sonrisa

-muy bueno, que tiene?

-es un secreto, algún día lo comercializare y será un éxito.

Ambos continuaron su desayuno sin decir nada mas, los dos se sentían muy a gusto así.

-será mejor que levantemos esto y vayamos a dormir un poco tuvimos una noche muy agitada – dijo ella parándose y recogiendo los platos.

-te ayudo... – el también se paro y la ayudo a llevar los platos al fregadero – que horrible es no tener ningún oompa loompa que haga esto!

-lo se... – dijo ella mientras abría la llave del agua para empezar a lavar los platos – Willy podrías pasarme el vaso de la licuadora?

-claro! – el fue por el vaso, cuando lo tuvo, se acerco a Gabby para dárselo, se paro detrás de ella y se lo paso por un costado de ella.

-gracias – ella lo tomo y lo dejo en el fregadero para poder seguir lavando los platos.

Willy no se había movido de detrás de ella, eso no la molestaba, de pronto sintió el tibio aliento de el en su oído.

-siempre haces eso?

-hacer que? – respondió ella

-lavar trastes? – el le hablaba casi en susurro su voz de el sonaba por completo grave, no había señal de su voz que normalmente usaba

-pues si, yo no tengo oompas loompas que me hagan el trabajo – ella continuaba lavando los trastes.

-cuando vengas a vivir a la fabrica conmigo no tendrás que volver a hacerlo – ella se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, Wow vivir con el... nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

Willy se separo un poco de ella se quito su saco y lo dejo sobre una silla, se subió un poco las mangas de su camisa y regreso a la misma posición en la que estaba antes.

-es muy tedioso hacer estas labores domesticas no crees? – otra vez Gabrielle sentía el aliento de Willy cerca de su oreja izquierda.

-pues si un poco – le contesto sin voltear a verlo.

-enjabonar trastes... – el puso sus manos sobre las de ella que continuaban lavando el mismo plato desde que Willy empezó con su jueguito – lavarlos... enjuagarlos... – el guardo silencio y deposito un pequeño beso en el cuello de ella.

Gabrielle se sobresalto cuando sintió los labios de el sobre su cuello.

-es muy aburrido... – le dijo de nuevo al oído y empezó a besar lentamente su cuello, tomándose su tiempo, sin ninguna prisa.

Ella ya no estaba para nada lavando aquel plato, cerro lo ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de aquel momento, movió a un lado la cabeza para dejar camino libre a Willy que no paraba de besarla, el dejo de tomar su mano izquierda y la subió hasta el cuello de ella, Gabrielle pudo sentir como el agua escurría del guante de Willy y caía directamente sobre su piel. Willy agarro la orilla del cuello de la playera de ella y tiro un poco de esta, solo para dejar descubierto un poco mas de la piel de ella, lentamente sin dejar de besarla bajo un poco para poder besar la pequeña porción de piel que había descubierto, a su paso el absorbía el agua que su mano había dejado, ella al sentir lo que el estaba haciendo soltó el plato súbitamente, el ruido que hizo cuando choco contra el fregadero los devolvió a la realidad, el se separo de ella y le dijo de nuevo al oído.

-yo terminare de hacerlo... – la movió suavemente a un lado para seguir lavando, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada por la situación en la que había estado, era la primera vez que hacían algo así y con tan solo pensarlo la emocionaba por completo.

Gabrielle se fue de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón, tomo el control de la televisión y la prendió. La primera imagen que apareció era la de un noticiero matutino.

-esta mañana ha sido una locura con el trafico, debido a las tormentas de nieve que han caído los últimos días, los meteorólogos esperan que la situación mejore en los próximos días...

Gabrielle se puso cómoda en el sillón, se quito los zapatos y subió los pies en la pequeña mesa de centro que estaba frente a ella. Las noticias seguían pero no les daba importancia estaba muy cansada, no había dormido toda la noche y ya empezaba a sentir la pesadez del sueño, recargo un poco la cabeza y cerro los ojos, ella pudo escuchar como Willy cerraba la llave del agua en la cocina, escucho sus pasos aproximándose al sillón, y segundos después sintió como el tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

-estas dormida? – le pregunto Willy.

-aun no, pero falta poco... – ella se enderezo para verlo.

-que es lo que ves? – pregunto el viendo la televisión.

-las noticias, quiero ver como manejan la noticia de tu fabrica

-han dicho algo?

-aun no...

En eso momento por fin escucharon lo que estaban esperando.

-en otras noticias, durante la madrugada de este martes se registraron fuertes explosiones en el interior de la fabrica de el famoso Willy Wonka... – en un recuadro junto al conductor de noticias una foto de Willy cuando abrió la fabrica apareció.

-Uhy Willy eres famoso! – le dijo ella golpeándolo suavemente en su brazo.

-cállate! – le dijo el con una sonrisa – deja escuchar lo que dicen.

-durante horas nadie salió de la fabrica, hasta que por fin al filo de las 6:30 de la mañana las puertas de la fabrica se abrieron, de donde salió Willy Wonka acompañado por dos mujeres, que presuntamente trabajan como personal de seguridad, vayamos con Susan Lían que se encuentra en vivo y en directo desde la fabrica...

Gabrielle subió un poco el volumen de la TV para escuchar perfectamente todo lo que decían.

-Buenos días Tom, me encuentro afuera de la fabrica de Willy Wonka donde el salió acompañado por dos mujeres hace poco tiempo, Willy Wonka no quiso responder ninguna pregunta, la que lo hizo fue una vocera del personal de seguridad de la fabrica que no dio su nombre, aquí tenemos lo que dijo a las cámaras.

Ellos vieron como aparecía Vicky respondiendo las preguntas de la prensa.

-vaya, tu amiga lo manejo bastante bien, suena convincente – dijo Willy sin despegar su mirada de la televisión.

-si, bastante, es muy buena mintiendo...

-y esa fue toda la información que nos dio – continuaba diciendo la reportera – poco tiempo después ella se subió a la moto de un hombre misterioso y desapareció, mientras tanto Willy Wonka que se encontraba a bordo de un auto deportivo color gris oscuro, no quiso dar ninguna entrevista... – en la televisión se vio como enfocaban a Willy a través de la ventanilla del auto de Gabby.

-pero lo único que obtuvimos fue el rechazo de la mujer que estaba en el lado del conductor – Willy soltó la carcajada cuando vio en la TV como Gabby les gritaba EHY DEJEN DE GOLPEAR MI AUTO! Gabrielle solo lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.

-la pregunta ahora es, si nunca se ha visto entrar trabajadores a la fabrica desde que Willy Wonka la cerro hace años quienes están reparando la fabrica, tal como dijo la vocera de Willy Wonka? Y otra pregunta que nos tiene muy inquietos a todos los que presenciamos el momento en que Willy Wonka salió de la fabrica, la mujer con la que se retiro minutos después.. quien es exactamente? Observen esta imagen que nuestros técnicos lograron capturar.

En la televisión se vio a Willy y a Gabby acercándose a la puerta.

-observen esto... – la imagen se congelo e hizo un close up hacia Willy y Gabby, después hizo otro mas, concretamente a las manos de ellos – en esta imagen se puede observar como los dos van claramente tomados de la mano, es que acaso el famoso chocolatero encontró a su media naranja? De ser así las mujeres del mundo estarán de acuerdo, que esta mujer que lo acompañaba se ha ganado la lotería – ella guardo un segundo silencio y continuo diciendo – porque no podemos negar que Willy Wonka es un hombre muy apuesto y que además se encuentra a la cabeza de la lista de solteros mas ricos del mundo, soy Susan Lían reportando en directo desde la fabrica de chocolate – se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

-gracias Susan... – dijo el conductor de noticias – lo que dijo Susan es cierto Willy Wonka encabeza no solo la lista de solteros mas ricos del mundo, si no también como el hombre con mas ganancias al año, debido a la venta de los dulces, tendremos que esperar que es lo que dice el futuro acerca de Willy Wonka y la misteriosa chica que lo acompañaba, esperemos que tenga un final feliz... en otras noticias el índice de ... – el conductor empezó con otra noticia del día.

-Ha-ha! No tienen idea de lo que en verdad paso

-yo creo que es lo mejor... – ella se quedo pensativa un momento

-que sucede? – pregunto Willy

-es increíble todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días...

-si... jamás me lo hubiera imaginado – le dijo el.

Gabrielle observo a Willy y se percato que tenia puestos lo guantes.

-podrías quitarte lo guantes? – le dijo ella dulcemente

-preferiría que no... – el contesto quedamente

-Willy no vamos a volver a discutir por lo mismo verdad? – ella le tomo su mano derecha y empezó a retirar lentamente el guante.

-esta bien... – ella continuo quitando el guante, mientras lo hacia Willy hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella no entendía porque hasta que retiro el guante por completo.

-Willy... otra vez? – ella observo una cortada muy reciente en su muñeca.

-yo pensé que te había perdido... y no podía soportar esa idea – el no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-pero ya estoy aquí y jamás volverás a hacerlo verdad?

-nunca, te lo juro – el la miro esta vez y Gabby solo sonrió.

-será mejor que lavemos esas heridas, ahora regreso – ella se paro y se dirigió al baño donde tenia un maletín de primeros auxilios. Willy retiro el otro guante y los puso sobre la mesa de centro.

Al poco rato ella regreso con un antiséptico, algodón y una venda.

-veamos – ella tomo su mano izquierda y observo que el ya había retirado el guante. Empezó a limpiarle la herida con el liquido antiséptico y algodón, Willy hacia una que otra mueca de dolor, dejo su mano e hizo el mismo procedimiento en la otra, cuando termino de limpiar las heridas las cubrió con un vendaje sencillo, solo para proteger las cortadas.

-listo – dijo ella

-gracias – el le respondió

Para ese entonces ya eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, ambos estaban cansados y eso se notaba en los ojos de ambos, unas ojeras marcaban sus rostros.

-será mejor vayamos a dormir unas horas... – ella se paro a regresar lo que había ocupado para curarlo al cuarto de baño.

Ella salió del cuarto de baño y se metió a su cuarto, y cerro la persiana para que no entrara la luz del sol, se paro junto a la cama y la preparo para poder dormir, acomodo las almohadas, las sabanas... todo, pero ella no veía que Willy entrara al cuarto, así es que camino de regreso a la sala donde lo encontró recargado totalmente en el sillón en una posición totalmente incomoda, ella se paro a su lado y lo llamo suavemente.

-Willy, despierta, aquí te vas a lastimar el cuello – el abrió lo ojos y se enderezo un poco.

-no... aquí estoy bien, no quiero ser un estorbo... – el trataba de no cerrar lo ojos.

-no digas tonterías Willy vamos... – ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para llevarlo a su habitación. El se paro con dificultad y se dejo guiar por ella.

Gabrielle lo sentó del lado derecho de la cama y le hizo señas para que se acostara, el no protesto y de inmediato se acostó.

-Willy tienes que quitarte los zapatos... – pero el parecía que ya estaba dormido – uumm creo que tendré que hacerlo yo, verdad? – ella desabrocho sus zapatos y sonrió cuando vio la W en cada uno de ellos.

Lo tapo con las cobijas y fue al baño a ponerse algo mas cómodo para dormir, a ella le hubiera gustado que Willy se pusiera algo mas cómodo, pero en primera no tenia nada que le pudiera servir y en segunda Willy estaba mas dormido que despierto y pedirle que se cambiara de ropa era algo difícil.

Gabrielle salió del cuarto de baño y se acostó del lado de cama que quedaba libre, se metió debajo de las sabanas y se volteo dándole la espalda a Willy, de seguro el en ese momento ya estaba profundamente dormido pero se equivocaba.

Cuando ella cerro los ojos dispuesta a dormir sintió como Willy se movía a su lado y se acercaba a ella.

-no me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? – le dijo el abrazándola por detrás y poniendo su cabeza por encima de la cabeza de ella.

-bueno, considerando que son las 10 de la mañana, yo creo que no... – le contesto ella sin voltear a verlo.

-bueno entonces yo te lo daré – Willy se acerco a la mejilla de ella y le dio un beso rápido

-listo, ahora duerme tienes que descansar...

-si... – Willy de nuevo se estaba quedando dormido pero aun así trataba de estar despierto, el con su mano agarro la de ella y la apretó un poco – gracias por estar conmigo...

-Willy ya te dije que no tienes porque decir eso – Gabrielle jalo la mano de el y la acerco a sus labios para darle un pequeño beso, en ese momento vio el vendaje de su muñeca y alcanzo a visualizar como todavía algunas marcas de sangre se marcaban en este – que tengo que hacer para que jamás te vuelvas hacer daño? – le pregunto ella.

-estar... conmigo – respondió Willy totalmente adormilado.

-de eso puedes estar seguro – respondió ella, aunque no sabia si el había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras.

Ella cerro los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida muy rápido, casi de inmediato empezó a soñar, Gabby pudo ver como tanto Willy como ella, estaban felices en una especie de lugar publico y de pronto entre la gente la figura de Slugworth aparecía y se dirigía directamente a ellos, cuando estaba a pocos metros el saco una pistola y les apunto a ambos, Gabrielle despertó de repente.

Abrió los ojos, ella aun sentía el peso del brazo de Willy sobre su costado, ella pudo oír la suave respiración de el, lo que le indicaba que el continuaba dormido.

-fue solo una pesadilla – se dijo así misma vio el reloj que estaba frente a ella y vio que solo habían pasado 45 minutos desde que se habían acostado, volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de volver a dormir de nuevo, pero no podía lograrlo, no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Slugworth apuntándoles, ella se removió un poco inquieta tratando de no despertar a Willy pero al parecer el tenia un sueño muy ligero.

-que sucede, estas bien? – pregunto Willy medio dormido.

-si, solo es que tuve una pesadilla – le respondió ella volteándose para verlo de frente, ella pudo observar que el tenia los ojos cerrados.

-no solo fue un mal sueño... lo que sea que haya sido, no fue real – le dijo el y beso la frente de ella.

-tienes razón... – volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero aun así seguía pensando – "Slugworth no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados... buscara venganza estoy segura, debemos tener cuidado..." – sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida,

El tiempo paso ambos dormían pacíficamente hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar, al principio ninguno de los 2 lo oía, hasta que por fin después de un tiempo lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

-mmmm no aun es muy temprano – decía mientras trataba de apagar la alarma de su reloj, pensando que era eso, pero obviamente no lo era, porque no dejaba de oír ese ruido que la había despertado.

-creo que es el teléfono... – dijo Willy abriendo sus ojos.

-esta de tu lado, contesta – y ella se volvió a acomodar sobre su almohada...

El se volteo a donde estaba el teléfono y levanto la bocina.

-hola? – pregunto el aun adormilado – Hola? – pero nadie contestaba el del otro lado.

No tenia idea de quien era así es que colgó el teléfono en su lugar. Y volvió a acomodarse junto a Gabrielle. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar..

-hola! – pregunto el algo fuerte.

Pero seguía sin oír nada , hasta que por fin oyó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-AH señor Wonka es usted verdad? – Willy no sabia quien estaba llamando

-aashh... si, quien habla? – pregunto el

-soy Vicky la amiga de Gabby, será mejor que le pongan en el canal 6 van a pasar una noticia que seguro les va a interesar...

-canal 6 entendido – y con esto Willy colgó la el teléfono.

El se volteo y trato de despertar a Gabby que estaba profundamente dormida y parecía que no se había enterado de nada.

-Gabby? Despierta – le dijo moviéndola un poco.

-que pasa... – pregunto ella abriendo un poco los ojos.

-era tu amiga, dice que van a pasar una noticia que nos va a interesar.

-en serio? En que canal?

-en el 6

Ella busco el control remoto de la tele que se encontraba en su cuarto, rápidamente la prendió, busco el canal 6 y ambos esperaron a que el noticiero comenzara, no tenían idea de lo que iban a pasar, pero seguro era algo que los iba a sorprender de lo contrario Vicky no hubiera llamado.


	20. Encuentros

CAPITULO 20

"Encuentros"

Ambos se sentaron en la cama para saber que era lo que iban a decir en las noticias.

-que hora es – pregunto Willy

-son casi las 3 de la tarde, las noticias no deben tardar en empezar.

Ellos vieron como en la televisión el símbolo de las noticias apareció.

-buenas tardes, recordaran que esta mañana les dimos la noticia del accidente de Willy Wonka, bueno pues no solo que quedo ahí, hoy por la mañana Slugworth CO la competencia directa de Wonka lanzo una nueva línea de dulces que parecía sacada directamente de la fabrica de este, la gente de todas las edades se amontono para probar todos estos nuevos dulces, sin saber que era lo que les esperaba, vamos a un comerciales y regresando la nota completa.

-Gabby, que recetas le diste a la rata de Slugworth? – dijo Willy con aire pensativo.

-Willy, lo lamento de verdad, no te vuelvas a enojar conmigo.

-Oh claro que no! Solo contéstame la pregunta – el la volteo a ver.

-saque todas tus notas de la oficina, porque?

-Santo cielo! – dijo el tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-que sucede Willy?

-esas no eran recetas, bueno estaban en proceso de serlo, lo que le diste a Slugworth fueron mis notas de mis experimentos! – el se quito las manos de la cara y continuo diciendo – pobre gente que comió esos dulces, deben estar muy mal.

-Willy no me asustes a que te refieres? – le dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-esas recetas son peligrosísimas, tanto que llegue a perder a un par de oompas loompas cuando probaron esos nuevos dulces!

-Dios mío! – exclamo Gabby.

-si... no quiero ni imaginar lo que le paso a la pobre gente – Willy estaba totalmente triste.

-No, Willy no te deprimas no fue tu culpa – ella se acerco a el para confortarlo y en eso las noticias empezaron de nuevo.

-Vayamos con Susan Lian que se ha movido de la fabrica de Willy Wonka a la de Slugworth – en el televisor cambio la imagen a la de la misma reportera de la mañana solo que esta vez de fondo estaba la fabrica de Slugworth

-Gracias, bueno estamos aquí por que un gran numero de gente esta aquí afuera protestando que Slugworth les vendió productos totalmente nocivos a la salud, algunos con resultados catastróficos – la gente con pancartas decía MUERTE A Slugworth; MUERTE A Slugworth! – Hoy a primera hora la nueva línea de dulces salió a la venta pero nadie sabia los efectos secundarios de esos dulces, que van desde caída total del pelo, personas elevadas por el aire sin control, hasta mandíbulas destruidas, y muertes tan crueles que es mejor no decir nada al respecto, las autoridades ya investigan el paradero de Slugworth aunque nadie lo ha visto en las ultimas 12 horas, hablamos con el vicepresidente de la fabrica y nos comento lo siguiente:

-no sabemos lo que paso, Wonka nos vendió esas recetas, nosotros solo las fabricamos... – la voz del tipo temblaba, era obvio que estaba muy nervioso

-Pero que mentira mas grande! – grito Gabrielle al oír eso – además no es justo! Porque te echan la culpa a ti! – Willy no contesto nada solo seguía viendo la TV

-Así es que ahora las autoridades están buscando a Willy Wonka para que rinda declaración sobre lo que ha ocurrido, Soy Susan Lian reportando en vivo de esta horrible tragedia.

Willy tomo el control remoto y apago la TV y se volteo a ver a Gabrielle

-tengo que ayudar a esa gente, están así por mis recetas!

-No Willy grábate esto, yo fui la que me robe las recetas y se las entregue a Slugworth, en todo caso yo seria la que debería de ir a las autoridades.

-Jamás, yo no lo permitiría... – el volteo a verla directamente a los ojos

-y yo tampoco puedo permitir que te vayas a entregar a esa gente que esta furiosa y solo quiere desquitar su coraje!

-pero tenemos que hacer algo... no podemos dejar las cosas así...

-bueno hay que dar explicaciones... y decir la verdad... – dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Toda? – dijo el alarmado

-bueno no toda solo lo necesario para calmar las cosas...

-me parece bien...

-bueno para empezar hay que levantarnos y alistarnos, me voy a dar un baño rápido, me cambio de ropa y nos vamos.. ok?

-sip – respondió el.

Gabrielle salió muy rápido de la cama cogió ropa de su closet y se metió al baño, Willy se quedo acostado en la cama, prendió de nuevo la TV y busco un canal donde no hubiera noticias, no quería saber nada sobre el asunto, estuvo dando vueltas los canales hasta que encontró uno donde estaban hablando acerca del chocolate en México.

En pocos minutos Gabrielle salió del baño vistiendo una blusa color azul, pantalón negro y zapatos también negros.

-porque tan formal? – pregunto Willy

-vamos a ir a dar una declaración y seguro se convertirá en noticia internacional, así es que por lo menos quiero verme presentable.

-Ha-ha! Tienes razón.

Willy se paro de la cama y se empezó a acomodar su ropa, Gabby al ver esa escena supo de inmediato que no podía permitir que Willy saliera vestido así.

-Willy no puedes ir vestido así... – dijo ella mientras se ponía un poco de perfume.

-porque? – pregunto el

-Willy... tienes una camisa color rojo con verde y tu saco es color magenta con morado... – Willy se quedo viendo así mismo en el espejo que había delante de el, y comprobó que ella tenia razón.

-pero no tengo ropa aquí, que voy a hacer? – dijo el preocupado.

-bien, tu metete a dar un baño, hay un centro comercial aquí cerca iré a comprarte ropa y regresare en máximo 45 minutos ok?

-bien – el se metió al cuarto de baño.

Gabrielle salió disparada hacia el ascensor para llegar a su auto. Se fue del edificio rechinando las llantas al centro comercial que estaba muy cerca, entro a una boutique para caballeros compro algo que fuera con la personalidad de Willy pero que no fuera tan extravagante. Pocos minutos después pago todo y salió corriendo del centro comercial y se dirigió de regreso a su departamento.

Para cuando ella llego a su departamento se encontró a Willy en la cocina, vistiendo solo una bata de baño.

-que bueno que llegaste, espero que no te moleste pero tenia hambre y me hice otro batido Wonka – dijo el volteándola a ver.

-no, no importa – dijo ella sonriendo al verlo con la bata de baño – toma ponte esto – ella le entrego las bolsas que contenían su ropa recién comprada.

-Gracias! – el tomo las cosas y se metió al cuarto de ella cambiarse, ella lo espero en la sala,

A los pocos minutos Willy salió vistiendo la ropa que le había comprado

-me siento raro! – el salió acabándose de abotonar las camisa que era de un color vino pero esta era lisa y sin estampado y un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos que no tenían una W en cada pie.

-pero te ves normal, créeme lo que necesitas en este momento es que te vean normal...

-que insinúas? – Dijo el acercándose a ella.

-que a veces te vez completamente lunático – le dijo ella poniendo en su lugar acostumbrado la W de oro que el siempre traía consigo.

-Ay, bueno es mejor oírlo directamente de tu boca a que alguien mas me lo diga... – el dejaba que ella le pusiera la W

-listo, a poco no te sientes mejor? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-pues no mucho, además que me voy poner de saco, hace mucho frió allá afuera – dijo el viendo a la calle que estaba cubierta aun de nieve.

-no te preocupes he pensado en todo – ella se acerco al sillón y tomo una gabardina negra y se la entrego – toma, no es lo mismo que tus sacos, lo se pero igual sirve.

Willy se puso la gabardina y de verdad se veía como una persona normal.

-te vez súper bien! – le dijo ella dándole un beso rápido en los labios – ah mira un regalo especial de mi parte – ella saco de una pequeña bolsa, un par de guantes de piel negros.

-bueno ahora si ya me sentiré mas completo Ha-ha! – el tomo los guantes y se los puso, todo hacia juego a la perfección.

-sabia que te gustarían – ella sonrió.

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos... – el camino a la puerta.

-espera con las prisas no me puse un abrigo – ella corrió a su cuarto y busco su abrigo color negro que combinara con toda su ropa, ella regreso a la sala donde Willy ya estaba esperándola.

-ehy no es justo porque tu puedes tener un abrigo así, y yo tengo que usar esta gabardina? – dijo mientras esperaba a que ella saliera del departamento para que pudiera cerrar.

-Ja! Porque yo ya lo tenia de antes, así es que ni modo de aguantas.

Los dos caminaron al ascensor para poder llegar al sótano, se metieron en el y presionaron el boton, para fortuna de Willy nadie mas uso el ascensor mientras bajaban, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron encontraron a una persona que no querían encontrarse, era la misma chica que habían visto en la mañana.

-ash eres tu – Gabrielle refunfuñó

-sabia que te había visto en algún lado! En las noticias de la mañana tu eres Willy Wonka! – dijo ella poniéndose enfrente de el para evitar que pasara.

-señorita yo a usted no la conozco y no me interesa conocerla así que por favor quítese de mi camino... – fue todo lo que dijo Willy tomo de la mano a Gabby y caminaron hacia el auto de ella.

-jaja la dejaste con la boca abierta – decía divertida

-ya me había fastidiado – Gabrielle abrió el coche a distancia con su control, ambos llegaron y se metieron al auto con rapidez.

-A donde iremos? – pregunto Willy

-yo digo que con las autoridades, será mejor aclarar todo con forme a la ley así no habrá problemas mas adelante.

-bien... llévame, yo no conozco la ciudad hace años que no salgo Ha-ha! – dijo mientras Gabrielle encendía el auto.

-si ya lo creo – contesto ella y acelero para llegar lo mas rápido que pudieran.

El trafico de la mañana había desaparecido, por lo que en poco tiempo llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraban los edificios gubernamentales.

-listo hemos llegado – dijo Gabrielle estacionando el coche en un lugar libre en la calle.

-aaamm, no estoy seguro de hacer esto... – dijo el muy nervioso.

-Willy ya estamos aquí, no te vas a echar para atrás ahora!

-de hecho si podría, nos podríamos ir del país, no regresar jamás! Ha-ha! – Willy estaba bastante nervioso.

-no nada de eso... vamos – dijo ella abriendo la puerta del coche, pero en cuanto la abrió, sintió una corriente de aire muy frió – Uff hace muchísimo frió allá fuera – ella volvió a cerrar la puerta del auto.

-Ha-ha! Lo ves? Mejor vamonos...

-no Willy no, haremos eso – ella se acerco al lugar de el y abrió la guantera del coche de donde saco unos guantes negros parecidos a los de el, se los coloco, se abrocho su abrigo y abrió de nuevo la puerta del auto – vamos Willy – ella salió del auto y empezó a caminar por la acera Willy sin mas remedio salió del auto corriendo para alcanzarla.

-espera, espera... – dijo el cuando por fin la alcanzo.

-sabría que terminarías viniendo – ella lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa,

-que es lo que vamos a decirles?

-pues lo que en verdad paso...

-pero exactamente que?

-todo, yo te ayudare a decir todo, tan solo omitiremos la parte de los oompas loompas ok?

-Ehy! Me parece bien!

Ellos dieron vuelta en una esquina y pudieron ver que el asunto de las recetas robadas era mas grande de lo que imaginaban, gente afuera del edificio de las autoridades, protestando en contra de Slugworth, medios de comunicación de todos los países del mundo, gente que solo estaba ahí para ver, etc.

-No puedo hacer esto... – dijo el haciendo una cara de desprecio y dándose la vuelta.

-vamos Willy – ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia la multitud.

-tenemos que pasar entre todos ellos? – dijo el tomando muy fuerte la mano de ella.

-no veo otra puerta o si?

-ash eso temí – con forme se acercaban a la gente podían oír mucho ruido, gritos, protestas, etc.

Todo iba perfecto nadie se había percatado de que ellos estaban pasando entre la gente para meterse al edificio, hasta que.

-ehy miren es Willy Wonka! – se oyó una voz entre la multitud, tanto Willy como Gabby se pararon en seco.

-Diablos! – maldijo Gabrielle y ambos pudieron ver como los medios de comunicación se les acercaban y lo rodeaban, ellos trataron de seguir caminando como si nada, pero la gente no se los permita.

Que fue lo paso? Es cierto que usted le vendió las recetas a Slugworth? Porque tiene recetas de dulces mortales? Los reporteros preguntaban sin descanso.

-No contestes nada Willy sigue caminando – le dijo Gabrielle a Willy tomándolo del brazo para ayudarse mutuamente a pasar por entre la gente.

Quien es usted, de verdad es personal de seguridad del Sr. Wonka? Y otras preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que habían venido a tratar, es la novia de Willy Wonka, han dormido juntos? Gabrielle estaba a punto de estallar en ira.

-calma – le dijo Willy esta vez a ella.

Por fin su salvación llego, policías les ayudaron a retirar a los reporteros para que ellos pudieran entrar al edificio, en cuanto ellos entraron los policías cerraron las puertas, apartándolos de la multitud.

-Uff pensé que no íbamos a salir vivos de ahí Ha-ha! – dijo Willy.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, no muy alto se les acerco.

-espero hayan venido por el problema que hay verdad? – les dijo seriamente.

-a eso mismo – respondió Gabrielle.

-Soy el detective Spencer Crane el encargado de este caso – el le dio la mano a ambos pero solo Gabrielle respondió al saludo – bien pasen por aquí, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle señor Wonka – el detective los guió al interior de las oficinas, toda la gente en los cubículos estaba como loca haciendo su trabajo, al parecer este caso los tenia por completo ocupados.

-pasen por favor – el detective abrió una puerta de un cuarto que no era muy grande, había una sola lámpara en el centro las paredes eran de color gris, y en el centro una mesa con 3 sillas – tomen asiento, les ofrezco algo de tomar?

-No... gracias... – respondió muy rápido Willy, el y Gabrielle se sentaron de un lado de la mesa mientras el detective se servia una taza de café, le dio un sorbo y se sentó frente a ellos.

-bien les haré unas preguntas – dijo el presionando el boton de grabar en una pequeña grabadora que había sobre la mesa – sus nombres completos y edad por favor.

-William Wonka, 25 años – respondió Willy.

-Gabrielle Guiver , 23 años – contesto Gabby.

-señor Wonka, es cierto que usted le vendió las recetas a Slugworth? – pregunto el detective.

-claro que no! – dijo rápidamente Willy

-entonces porque Slugworth dice eso?

-yo responderé a esa pregunta – contesto Gabrielle – vera... Slugworth me contrato para infiltrarme a la fabrica y robarme las recetas secretas de Willy Wonka – Willy la volteo a ver sabiendo que estaba mintiendo

-así es que usted se las robo... – la miro fijamente el detective,

-y también me dijo que si Willy se interponía, tenia la orden de eliminarlo...

-no comprendo... – el detective se recargo en su silla y cruzo los brazos.

-pero no pude hacer ninguna de las 2 cosas, el personal de seguridad de Willy Wonka me capturo antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo.

-entonces insisto como es que Slugworth dice que las recetas son del señor Wonka.

-bien, yo me quede un tiempo en la fabrica con el, lo conocí y decidí que aunque ya me había ganado su confianza no podría robarle su trabajo, hasta que Slugworth se contacto de nuevo conmigo y me amenazo que si no le llevaba las recetas iba a mandar a matarlo, yo temerosa de que lo hiciera, no tuve otra opción que robar las recetas.

-entonces es cierto que las recetas son o eran de usted señor Wonka.

-así es – respondió Willy – pero esas no eran mis recetas que yo ocupo en el mercado. Las recetas que Gabby se llevo, eran mis nuevas creaciones que aun no estaban listas, normalmente tardo años en sacar algo nuevo al mercado.

-entonces Slugworth uso recetas robadas que no estaban listas para ser comercializadas – el detective les pregunto a ambos.

-es correcto – Willy y Gabby respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-entonces Slugworth no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente de la fabrica esta mañana? – pregunto viendo a Willy.

-bueno... – respondió Willy

-Slugworth contrato a un sujeto para que saboteara la fabrica de Willy y así ya no pudiera producir mas – Gabby estaba mintiendo de nuevo – es por eso lo de las explosiones pero por fortuna nuestra no paso a mayores.

El detective apago la grabadora y les paso unos papeles.

-bien eso es todo, gracias, solo les voy a pedir que firmen este documento en el que ustedes aceptan que lo que me dijeron es verdad – tanto Willy como Gabby leyeron el documento y lo firmaron – bien pueden irse.

-que le pasara a Slugworth? – pregunto Gabrielle al detective mientras salían de aquel cuarto.

-lo arrestaremos por daños contra la salud, homicidio, robo, fraude, el tipo no saldrá de la cárcel en varios años... – el detective guardo silencio y continuo diciendo – aunque eso no será suficiente para compensar el daño que le hizo a toda esa gente... vamos los acompañare a la salida y ordenare a que los protejan hasta que lleguen a su auto.

-espere, también veníamos a hablarle al respecto... –Willy le dijo al detective, este se paro y se volteo a verlo.

-que sucede?

-quería ofrecer mi ayuda para tratar de regresar a la normalidad a las personas que ingirieron los dulces... después de todo yo estaba experimentando con esas recetas, tengo cierto conocimiento de que como revertir el efecto.

-eso es grandioso señor Wonka! – dijo el detective

-claro hay casos en los que no podré hacer nada pero haré lo que pueda.

-estoy seguro que toda esa gente se lo agradecerá, tal vez lo mejor sea que lo digan en publico a la gente de allá afuera, así todos se podrán enterar de esta maravillosa noticia.

-Ha-ha claro... no hay problema – tanto Willy como Gabby sabían que si había problema, hablar en publico? Frente a toda esa gente? En vivo para todo el mundo? Era algo que seguro Willy no quería hacer.

-les recomiendo que no digan nada acerca de lo que acaban de declarar.

-no hay problema – contesto ella

-bueno esperen aquí un momento les diré a los medios que darán una entrevista – el detective salió del edificio cerrando la puerta

-no puedo hacerlo... – Willy se volteo rápidamente viendo a Gabrielle – me aterra es cerca de toda esa gente.

-lo harás bien tu solo relájate, respira y solo diles lo que acabas de repetir hace un momento, ok? – ella lo tomo por lo hombros, Willy se veía totalmente nervioso

-esta bien, esta bien, respiro, respiro – el hacia inhalaciones y exhalaciones bastante marcadas.

-listo, todos quieren saber lo que les va a decir – el detective entro de nuevo al edificio.

-vamos Willy – ella lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia fuera.

Cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron ver que tenían listo un lugar listo para que dieran la entrevista. Willy se acerco a los micrófonos y se paro detrás de ellos, Gabby se quedo un poco detrás de el, pero no se separo de su lado. El lugar estaba en silencio todos estaban esperando a que el hablara.

-Buenas tardes – comenzó el diciendo – estoy aquí para decirles... decirles a todas las personas que ingirieron dulces vendidos por Slugworth, que yo Willy Wonka haré todo lo posible para volverlos a la normalidad... abra casos en los que no pueda hacer nada, pero yo estoy en la mejor disposición de ayudar.

-señor Wonka como es que Slugworth obtuvo esas recetas? – dijo un reportero –

-no puedo hablar sobre eso... – respondió Willy

-que usara para salvar a estas personas? – pregunto una reportera.

-no lo se... pero seguro algo se me ocurrirá Ha-ha!

-Señor Wonka cuando planea empezar a ayudar a estas personas? – pregunto alguien mas.

-bien... primero hay que ver cuales son los daños... – Willy se quedo callado y mirando al frente, pero no decía nada, Gabrielle se dio cuenta de esto, se acerco a el y lo llamo en voz baja.

-Willy?. Willy? Estas bien? – ella lo tomo del brazo para que volviera en si.

-oh si, lo lamento solo tuve un flashback sobre mi padre, es todo... – el le dijo también en voz baja para que los demás no se enteraran.

-Señor Wonka, quien es ella, es su de su personal de seguridad, es su novia? –preguntaron varios reporteros al mismo tiempo.

-Ha-ha eso no les importa – dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara – solo les diré que es alguien muy importante para mi – el volteo a verla y la tomo de la mano, los flashs se dispararon al por mayor en ese momento – bueno para finalizar les pido a todas las personas afectadas que manden sus datos y el efecto secundario que tienen vía correo a mi fabrica, Gracias.

Ellos se retiraron de los micrófonos y todos querían seguir haciendo preguntas, rápidamente un grupo de policías rodeo a Willy y a Gabby para ayudarlo a pasar entre toda la gente y llevarlos a si vehículo.

-en donde esta su auto – pregunto un policía

-esta dando la vuelta en aquella calle – ella señalo hacia delante y siguieron caminando

Todo iba bien, algunas gentes aun no se rendían y los seguían de cerca.

-aquí pueden dejarnos si gustan nuestro auto esta a la vuelta – dijo Gabrielle

-entendido – los policías dieron media vuelta y solo agarraron a la poca gente que aun los seguía para que no continuara mas adelante

Willy y Gabby siguieron caminando, pero justo cuando dieron la vuelta en la esquina se encontraron al hombre mas ruin de toda la ciudad.

-Slugworth – dijo con desprecio Willy.

-Wonka, Wonka, Wonka, acaso crearías que te librarías así de fácil de mi? – respondió con una malévola voz.

-que es lo que quieres, rata – le dijo Gabrielle

-solo lo que quería hacer desde el principio – Slugworth saco una arma de atrás de la espalda y les apunto – no cabe duda que si quieres hacer algo tienes que hacer algo tu mismo jajaja – Slugworth se reía descaradamente.

Afortunadamente un policía que estaba conteniendo a la gente observo la escena.

-Es Slugworth pidan refuerzos – dijo el por radio.

-estas acabado Slugworth la policía te busca por hacerle daño a tanta gente – le dijo Willy.

-no me importa, pero si yo no puedo tener éxito, tu tampoco – Slugworth apunto la pistola directo a Willy.

Los corazones de ambos latían a mil por hora, no podían hacer nada Slugworth los tenia totalmente controlados, en eso escucharon un disparo, Gabby pensó lo peor y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió volteo a ver Willy, el seguía de pie, con cara de pánico pero estaba bien, los dos se voltearon a ver y después vieron a Slugworth. El estaba en el suelo con un balazo en el hombro derecho, la sangre escurría por la acera. Ellos no sabían quien le había disparado y voltearon hacia atrás y vieron al detective con la pistola en mano, y esta aun sacaba un poco de humo, de que había sido disparada.

-rápido! Llamen a una ambulancia no queremos que este maldito se muera! – ordeno el detective, el se acerco a Willy y a Gabby – se encuentran bien?

-si, gracias a usted – dijo Gabby.

-que bien, bueno lo mejor será que se vayan antes que llegue mas prensa y se haga mas alboroto, nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

-gracias – dijo ella abrió su auto y los dos se metieron en el interior, arranco el motor y se fueron del lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Gabrielle manejaba sin un rumbo en especifico, lo que les había pasado, era justamente lo que había visto en su pesadilla.

-Dios Willy eso estuvo muy cerca... no que hubiera hecho si ese bastardo te hubiera herido... – unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-pero no paso nada, si? Todo esta bien – le dijo el poniendo su mano sobre la de ella que estaba en la palanca de velocidades.

-te pudo haber matado... – continuaba diciendo ella.

-pero no lo hizo... vamos ya anímate, te invito a cenar, vayamos al restaurante mas costoso de la ciudad y celebremos que ya todo esta en calma.

-esta bien, conozco un lugar muy bueno... – ella por fin condujo a un lugar en especifico

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana que era bastante conocido, ella se acerco al lugar y se los entrego a los del valet parking, Willy y Gabby bajaron del vehículo y se metieron al lugar.

El restaurante era bastante acogedor, no era muy grande y en ese momento no había mucha gente, el lugar era alumbrado por luz tenue que provenía del techo, las paredes estaban tapizadas con un extraño color que tenia estampado color marrón y en cada una de las mesas dos pequeñas velas daban luz individual.

-Dos personas? – pregunto el gerente del restaurante.

-si – respondió Willy

-a nombre de quien registro la mesa?.

-William Wonka – dijo el, Gabby se sorprendió que hubiera dado su nombre completo.

-bien, pasen por aquí – el los guió hasta una mesa que tenia vista a un hermoso jardín y a una fuente.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y antes de sentarse le dieron sus abrigos al encargado del guardarropa, Gabby se quito el suyo junto con los guantes,

-sus guantes Señor – pero ella vio que Willy no se quitaba los guantes se lo quedo viendo, y el entendió a la primera el mensaje

-Ha-ha! si claro – el se quito los guantes y se los dio a aquel hombre afortunadamente la camisa le tapaba los vendajes de sus muñecas.

Cuando el caballero del guardarropa se fue ellos tomaron asiento.

-les dejo el menú – dijo el gerente y se fue dejándolos solos,

Los dos abrieron el menú para ver que iban a pedir, en eso un mesero se acerco a ellos.

-Buenas noches, les ofrezco algo de tomar, un vino? Un coaktail?

-tráenos el mejor vino que tengan – le dijo Willy

-en seguida – el mesero se retiro

-veamos si es tan bueno como el mío no crees? Ha-ha!

-no lo creo Willy nada se puede comparar con tus alimentos.

-bueno hablando de alimentos que vamos a ordenar... no conozco nada de aquí – dijo Willy leyendo el menú.

-yo te recomiendo la lassagna es un plato clásico de la comida italiana.

-bien pediré ese... o espera aquí dice si de carne o de vegetales.

-ordena el que te apetezca – dijo ella leyendo el menú.

-creo que ordenare la de vegetales mixtos, y tu?

-yo quiero la pechuga parmesana – ella dejo el menú sobre la mesa.

El mesero se acerco llevando consigo una botella de vino tinto.

-solo la mejor calidad señor – el mesero le mostró la botella a Willy y este hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza, el mesero hábilmente destapo la botella con el destapa corchos y sirvió una copa a cada quien – gustan ordenar de una vez?

-si, queremos un plato de lassagna con vegetales mixtos y uno de pechuga parmesana – le indico Willy.

-enseguida se los traigo – el mesero se retiro.

-te va a gustar – le dijo Gabrielle.

-eso espero, como que ya empiezo a extrañar la comida los oompas loompas.

Willy tomo la copa de vino, la olio y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-que tal esta? – pregunto ella

-pruébalo tu misma – ella le dio un pequeño trago al vino.

-esta bien, pero no tan bueno como el tuyo.

-lo sabia.

Ellos empezaron a platicar de la niñez de ambos, obviamente la de Gabrielle no era tan triste como la de Willy. En menos de 15 minutos el mesero se acerco con los platillos de ambos.

-plato de lassagna para quien es – Willy alzo un poco la mano – y para usted señorita pechuga parmesana.

Los platillos se veían absolutamente deliciosos, tomaron sus cubiertos y comenzaron a comer deleitándose con la comida.

-esto sabe muy diferente a lo que cocinan los oompas loompas – dijo Willy acabando su platillo.

-es por los condimentos que usan, es lo que le da otro sabor.

-me encanto

De pronto pudieron ver el resplandor de un flash de cámara fotográfica, que provenía desde el exterior del restaurante, concretamente del otro lado del jardín que tenían a su lado.

-que fue eso? – pregunto Willy.

-el flash de una cámara – ella volteo a los alrededores tratando de buscar algún sospechoso – será mejor que nos vayamos no me gusta ser observada.

-Ha-ha pues a mi menos! – Willy hizo una seña al mesero para que les llevara la cuenta, en poco tiempo el mesero les dejo la cuenta en la mesa. Willy no miro el total de la cuenta solo saco una tarjeta de crédito y la puso sobre esta. El mesero regreso y tomo la tarjeta, tiempo después regreso con la tarjeta de Willy y se la entrego.

-gracias, vuelvan pronto – dos personas se acercaron a ellos y les pasaron sus abrigos y guantes, una vez que se los pusieron se acercaron a la puerta para pedir el auto, Gabrielle por un momento pensó que se iban a encontrar de nuevo a toda la bola de reporteros que los habían estado acosado las ultimas horas, pero no fue así, todo estaba en orden.

En poco tiempo les entregaron el coche y ambos se subieron en el.

-quieres a alguno otro lado? – le pregunto ella – a penas son las 9:30

-no quiero ir a casa... bueno es decir a tu casa Ha-ha!

-esta bien – contesto ella y manejo de regreso a su departamento.

En el camino ella prendió el radio y lo que se encontraron no lo podían creer, en la mayoría de las estaciones de radio solo hablan de los hechos que habían ocurrido las ultimas horas, el "accidente" de la fabrica, los dulces de Slugworth, la declaración de Willy y Gabby a las autoridades, el atentado de Slugworth contra ellos dos. Willy cambio de estaciones hasta que encontró una en la que sonaba música tranquila.

-y ahora vamos con Dance of the Waiting de Soraya – dijo el locutor y de inmediato empezó a sonar una suave música en la que predominaba el sonido de la guitarra.

-esa canción me encanta... – le dijo Gabby sin despegar el ojo de la carretera.

-yo no la he oído... pero se oye bien – en pocos minutos llegaron a su edificio y metió el auto al estacionamiento. Ambos bajaron del vehículo y se fueron hacia el ascensor.

-espero que no nos encontremos de nuevo aquella desagradable chica Ha-ha! – dijo Willy mientras el ascensor abría sus puertas frente a ellos.

-si me la vuelvo a encontrar, no respondo... – dijo ella muy seria mientras presionaba el boton de su piso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, durante el camino al departamento de ella, cuando llegaron Gabby abrió la puerta y prendió la luz ya que estaba totalmente oscuro, de inmediato se encendieron las luces de la sala. Willy y Gabby se quitaron sus abrigos y los colgaron en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta. Willy camino al sillón y se dejo caer pesadamente en el.

-que día mas difícil, pesado y estresante... – dijo el recargando la cabeza en el sillón.

-bastante, no me había cansado tanto desde mi ultima misión... que fue la tuya... – ella sonrió al recordar todos los problemas que paso cuando se infiltro a la fabrica.

-lamento haberte hecho batallar tanto HA-ha! – dijo el volteándola ver ya que ella seguía parada muy cerca de la puerta.

-no importa, si no hubiera sido así jamás te habría conocido – ella se acerco al sillón donde estaba el y comenzó a masajear los hombros y cuello de el.

-Auch eso duele – se quejo el

-Willy estas completamente tenso!

-Ha-ha! Oye 3 personas me han querido matar en los últimos... cuantos son? – dijo el tratando de hacer memoria – 5 días? Incluyéndote a ti.

-jaja, supongo que no es para menos, no?

-supones bien – le dijo el.

-tengo una idea... ven – ella rodeo el sillón, lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a su habitación.

Ambos salieron de la sala y apagaron las luces, quedando todo casi a oscuras.


	21. Si juegas con fuego

Bien, esta es la primera decisión que deberán tomar, leer o no este capitulo, se podría clasificar como M pero la verdad no es para tanto, pero si no quieren leer algo así mejor síganse al siguiente capitulo, no se preocupen no habrá problemas que no entiendan algo mas adelante.

Si deciden leerlo es bajo su responsabilidad, que conste que bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

CAPITULO 21

"Si juegas con fuego..."

-que me vas a hacer? – dijo él mientras se dejaba guiar por ella – déjeme decirle señorita que no soy de esa clase de personas Ha-ha!.

-no se que estés pensando Willy, pero créeme te va a gustar – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-me asustas... – el le dijo divertidísimo.

-acuéstate boca abajo en la cama.

-por favor se gentil conmigo... – dijo el mientras ella se metía al baño y el se acostaba tal como le había indicado.

-cállate Willy! – le grito desde el baño

-puedo prender la luz? Esta muy oscuro aquí

-no, espera –la habitación solo era alumbrada por la luz que alcanzaba a salir del baño. Poco tiempo después ella salió y puso unas velas aromáticas sobre los muebles que estaba al lado de la cama, las prendió y la habitación se ilumino un poco, ella regreso al baño y trajo consigo una botella que contenía un extraño liquido color ámbar que se veía bastante viscoso.

-haber Willy te voy a dar un masaje para que te relajes...

-un masaje? – dijo el mientras veía la botella que ella traía en mano – que cosa es eso?

-es liquido hecho a bases de hierbas aromáticas que ayudan al cuerpo a relajarse... – ella se acerco a donde estaba el.

-kay... – el se acostó tal como ella le había indicado.

-Willy...

-que? – el volteo la cabeza a donde estaba ella.

-tienes que quitarte la camisa – le dijo ella.

-es necesario? – ella no dijo nada tan solo le lanzo una mirada – esta bien, pero podrías darte la vuelta por favor?

-esta bien, solo hazlo rápido quieres? – ella se alejo de el y le dio la espalda, cuando Willy vio que ella no estaba mirando se sentó en la cama, se quito su W y la puso sobre el mueble que tenia al lado, después se quito la camisa y la puso a los pies de la cama, una vez que termino se volvió a acostar en la posición que estaba antes.

-ya... puedes voltearte – le dijo Willy, ella se volteo y comprobó que el ya estaba de nuevo acostado sobre la cama, pero aun tenia puestos los guantes negros. Ella no dijo nada se acerco a el y se lo quito antes que el pudiera protestar.

-los guantes también – pero para cuando el reacciono ella ya se los había quitado.

-Ha-ha! Lo siento – el rió nerviosamente.

Gabrielle abrió la botella del liquido y dejo caer unas cuantas gotas sobre la espalda de el.

-Ha-ha! esta frió – dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió las gotas en su espalda.

-silencio – le dijo y empezó a extender con sus manos el liquido, ella se había hincado al lado de la cama para poder estar a la altura de el.

Willy sintió las manos de ella por toda su espalda, el se sentía extraño jamás le habían dado un masaje antes. Ella comenzó apoyando sus pulgares sobre sus hombros y haciendo pequeños círculos por toda la espalda de el, fue cubriendo centímetro a centímetro toda el área de la piel de el.

-estas muy tenso Willy relájate un poco, no te voy a hacer nada malo – le dijo ella.

-okay...

Ella continuaba dándole un suave masaje, en pocos minutos el ya estaba mas relajado y eso lo sabia porque ya no sentía sus músculos tan tensos como al principio, cansada de estar en esa posición se paro y fue a los pies de la cama, hábilmente desabrocho cada uno de los zapatos de el, se los quito y después prosiguió a quitarle los calcetines.

-que haces? – Willy pregunto sin moverse de su posición.

-algo... – fue todo lo que dijo ella una vez que le quito los calcetines puso en su mano un poco de aquel liquido y empezó a darle también leve masaje en la planta de los pies de el.

-me haces cosquillas... – el le dijo.

-oh, bueno, en ese caso... – ella dejo de masajear los pies de el y lentamente fue subiendo sus manos primero por sus tobillos, metió sus manos por debajo del pantalón de el y comenzó a masajear sus pantorrillas, una vez que llegaba hasta ahí bajaba de nuevo a sus tobillos, Willy nunca había recibido un masaje y menos de la manera en que Gabrielle lo estaba haciendo, pero a el no le desagradaba en absoluto. De pronto el ya no sintió el tacto de ella, quiso ver en donde estaba, cuando sintió que ella se subía a la cama junto con el. Willy no sabia exactamente la ubicación de ella hasta que sintió como ella ponía una pierna en cada lado de su cuerpo.

-creí que te habías ido – el hablo contra la almohada por lo que su voz se oía muy poco.

-te dije que jamás te dejaría... – fue todo lo que dijo ella, una vez mas dejo caer un poco mas de liquido y comenzó de nuevo el masajear la espalda de el, apoyaba ambas manos desde su espalda baja y subía lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se detenía un poco, después bajo sus manos por toda la orilla de sus hombros, siguiendo así hasta sus brazos. Ella se acerco a su oído solo para hacerle una pregunta.

-te sientes mejor? – ella le hablaba muy bajo tal como el había hecho en la mañana.

-aja – respondió el.

-te gusta? – ella volvió a preguntar.

-mucho... – el apenas susurro aquella palabra.

Gabrielle deposito un pequeño beso sobre su oreja, no pudo resistirlo mas y le dio otro mas en la nuca justo donde acababa su cabello, luego otro mas entre su cuello y hombro izquierdo, continuo haciendo eso primero de un lado, luego del otro, Willy volteo su cara hacia la derecha y cada vez que el sentía los labios de ella contra su piel cerraba los ojos, era demasiado placentero lo que el estaba sintiendo, tanto que ni siquiera lo podía describir, ella podía ver y sentir como la piel de el se erizaba cada vez que le daba un beso. Ella volvió a regresar a su oído a preguntarle.

-que tal ahora?

-te estas vengando verdad? – dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios que ella no pudo ver.

-a que te refieres? – ella seguía masajeando su espalda.

-por lo que paso hoy en la mañana...

-que paso hoy en la mañana? – dijo ella fingiendo no recordar el incidente en la cocina – lo lamento, pero mi memoria no puede recordarlo.

-en serio?... en ese caso... – el hizo el intento de pararse y Gabby no lo detuvo, ella se hizo un lado, habían empezado un juego que ya no podía parar – deja te lo recuerdo un poco.

Gabrielle se quedo de rodillas sobre la cama y vio como Willy se paraba de la cama, al parecer ya no le importaba para nada que no tuviera camisa. Ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. El se hinco también al lado de ella, se acerco a Gabrielle, tanto que pensó que la iba a besar, pero se equivoco.

-date la vuelta – le dijo Willy muy cerca de sus labios. Ella lo hizo sin protestar, se dio la vuelta y se quedo dándole la espalda a el – segura que no te acuerdas de esto? – el la rodeo con sus brazos y tomo las manos de ella.

-No – negó ella

-que tal de esto – el le hablo al oído muy bajo

-nada... lo lamento tengo una pésima memoria, tendrás que esforzarte mas...

-de verdad que tienes muy mala memoria... debemos hacer algo al respecto – el volvió a besar el cuello de ella como lo había hecho horas antes, de pronto paro y volvió a hablarle al oído – que tal ahora...

-nada, lo siento... – ella luchaba por no voltearse en ese momento y agarrarlo a besos.

-bueno, en ese caso sigamos... – el volvió a subir su mano al cuello de ella, trato de jalar el cuello de la blusa como lo había hecho antes pero esta vez no era tan sencillo, con la otra mano libre desabrocho el primer boton de la blusa de ella. Gabrielle dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió la mano del desabrochando el boton de su blusa. Conseguido esto, siguió besando la piel de ella, el volvió a regresar a su oído, ella esperaba que le preguntara de nuevo, y esta vez no lo iba a negar, pero se equivocaba.

-Gabby estas muy tensa, necesitas un masaje – esa frase no se la esperaba para nada, ella abrió muy grandes los ojos, el la había tomado por sorpresa, pero aun así le siguió el juego.

-y que planeas hacer? – le dijo ella seductoramente sin voltear a verlo.

-ya lo veras... – el empezó a desabrochar la blusa de ella, boton por boton – primero debes quitarte esta blusa... – dijo cuando termino de desabotonarla por completo, pero no se la quito – luego te acuestas sobre la cama – el la ayudo a acostarse, porque no le permitió darse la vuelta.

-así esta bien? – dijo ella con la cabeza en las almohadas, Willy se puso en la misma posición que estaba ella hacia poco.

-perfecto, pero falta que te quites esto – el empezó a quitarle la blusa, primero un brazo, luego el otro

-no es justo, yo no te quite la tuya... – dijo ella

-Ha-ha pues no lo intentaste perdiste tu oportunidad – le contesto el mientras ponía su blusa junto a la camisa de el a los pies de la cama, agarro el mismo liquido que ella había usado en el antes y unto un poco por sus hombros, su cuello y espalda.

-tienes razón, esta frió...

-sshhhh... – el solo hizo un sonido con su boca.

Lentamente el empezó a masajear toda la espalda de ella, puso sus manos al centro de su espalda y suavemente las movía a los extremos, repitió este movimiento un par de veces. Después se acerco al oído de ella.

-te gusta? – le susurro el.

-puede ser mejor – ella de verdad estaba disfrutando de todas aquellas sensaciones que Willy le estaba haciendo sentir.

-tal vez porque hay un obstáculo aquí que no me deja hacer bien mi trabajo... – volvió a susurrar.

El decidió hacer algo mas, lentamente con una mano, bajo la tira del sujetador de ella por debajo de su hombro, luego repitió el mismo movimiento del otro lado.

El volvió a besar el cuello de ella, esta vez mas intensamente, lentamente bajo su mano derecha y acariciaba la espalda baja de ella.

-Willy... – susurro ella cuando sintió lo que el hizo.

-ssshhhh – el volvió a acercarse a su oído de ella – ahora yo estoy a cargo – esas palabras hicieron temblar por completo a Gabrielle, jamás había oído a Willy hablarle de ese modo.

Willy beso su oreja y se separo de su cuello, ella sintió el vació de no tenerlo tan cerca de su piel y se pregunto que era lo que iba a hacer ahora, prontamente ella sintió el dedo de el en la base de su nuca, el lo movió hacia abajo lentamente como si estuviera siguiendo toda su columna vertebral, ella sintió cosquillas cuando el hizo eso, después el suplanto su dedo por sus labios, primero un beso justo de bajo de nuca, luego otro mas abajo, ella sin darse cuenta estaba agarrando fuertemente las sabanas de su cama, y cuando el llego a la parte mas baja de su espalda, se estremeció aun mas porque el se quedo ahí, besándola, lentamente.

-Willy... para por favor... – ella le dijo casi en tono de suplica, de pronto una corriente de aire se escabulló al cuarto y apago las velas que ella antes había prendido, dejando el cuarto casi en penumbras, tan solo la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el cuarto.

El volvió a subir a su oído, solo que esta vez ya no seguía apoyando sus rodillas sobre la cama, esta vez se acostó completamente sobre ella.

-es muy tarde para eso... – el con un rápido movimiento la volteo boca arriba y tomo sus labios entre los suyos, la besaba vorazmente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Cuando por fin se separaron un poco, mas que nada por falta de aire pudieron verse de frente y mirarse a los ojos.

-Te amo – le dijo Willy

-yo también te amo – le contesto ella viendo aquellos hermosos ojos, que en ese momento brillaban mas que nunca.

Una vez mas se volvieron a unir en un largo y profundo beso. Esa noche solamente la luna fue testigo de la entrega total de ambos, esa noche no había tristezas o preocupaciones, esa noche solo existían ellos y les importaba un comino que el mundo siguiese su curso, esa noche solo les importaba demostrase cuanto se amaban, ya llegaría el día siguiente, y tendrían tiempo de preocuparse por otras cosas.


	22. Un pequeño contratiempo

Se suponía que este capitulo iba a ser el penúltimo pero empecé a divagar de mas y cuando me di cuentas había escrito todo un capitulo, pero el próximo ya será el penúltimo. Se los aseguro.

CAPITULO 22

"Un pequeño contratiempo"

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana el sol ya había salido por completo, era la primera vez en varios días que el sol brillaba tanto, al parecer la temporada de tormentas de nieve había llegado a su fin.

Willy y Gabby aun seguían durmiendo placidamente en la cama, ella estaba recostada ligeramente en el pecho de Willy cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar y los despertó a ambos provocando un pequeño salto. Los dos abrieron los ojos se miraron y una tonta sonrisa abarco la cara de ambos.

-quieres que conteste el teléfono? – le dijo Willy.

-por favor – el se separo un momento de ella y se estiro para contestar el teléfono.

-Hola?... Hola? – el decía por lo bocina.

-quien habla? – le dijo la voz de una mujer, pero no era la amiga de ella.

-Willy Wonka! – le dijo muy feliz aun sin saber quien hablaba.

-que haces en la casa de mi hija? – le dijo la voz severamente – y a estas horas?

-... quien habla? – dijo Willy con voz de susto.

-quiero hablar con mi hija ahora mismo! – eso mas que nada parecía una orden.

Willy se quito la bocina del oído y se la paso rápidamente a Gabrielle haciendo una cara de pánico.

-quien es? – le pregunto ella en voz baja

-creo que es... tu ma... ma.. – el no podía decir esa palabra, Gabrielle aun no entendía que problema tenia con los padres.

-MI MAMA! – dijo ella alarmada, el solo asintió con la cabeza, Gabrielle tomo rápidamente la bocina.

-Hola? – contesto ella y Willy estaba atento a la conversación, aunque no podía oír nada – mama! Que sorpresa que llames a estas horas! – dijo ella acostada sobre la almohada.

Willy se acerco a ella y puso la oreja junto a la bocina tratando de escuchar algo.

-si, lamento despertarte... porque seguro estabas dormida no es así?

-sip, ya sabes que me encanta levantarme tarde – dijo ella con total naturalidad.

-bueno, de hecho lamento haberlos despertado... pero te vi en las noticias de hoy en la mañana y solo quise saber si estas bien...

-si mama estoy bien no tienes porque preocuparte... – ella puso una mano sobre sus ojos.

-y quien es ese Willy Wonka eh? Jamás me habías hablado de el... – su mama seguía con aquel interrogatorio.

-bueno, es que... no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo... – Gabby en ese momento se arrepintió de lo que había dicho pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-a poco... no me digas... y entonces porque esta en la cama contigo? – eso ultimo la hizo desatinar por completo.

-Porque dices eso? O crees eso? – ella volteo a ver a Willy que estaba de chismoso pegado a la bocina.

-el me contesto el teléfono... son las 8 de la mañana... no tienes otro teléfono que no sea el que al lado de tu cama... además podría jurar que en este momento esta pegado a la bocina para escuchar lo que estoy diciendo... Gabby no soy tonta – Willy se separo rápidamente de la bocina y puso cara de susto.

-ay mama como crees... – ella ya estaba completamente sonrojada.

-bueno como sea cuídate mucho, después nos vemos.

-adiós – ella le paso la bocina a Willy para que la pusiera en su lugar.

-Como supo que estaba aquí! – le pregunto Willy

-así es mi madre... – fue lo único que contesto ella – nada se le escapa.

-que miedo me da... – dijo el regresando y poniéndose cómodo de nuevo en la cama.

-a veces...

-oye... estaba pensando que talvez es hora que llame a la fabrica para saber como va todo – dijo Willy mientras que con su dedo hacia pequeños círculos en el hombro de ella.

-llamar por teléfono? A la fabrica? Tienes teléfono adentro? – pregunto ella asombrada.

-claro! Acaso creías que estaba totalmente incomunicado?

-no... para nada, adelante llama a tu fabrica.

-Gracias! – el se acerco a ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, se dio vuelta y tomo el teléfono, marco el numero y espero a que alguien contestara el teléfono. El sintió como Gabrielle se paraba de la cama y oyó que se metía al baño.

Por fin después varios intentos la llamada entro. Gabrielle que se estaba preparando la tina para darse un baño, oyó lo que hablaba Willy por teléfono.

-hola, que tal como va todo... en serio?... o que bien!... es hoy?... Oh entonces es justo a tiempo... seguro... hoy mismo vamos a ir para allá – fue lo ultimo que dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Después de unos minutos Gabrielle salió del baño, cambiada y lista para un nuevo día, ella observo su cuarto pero por ningún lado veía a Willy, de pronto un delicioso aroma le llego a la nariz... ella siguió el aroma que la llevo hasta su cocina donde se encontró a Willy vistiendo de nuevo su bata que había usado un día antes, el estaba parado en la cocina sirviendo unos extraños hot cakes, oh al menos eso parecían.

-que haces Willy?

-el desayuno! Que mas? – dijo el poniendo los platos en la mesa y sirviendo en vasos batido Wonka.

-y que es? – ella se sentó tomo un cubierto y empezó a cortar un pequeño trozo de aquel hot cake, aunque se veía raro, estaba mas esponjoso de normal y tenia un extraño color morado.

-OOH – el uso su usual tono de voz – es una especie de hot cake y blueberry, lo acabo de inventar, busque que había disponible en tu cocina y se me ocurrió hacer algo así – el se sentó y comió un poco de su creación – uumm vaya me quedo bastante bien!

-Willy a ti todo te sale bien...

-Ha-ha! – el solo rió nerviosamente como acostumbraba hacerlo

Ambos terminaron de desayunar se pararon de la mesa y esta vez dejaron todo ahí tirado, ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de levantar aquel tiradero y se fueron a la sala.

-me voy a dar un baño rápido, ahora regreso – Willy se dirigió a la recamara de ella para poder cambiarse de ropa, a el no le agradaba andar por ahí solo en bata.

Gabby se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, una vez mas comprobó que los medios de comunicación seguían obsesionados con la noticia de ellos dos.

-hasta cuando se van a cansar... – ella decidió dejarle en uno de esos canales cuando escucho algo que la asombro.

-y continuamos con "todo al descubierto: Willy y Gabby Wonka" – decía una voz grabe anunciando el programa.

-el día de ayer Willy Wonka fue a las autoridades a declarar lo que en realidad había pasado con las recetas y resulto que de hecho Slugworth había sido el que había mandado a robar las recetas, este trabajo se lo encargo a Gabrielle Guiver, que curiosamente es la misma mujer que hemos visto que acompaña a Willy Wonka a todos lados, será que aun sigue tratando de sacarle algo a Wonka? O solo que cupido ha hecho de las suyas con estos dos tórtolos, pero las imágenes hablan mas mil palabras, ayer cuando Wonka anuncio al mundo que iba a ayudar a todas las personas con los efectos secundarios, pudimos observar como el la tomaba de la mano y decía a todos, que ella era lo mas importante para el... acaso no es maravilloso lo que puede hacer el amor?

Gabrielle rió por la manera en que habían manejado esa noticia, guardo silencio y siguió viendo las noticias,

-lo que sabemos ahora es que Willy Wonka esta viviendo en el departamento de ella, el día de ayer uno de nuestros reporteros los capto cuando tenían una cena en un restaurante italiano, cuando se dieron cuenta que los observábamos dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron a su hogar donde ya no salieron toda la noche.

-oooh con que así se entero mi madre... – dijo ella pensativamente.

-pero no todo es color de rosa en esta historia, también ayer mismo se logro arrestar a Slugworth después que fue herido en el hombro por el detective Spencer Crane, cuando este trato de asesinar a Willy Wonka en plena vía publica, en estos momentos el esta rindiendo declaración de los hechos.

Willy apareció en la sala y ella pudo observar que se había vuelto a poner su camisa roja con estampado verde su pantalón negro y sus zapatos con las W

-no puedes estar un día mas sin tu acostumbrada ropa, verdad? – le dijo ella sentada en el sillón.

-mmm, nop... de hecho... después de nuestro jueguito de ayer... digamos que la ropa quedo un poco arrugada...

-Ouh, ya veo – ella volvió a la vista a la televisión un poco sonrojada al recordar lo que había pasado.

-siguen hablando de nosotros? – dijo el cuando vio la imagen de ellos en la televisión.

-si, parece que no se cansan ahora ya han sacado un programa que se llama "Todo al descubierto, Willy y Gabby Wonka"

-Ha-ha! – el rió cuando oyó como les habían puesto – bueno... señora Wonka será mejor que dejes esa basura de programas y vayamos a la fabrica – Willy tomo el control del sillón y apago la TV

-a la fabrica? – ella se paro y rodeo el sillón.

-AJA! Los oompas loompas han terminado de repararla por completo.

-que bien! – los dos tomaron del perchero sus abrigos que habían dejado cuando entraron al departamento una noche antes, bajaron al sótano para poder agarrar el coche.

Gabrielle desactivo la alarma y escucho algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera querido escuchar.

-Gabby, puedo manejar? – esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos, no era que no confiara en Willy, pero ese coche era la cosa material que mas cuidaba y si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría a Willy.

-tu?... tu sabes manejar? – dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

-claro que se! Vamos déjame manejar si, por favor – el le hizo una cara, la vio directamente a los ojos, el sabia que no podría resistirse a su mirada.

-aasshh, esta bien, solo ten cuidado... – como era posible que ese hombre con tan solo una mirada, pudiera hacer que le dejara manejar su auto, definitivamente Willy había descubierto el punto débil de ella, eso no era bueno.

-Ha-ha! Claro! – el subió al asiento del chofer y espero a que Gabby subiera para que pusiera su huella digital y el auto prendiera.

-por favor... ten cuidado – le dijo ella una vez mas al sentir que el coche comenzaba a avanzar.

Salieron del edificio de ella y tomaron una calle secundaria.

-por donde me tengo que ir? – dijo el parándose en un alto.

-toma la carretera que esta a unas 3 cuadras de aquí – Willy observo un boton que estaba en el tablero y no se había fijado que estaba ahí.

-para que este boton? – pregunto el

-para descapotar el techo.

-Oh también es un convertible? – Gabby asintió con la cabeza – puedo? Puedo? Puedo? Nunca he manejado un convertible.

-esta bien – Willy presiono el boton y el techo del auto comenzó a guardarse en la cajuela, la luz ya se había puesto en verde y los automovilistas de atrás estaban tocando el claxon.

Willy avanzo y tomo la carretera como le había dicho Gabrielle, cuando el se sintió mas cómodo en el coche aumento la velocidad.

-Willy no tan rápido! Nos pueden detener por ir tan rápido!

-oh no seas gallina no pasara nada – Willy presiono el boton del radio y comenzó a sonar una canción de "Hole" llamada Celebrity Skin, el subió el volumen y aumento mas la velocidad.

-Willy la velocidad no me asusta, me preocupa que una patrulla pueda pararnos, en este momento ya no necesitamos mas encuentros con la ley.

Pero al parecer Willy no le hacia caso, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por aquella contagiosa música de rock. De pronto Gabrielle oyó la sirena de una patrulla, lo que ella temía había pasado.

-Bravo, Willy te lo dije – dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-lo siento... – el se orillo y espero a que el oficial de la patrulla se acercara a ellos.

-podría bajar el volumen a su música señor? – Gabrielle bajo casi por completo el volumen – gracias, papeles del auto y licencia por favor – ella abrió la guantera y saco los papeles de su auto y se lo paso a Willy para que se los diera al policía –su licencia... – volvió a repetir, el hombre empezó a leer los papeles del auto – a nombre de quien esta el auto?.

-mio oficial – contesto ella.

-Señor, he dicho su licencia – ese policía era medio gruñón.

-oh si claro, por aquí... – el empezó a sacarse cosas de las bolsas del pantalón – por aquí debe de estar, toma sostén esto – el empezó a sacar, llaves, dulces, chocolates, papeles... – un momento estoy seguro que por aquí la deje... – una foto de el con Gabby, cuando ella la vio, no recordó en que momento se había sacado una foto con el – espere.. Ha-ha! Por aquí esta... – el policía estaba comenzando a desesperarse – AH aquí esta! – el se la entrego al policía.

-bien... señor Wonka me puede decir porque iba tan rápido? – el policía se recargo en la puerta del auto.

-oh lo lamento mucho no me fije a que velocidad iba...

-señor Wonka usted iba a 150 km/hr cuando el limite es de 70 km/hr

-Ouh, menos de la mitad... tal vez para la próxima deba ir mas rápido no? Ha-ha! – Gabrielle sabia que nada bueno iba a salir de eso.

-uumm ya veo, espere aquí un momento – el policía regreso los papeles del auto y se fue a su patrulla con la licencia de el.

-Willy te lo dije! Te lo advertí pero no me escuchaste!

-lo siento, de verdad, bueno solo me levantara la infracción y ya, no es para tanto... – en ese momento el policía regreso pero no traía consigo nada – Oh esta lista mi infracción? Porque llevamos un poco de prisa Ha-ha!

-Señor Wonka baje del automóvil – le ordeno el policía.

-porque?

-Señor Wonka el sistema dice que usted tiene 53 multas por exceso de velocidad que datan de hace 7 años, haga el favor de salir del vehículo!

-esta bien, esta bien no hay porque alborotarse! – Willy salió del vehículo y cuando cerro la puerta el policía lo tomo por los hombros y lo puso contra el coche.

-Señor Wonka queda usted arrestado por evasión de responsabilidad en pago de infracciones – el policía le estaba colocando las esposas, cuando Gabrielle vio eso y se bajo también del vehículo.

-Ehy que esta haciendo!

-me lo llevare a la estación de policías para que cumpla con sus responsabilidades – el hacia que Willy caminara hacia la patrulla.

-es que no sabe quien soy? Soy el chocolatero mas importante del mundo! No puede llevarme a la cárcel.

-no me importa quien seas niño bonito, tu te vas conmigo – el lo metió a la parte trasera de la patrulla.

-por favor no se porte así, tan solo levante la infracción y ya! – Gabby continuaba insistiendo.

-si quieres salvar a tu novio mejor acompáñalo a la estación de policía que si lo dejas ahí mucho tiempo la va a pasar muy mal – con esto el policía se subió a su patrulla prendió la sirena y arranco.

Gabrielle corrió a su auto, se subió y siguió a la patrulla de cerca.

-esto es grandioso! Grandioso! Jamás debí haberlo dejado manejar, pero claro, Willy te mira con sus hermosos ojos violetas y tu te vuelves vulnerable – se decía así misma – maldita sea, ahora ya estuvo que perdimos toda la mañana en la dichosa estación de policías.

Cuando llegaron al edificio que justamente había visitado apenas ayer, pudo observar que aun seguían uno que otro medio afuera. El policía bajo a Willy de la patrulla y lo metió al edificio, los reporteros que estaban tomándose un café, corrieron para tratar de sacar algo de información pero no lograron hacerlo.

-esto no puede empeorar mas... – ella bajo del coche y corrió hacia el edificio, los reporteros la rodearon pero no dijo nada se metió rápidamente al edificio, cuando entro no pudo ver donde se habían llevado a Willy. Fue a la ventanilla de información y le hablo aun hombre que estaba de espaldas.

-Buenos Dias disculpe me podría decir... – el hombre se volteo y ella pudo observar que era el detective Crane – oh detective...

-que pasa señorita Guiver porque esta aquí? Ocurrió algo malo?.

-bueno no exactamente, arrestaron a Willy por no pagar infracciones de transito.

-ooh seguro fue el loco de Blake, espere aquí veré que puedo hacer – el detective se metió a las oficinas, ella se sentó en una banca que había detrás y espero a que el detective apareciera.

Pasaron 30 minutos, después una hora, y pronto esa hora se convirtió en 3 horas y media, ella ya estaba desesperada y preocupada, ella no sabia en donde estaba Willy, pero seguro no la estaba pasando bien... por fin el detective apareció con una hoja en la mano y se la entrego a Gabrielle.

-bien ya conseguí que lo liberaran no tiene que pagar fianza solo pague las multas en la caja de halla y podrán irse.

-perfecto, gracias detective.

-de nada, también arregle para que los dejen salir por la puerta de atrás, las cosas allá afuera se están poniendo rudas con tantos reporteros.

-esta bien – el detective sonrió y se metió de nuevo a las oficinas.

Gabrielle camino hacia la caja y cuando vio el papel para saber cuanto tenia que pagar se quedo con los ojos cuadrados.

-QUE! 4, 240 dólares de multas mas 16,960 dólares de recargos! Esta vez de pasaste Willy – sin mas remedio se acerco a la caja.

-son 21, 200 dólares, su pago va a ser en efectivo o tarjeta de crédito – dijo la recepcionista, Gabby tenia ganas de decirle "OH en efectivo siempre cargo conmigo esa cantidad de dinero"

-tarjeta – ella dio su tarjeta de crédito y rezo por que pasara.

-bien, firme aquí y podrá pasar a la siguiente ventanilla a completar su tramite – ella firmo y tomo el comprobante, era un milagro que tuviera esa cantidad en el banco, pero definitivamente ahora su cuenta estaba casi vacía.

Ella dio el comprobante en la ventanilla que le indicaron y en menos de 30 minutos Willy salió caminando hacia ella.

-que bueno que me sacaste! No tienes idea lo horrible que es allá dentro! – el corrió y la abrazo, cuando la soltó ella se dio cuenta que tenia una pequeña cortada en la ceja derecha.

-que te paso? – le dijo ella tocando suavemente la herida.

-me querían quitar mi W y no me deje

-y lo conseguiste? – ella lo miro de reojo.

-uuum nop, me agarraron entre 2 y de todos modos me la quitaron... a la fuerza – el bajo su cabeza.

-bueno no te preocupes en la fabrica tienes muchas, vamonos ya de este horrible lugar.

Ella se acerco a un policía y le dijo acerca de lo que el detective le dijo de la puerta trasera, este asintió y los guió a la salida. Una vez que estuvieron fuera caminaron como si nada y sin ninguna prisa a su auto.

-Súbete, nunca te dejare manejar mas – le ordeno ella.

-pero...

-pero nada ahora eres de mi propiedad acabo de pagar 21, 200 dólares por ti así es que ahora harás lo que yo te diga.

-pero...

-o talvez deba matarte, con suerte Slugworth aun me pagara lo que me había ofrecido, así recuperaría mi dinero

-pero...

-Ja! Broma! – le dijo ella mofándose de el, ambos se subieron al auto y esta vez si se dirigirían a la fabrica y no habría contratiempos.


	23. Celebracion

Este capitulo es corto pero todo tiene un porque ya lo verán, solo esperen, recuerden que este ya es el penúltimo capitulo.

CAPITULO 23

"Celebración"

El recorrido a la fabrica lo hicieron en silencio, por fin después de un largo viaje llegaron a la fabrica, cuando Willy pudo observar su preciada fabrica se puso totalmente feliz.

-por fin! Mi amada fabrica! Ha-ha! – decía el feliz, saco un pequeño control remoto y abrió las puertas principales para que pudieran entrar con todo y auto.

-por fin llegamos – Gabby se bajo del auto estirándose, Willy bajo corriendo y abrió las puertas que llevaban al interior de la fabrica.

-vamos, vamos, que ya es tarde! – decía el apurándola a entrar.

-tarde para que? Apenas son las 5 .

-para la celebración Anual del cacao, los oompas loompas hacen una gran fiesta cada año en honor al cacao! Ha-ha!.

-celebración al cacao? Bueno... – ambos entraron y caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de chocolate.

-normalmente hacen la fiesta en el cuarto de chocolate, pero la comunidad de oompas loompas ha crecido tanto que es imposible hacerla aquí este año, así es que decidí prestarle solo por hoy el Cuarto Ideal – Willy abrió la puerta y pudieron ver al cuarto de chocolate totalmente restaurado, parecía que nada había pasado en ese cuarto.

-Wuaw los oompas loompas hicieron un excelente trabajo – dijo Gabby mientras ambos caminaban por el puente que cruzaba el rió.

-lo se, son tan buenos trabajadores! – el corrió cuando vio su ascensor de cristal – hay como te extrañe! Los demás ascensores son tan aburridos.

Ambos se metieron en el ascensor y Willy presiono el boton de su cuarto.

-tengo que irme a cambiar primero, Ha-ha!

El ascensor salió disparado a una gran velocidad, Gabrielle sintió de hecho que iba mas rápido que la ultima vez, ella veía pasar todos los demás cuartos a gran velocidad, pero no veía ningún oompa loompa trabajando, cuando por fin el ascensor se detuvo ella le pregunto a Willy.

-Willy y todos los oompas loompas?

-Ooh! – ellos caminaron por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de el – están en la celebración, pronto iremos y veras de lo que se trata.

Ambos entraron a la habitación que ya estaba algo oscura, Willy dio 2 palmadas y las luces se encendieron, la habitación que era todo un caos cuando la dejaron hacia un par de días, estaba por completo arreglada.

-me cambiare espera un momento – Willy se dirigió a su closet y lo abrió para seleccionar que era lo que se iba a poner, opto por su saco favorito, el de color rojo ciruela, con su camisa, estampada y su chaleco negro.

Gabrielle se acostó un momento en la cama de el, mientras esperaba a que el se cambiara. El no tardo mucho cuando ella oyó su voz.

-listo! Vayamos a celebrar! – dijo mientras se acababa de poner su sombrero negro.

-ahora ya te sientes completo? – dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-no... – el se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano para salir de la habitación, ella noto de inmediato que el no se había puesto guantes – ahora que tengo tu mano entre las mías estoy completo.

Ella lo miro y le sonrió, le encantaba cuando el se ponía romántico. Ambos caminaron al ascensor y Willy presiono el boton del Cuarto Ideal, en pocos segundos habían llegado al interior de la cabaña donde el ascensor hacia su parada. Cuando salieron del ascensor se podía oír la música que los oompas loompas tenían a gran volumen, consistía en tambores algunos instrumentos de cuerda y se oía que cantaban pero Gabby no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que cantaban. Ambos salieron de la cabaña y lo que vio ella no lo podía creer.

El cuarto había sido adornado por completo con granos de cacao de todos los tamaños, llamas servían de iluminación ya que por alguna extraña razón en el cuarto Ideal se hacia de noche tal como ocurría en el exterior, había mesas de comida por todos lados, ponche color rojo en cada mesa también, había fácil mas de 10, 000 oompas loompas, algunos comiendo, otros bailando con mujeres oompas loompas que lucían igual a ellos solo que estas tenían vestido, unos mas platicando, era bastante cómico ver a todas esas pequeñas criaturas por ahí danzando.

La música provenía de un grupo de oompas loompas que tocaba música de los oompas loompas.

-Willy en que idioma cantan? – el la volteo a ver

-pues en oompaloompes en que otro idioma... es su idioma natal – Gabby no podía creer que ese idioma existiera.

-ah, ya veo...

Cuando la canción acabo todos guardaron silencio dejaron de bailar, de comer, de tomar, dejaron de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a ver hacia donde estaban Willy y Gabby.

-El jefe ha vuelto! – grito algún oompa loompa por ahí – hurra! Hurra! – todos los pequeños gritaban alabando a Willy, que solo los veía sonriendo.

-espera aquí – le dijo a ella.

El camino por entre los oompas loompas hasta el escenario donde estaba tocando el grupo, tomo un pequeño micrófono que estaban ocupando para cantar y dijo unas palabras.

-Mis queridos trabajadores, yo Willy Wonka declaro inaugurada la celebración Anual al cacao! Todos a divertirnos!

Todos los oompas loompas gritaron de jubilo y la música continuo, todos volvieron a bailar y continuar lo que estaban haciendo. Willy regreso al lado de Gabrielle y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile.

-vamos! Baila! – Gabby se carcajeaba por los pasos tan chuscos de Willy que no tenían nada que ver con el tipo de música que estaban tocando. Pero aun así ella le siguió la corriente.

Pasaron las horas muy rápido, pronto había oscurecido por completo y el cuarto ideal solo era iluminado por las llamas del fuego de los oompas loompas.

Willy y Gabby estaban comiendo unos deliciosos bocadillos hechos a base de cacao, cuando empezaron a oír unos tambores, toda la comunidad oompa loompa quedo en silencio.

-que sucede? – pregunto Gabrielle

-oh! Es hora de alabar al cacao, para que haya otra buena temporada de cacao.

-oooh.

Un grupo de 4 oompas loompas apareció cargando una plataforma que tenia un gran grano de cacao que venia adornado con diferentes tipos de flores, los 4 oompas loompas lo pusieron sobre el escenario y se alejaron de ahí, de inmediato todos los oompas loompas se arrodillaron y empezaron a hacerle alabanzas. Gabrielle volteo a ver a Willy y observo que se había quitado su sombrero y también estaba arrodillado haciendo las misma alabanzas.

-Vamos alaba al cacao – le dijo el

-ni loca! Que te pasa! – ella se negaba a hacer tal ridiculez.

-oh vamos! No seas aguafiestas! – ahí estaban otra vez esa mirada a la que ella no podía decirle que no.

-esta bien – ella se arrodillo y empezó a alabar al cacao – "debo de trabajar en decirle que no a Willy" pensaba mientras hacia las alabanzas.

Después de un corto tiempo de alabanzas la fiesta continuo, había danzas tradicionales oompa loompianas canciones, etc, todos la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que un oompa loompa se acerco a Willy cargando un teléfono muy grande para el.

-que sucede? Tengo una llamada? – el oompa loompa le paso el teléfono a Willy – Hola! – contesto el totalmente feliz, pero su cara pronto cambio a seria – tienes que oír esto... – el le paso la bocina a Gabrielle.

-Si? – ella contesto, la felicidad que sentía, desapareció en menos de un segundo.

-tenemos que ir de inmediato... – dijo Willy

Los dos salieron de la fiesta y se metieron al ascensor para atender el asunto por el que les habían llamado, Justo cuando pensaban que ya no podían pasar mas cosas, les daban esa noticia.


	24. Nota

Bien, esta será la ultima actualización al Fic, que tristeza me da, de verdad llevo mas de un mes escribiendo y ahora que se acabo, lo voy a extrañar, agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron y pusieron sus comentarios de verdad me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo cuando me bloqueaba. 1000 gracias a todos.

Se preguntaran porque hay 3 capítulos actualizados, bien este es el porque, uno porque puse mi nota de agradecimientos y los que siguen... ta ta taaaan como no me pude decidir que tipo de final escribir, así que pues escribí dos, jajaja lo que es no tener que hacer verdad?

Ok, el primero (Final A) deja abierta el paso a la película y lean bien, cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me vinieron montones de ideas para hacer una secuela, lo cual aun no estoy segura ya que prontamente entrare de nuevo a la universidad y no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir como ahorita, así es que aun no me decido, si lo escribo espero contar con su apoyo tal como hicieron con esta historia.

El segundo (Final B) no deja cabida a la película y pues es mas... como decirlo... bueno mejor léanlo por ustedes mismos.

En lo personal me agrado mas el Final A, soy amante del drama, pero bueno ustedes decidirán cual les gusto mas.

Alguien por ahí puso acerca de la multas de transito, es gracioso curiosamente ese día por la mañana un policía me paro por pasarme un alto y me hizo divagar demasiado jejeje. Por eso tuve que ponerlo en mi fic.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, este fanfic ha sido el mas largo que escrito en toda mi vida, de verdad no se como logre acabarlo, yo digo que es por su apoyo, en fin no les quito mas tiempo procedan a leer primero el final que mas les llame la atención...

Una vez mas gracias.


	25. Final A: Un Adios

CAPITULO FINAL A

"Un adios..."

Ambos se metieron al ascensor para atender esa urgente llamada que habían recibido de la amiga de ella.

-porque sonaba tan preocupada? – pregunto Willy

-no lo se, yo pensaba que para estas alturas estaría ya en la nueva agencia secreta, además ella no se asusta tan fácilmente y su por su voz no se que pensar – Willy presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate, el ascensor salió disparado hacia arriba, ambos pudieron ver mientras se elevaban como los oompas loompas seguían en su celebración totalmente ajenos a lo que estaba a pocos minutos de suceder.

-un momento... – dijo algo confundido Willy cuando el ascensor paro

-que sucede?

-como es que Vicky consiguió el numero telefónico de la fabrica? – los dos salieron del ascensor y caminaron hacia la salida.

-debió rastrearlo desde el teléfono de mi casa, es bastante sencillo.

Los dos caminaron por el puente que pasaba justo frente a la cascada de chocolate cuando iban justo en medio Gabrielle se paro de momento.

-que pasa? – pregunto Willy cuando vio que ella se detuvo de pronto.

-... no se – dijo ella poniéndose una mano en el pecho – tuve una especie de mal presentimiento.

-de que hablas? – dijo el sosteniéndole la mano que ella apoyaba en su pecho.

-no... nada, sigamos... seguro son exageraciones mías – dijo ella tratando de sonreír, sujeto fuertemente la mano de Willy y ambos siguieron caminando hacia la salida. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta.

-espero no haga mucho frió no hemos traído nuestros abrigos – dijo Willy quitando el seguro a la puerta.

-son mas de las 10 de la noche Willy, seguro a de hacer algo de frió.

Willy abrió la puerta, salieron al exterior de la fabrica, todo estaba oscuro, tan solo había luz proveniente del alumbrado publico y de la fabrica de chocolate. Tal como Gabrielle dijo, el aire corría en el ambiente, y aunque ya no había nevado, hacia bastante frió, aun así ellos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puertas de enfrente.

-donde esta? – pregunto Gabby cruzando los brazos tratando de calentarse un poco.

-no se ve por ningún lado – ambos salieron a la calle principal, era extraño no había absolutamente ni una alma en la calle, ningún coche, nada tan solo ellos dos parados afuera de la fabrica.

-esto no me huele nada bien – dijo ella preocupada.

-esperemos que no sea nada grave.

En ese momento oyeron el ruido del motor de un auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, dio vuelta en la esquina de la fabrica y se acerco a ellos, se freno derrapándose haciendo un ruido terrible al llegar frente a ellos. La ventanilla se bajo y ambos pudieron ver que era Vicky.

-tenemos un grave problema – dijo ella desde adentro del auto.

-Vicky? Que haces con un coche como este? – Gabrielle se quedo asombrada por el auto que ella llevaba, era un auto viejo, color negro, ella nunca acostumbraba traer ese tipo de coches.

-no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos! – dijo ella bajando del vehículo.

Ni Willy ni Gabby entendían una sola palabra.

-de que diablos estas hablando!

-cuando el jefe se entero que había renunciado, se puso como loco! Me tacho de alta traición, entonces el siguió investigando y cuando supo que tu y yo habíamos ayudado a Wonka para escapar de Gemini se enojo aun mas! Y cuando se entero que Gemini había sido eliminado enloqueció, mando a los demás miembros de la agencia a buscarnos para que rindiéramos cuentas frente a la agencia.

-pero no ha habido ningún indicio que me diga están detrás de mi!

-no te has dado cuenta que es diferente! Has estando andando en las nubes junto Willy!... sin ofender – ella volteo a ver a Willy, el no dijo nada tenia la misma cara de susto que ellas.

-pero nadie sospechoso se ha acercado!

-es porque han andado de aquí para allá y la prensa no los deja en paz! – ella ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – el día que les llame para decirles de las noticias, empecé a recibir extrañas llamadas, y desde entonces eh estado huyendo, pronto vendrán por ti también, y créeme que no les importara a que costo, pero lo harán.

-no, yo no voy a ir ningún lado.

-entonces esperaras a que vengan por ti, aquí a la fabrica y pondrás en peligro a todo aquel que te rodee... – Vicky abrió la puerta del automóvil para volver a subirse.

Willy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de pronto su vida perfecta se quebró al oír esas palabras.

-de todos modos, ellos vendrán por ti, y no importa que tanto pelees, no podrás ganar... y lo sabes – dijo Vicky cerrando la puerta.

-no espera – ella se acerco al auto, Vicky bajo la ventanilla y Gabby se asomo por ahí, para así poder hablar con ella y Willy no pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir. – a donde huiríamos? – dijo ella en voz baja.

-fuera del país... no hay otra opción... – ella le contesto de igual forma. Gabrielle cerro los ojos cuando oyó esas palabras.

-no puedo hacerlo... no puedo dejar a Willy, ya lo hice una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo.

-escucha... si no te vas, cuando ellos vengan por ti Willy correrá gran peligro... podría morir...

-no... no puedo permitir eso... – ella sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-tienes que tomar una decisión... y rápido, no podemos perder mas tiempo... en cualquier momento podrían aparecer.

Ella guardo silencio, no sabia que hacer, quería proteger a Willy pero eso significaba dejarlo. Pero si se quedaba ponía la vida el en peligro. Volteo a ver a Willy que estaba con los brazos cruzados obviamente el también tenia frió. Solo que el frió de ella iba mas allá de la piel.

-esta bien... iré contigo... solo dame unos minutos debo despedirme de Willy – Vicky asintió con la cabeza y subió la ventanilla.

Gabrielle dio la vuelta con un suspiro y se acerco a Willy.

-podemos regresar a la celebración ya? – pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-no... Willy tu regresa... – le dijo ella y la sonrisa de el desapareció.

-a que te refieres...?

-Willy... yo tengo que irme...

-pero a donde? – pregunto el totalmente confundido.

-tengo que huir fuera del país... – dijo ella bajando la cabeza, para evitar que el viera sus lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

-Que! No! Tu... tu me dijiste que jamás me dejarías! – el la tomo fuertemente de lo brazos.

-lo se Willy lo se! – ella le dijo levantando la cara, el pudo ver las lagrimas de ella que caían por su rostro.

-no puedo permitirlo... – el la soltó –porque? Porque dices eso?

-La agencia nos busca por alta traición y no pararan hasta encontrarnos, tenemos que escapar.

-yo iré contigo entonces...

-no Willy seria entonces lo mismo... tu tienes que quedarte...

-no me dejes... por favor... yo te amo – las lagrimas de el también salían de sus ojos.

-yo también te amo, pero no hay otra opción... –dijo ella – debo irme...

-no... no... – el decía sin parar – cuando te volveré a ver...

-no... no lo se... – ella se llevo una mano a la cara

-prométeme que volverás... – dijo el

Gabrielle se lo quedo viendo, ella sabia que en la situación en que se encontraba no podía prometer eso, porque ni siquiera ella misma sabia que le iba a ocurrir. Pero aun así podría haber una esperanza.

-solo si tu me prometes que no te harás daño a ti mismo... – dijo ella tomando las manos de el.

-esta bien, lo prometo... – dijo el – ahora tu prométeme a mi que regresaras.

-lo prometo... – ella sabia perfectamente que podría ser una mentira.

Ambos se abrazaron, sintieron el calor de sus cuerpos por ultima vez, se unieron en un beso, que querían que fuera eterno. Cuando se separaron Gabrielle quito el sombrero de el.

-déjame verte bien... – ella tomo su rostro con ambas manos, acaricio el corto cabello de el y clavo sus ojos en esa mirada que la volvía loca, esta vez pudo ver en los ojos de Willy como el estaba tan triste como ella – prométeme también que ayudaras a toda esa gente a la que Slugworth le hizo tanto daño.

-lo haré..

-y que seguirás haciendo esos deliciosos dulces

-lo haré... pero por favor no hables como si no te fuera volver a ver – le dijo el acariciando su mejilla.

-tienes razón... tan solo no seas tan arisco con las demás personas, recuerda que siempre hay gente buena en este mundo... ojala encuentres a alguien mas algún día.

-lo estas volviendo hacer... por favor no hables así... y no necesito a nadie mas porque te tengo a ti...

ella lo volvió a besar, se separo de el y deposito un beso en su frente.

-Adiós Willy... ella se separo de el y se dirigió al auto.

-espera... – el la detuvo – toma... – el se quito su saco y lo dio – tu lo necesitas mas que yo... también te doy mi W para que te acuerdes de mi... – ella acepto lo que el le estaba ofreciendo, sonrió un poco, se puso el saco de el, pudo oler ese aroma a chocolate y cacahuate, rodeo el coche y se subió. En cuanto cerro la puerta. Vicky arranco el coche.

Willy se quedo viendo como ella se perdía en la distancia, a la mitad de la noche, el la veía partir, en la oscuridad, tal como había llegado a su vida. Cuando ya no pudo ver mas el auto dio media vuelta y se metió a la fabrica.

En la fabrica los oompas loompas se preguntaban donde estaba Gabrielle pero nadie decía nada al respecto, Willy tampoco decía nada. Pasaron semanas hasta que un día una carta llego a la fabrica. Un oompa loompa la tomo del correo y se la llevo directamente a Willy que últimamente estaba muy ocupado trabajando en el cuarto de inventos tratando de ayudar a la gente como le había prometido a Gabby.

El oompa loompa entro y le entrego la carta a Willy.

-que es esto? – el tomo la carta que el pequeño le entregaba – oh una carta gracias.

El leyó el sobre, iba dirigido a el, pero no tenia remitente, rápidamente rompió el sobre y encontró una hoja y de inmediato reconoció la letra de Gabrielle, su corazón latió mas rápido cuando empezó a leer la carta.

_Mi amado Willy:_

_Hola! Como estas, espero que ya estés trabajando en las personas afectadas, estoy segura que ya estas a punto de enviarles una solución, bueno solo te escribo esta carta para decirte que estoy bien, han estado a punto de atraparnos, pero hemos podido huir, espero algún día podamos reunirnos, por lo pronto me temo que esta será la única forma en que puedas saber de mi, no puedo darte una dirección fija porque estamos en constante movimiento, en cada carta que te mande te diré donde estoy, pero para cuando la recibas ya no estaré ahí, es por seguridad, espero lo entiendas, hace pocas horas llegamos a Andorra. Un bello lugar por cierto espero que algún día podamos venir juntos._

_Willy espero que recuerdes las promesas que hicimos, para que un día podamos estar juntos y olvidar este horrible tiempo, te mando un gran beso, no olvides que te amo._

_Con cariño _

Gabby 

Willy dejo de leer la carta y pudo sentir un rayo de esperanza, guardo la carta en el interior de su saco y continuo con su trabajo, el resto del día estuvo mas animado, tanto que esa misma tarde termino todas las formulas y ordeno a los oompas loompas que fabricaran las "curas" para toda esa gente y se las mandaran de inmediato.

Semanas pasaron y Willy no recibía ninguna carta, hasta que un día llego, en ella decía que se encontraban en Brucelas y que habían estado muy cerca de captúralas, pero habían logrado escapar. Willy se acostumbro a recibir cartas de ella, un día le llego una que le decía que estaban aisladas en un bosque cerca de Siberia porque necesitaban que las cosas se calmaran mas, ya que habían descubierto la forma en como se movían, a Willy no le gusto para nada eso, de pronto pasaron semanas y luego meses, que prontamente se convirtieron en años y ninguna carta llego mas. Willy perdió toda la esperanza de volver a verla, aunque resistía a la idea que la había perdido para siempre, el trato de continuar con su vida y en el intento se había convertido en un hombre totalmente solo, pero extrañamente no se sentía como antes, de alguna forma el la sentía cerca.

Un día mientras se hacia su corte de pelo, Willy se dio cuenta que habían pasado muchos años y tenia que hacer algo para que la fabrica siguiera funcionando mas tiempo, el no seria eterno, tenia que seguir fabricando mas dulces, de algún modo así el continuaba con su promesa hacia ella y ese mismo día decidió que era hora de buscar un heredero...

¿FIN?


	26. Final B: Sorpresa en el Cielo

CAPITULO FINAL B

"Sorpresa en el cielo"

Ambos se metieron al ascensor para atender esa urgente llamada que habían recibido del detective Crane.

-no puedo creerlo! – decía Gabrielle totalmente indignada – como es posible que vayan a poner a Slugworth en libertad por falta de pruebas!

-por eso el detective nos llamo si no declaramos en su contra antes de medianoche esa lombriz de agua puerca va a salir – Willy presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate y el ascensor salió disparado, ellos pudieron ver mientras se elevaban hacia arriba como los oompas loompas seguían con su celebración.

-espero logremos llegar hasta allá antes de las 12... – dijo ella viendo su reloj – son mas de las 10... – ambos continuaron caminando a la salida atravesando el puente que cruzaba el rió de chocolate.

-si me dejas manejar si podemos...

-no, jamás te voy a prestar mi auto de nuevo.

-Ha-ha! Era broma...

salieron del cuarto de chocolate para continuar caminando por el pasillo que llegaba hasta la salida.

-espera hay que ponernos los abrigos allá afuera debe de estar haciendo frió – Willy presiono un boton que estaba al lado de la puerta, un compartimiento secreto se abrió y de el salieron los 2 abrigos, el de el y el de ella.

-como llegaron hasta aquí? – pregunto ella tomando su abrigo.

-aun hay muchas cosas que desconoces de la fabrica – dijo el moviendo graciosamente la cabeza – pero con el tiempo sabrás todo.

Los dos salieron y se metieron al auto de Gabrielle que estaba aun lado de la entrada.

-Buufff... hace frió prenderé la calefacción – dijo ella mientras prendía el clima artificial del auto.

Prendió el auto y salieron de la fabrica, tenían que llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad en menos de una hora y media, ese no seria problema para ella, solo que eso era sinónimo de sobrepasar el limite de velocidad.

-creo que no hay otra opción... – dijo ella justo antes de pisar a fondo el acelerador.

-no hay otra opción de que? – Willy sintió como el auto aumento drásticamente la velocidad, el solo veía como pasaban las luces de los coches que Gabrielle rebasaba.

Cincuenta cinco minutos después estaban frente al edificio de la policía.

-vaya donde aprendiste a manejar así! Que tal si me matas! – Willy le reclamo cuando bajo del auto.

-No seria la primera vez que lo intento Ha-ha! – ella había imitado su risa.

-oye! – Willy le reclamo cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba mofando de el.

Continuaron caminando y pudieron observar como los medios de comunicación seguían ahí.

-aaassh no, otra vez no, ya no quiero saber nada acerca de esa horrible gente... – le dijo Willy a Gabby.

-ven supongo que podremos entrar por la puerta trasera – ambos se dirigieron por la puerta que habían salido en la mañana, afortunadamente estaba abierta y se metieron enseguida.

Dentro el caos seguía, a pesar de la hora todos estaban trabajando, corriendo de un lado para otro, hablando por teléfono, escribiendo a maquina, etc. Willy y Gabby buscaron al detective Spencer Crane, por fin encontraron su oficina, tocaron y su voz se oyó del otro lado.

-Diga...

-Detective somos nosotros.. – dijo Willy abriendo la puerta de la oficina, el detective alzo la vista y vio a ambos parados en el umbral de la puerta – que bueno que llegaron! Me preocupaba que Slugworth pudiera salir libre – el detective se paro de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta – vamos, vamos no hay tiempo que perder, síganme.

Willy y Gabby siguieron de cerca al detective, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que se metieron una gran puerta, dentro estaba una celda pequeña, un escritorio y sillas.

-Por favor tomen asiento... – les indico el detective, y se metió la celda, tiempo después entraron muchas personas que también se sentaron en el área donde estaban ellos y hasta al final entro una señora con un gran fólder y se sentó en el escritorio, Willy se empezó a reír en silencio tratando de ocultar su risa.

-que te pasa Willy? – le pregunto ella al ver su actitud.

-se parece a Doris! La oompa loompa encargada del contador de sabor! Ha-ha!.

Después de ese comentario el detective apareció llevando consigo a Slugworth que vestía ya el overol naranja que lo distinguía como preso.

-bien, estamos aquí para decidir si Slugworth debe salir bajo fianza y enfrentar su juicio en libertad, o bien que lo enfrente en la cárcel – dijo el detective.

-debido a falta de pruebas el estado considera que es pertinente que el Señor Slugworth enfrente el juicio en libertad provisional, hasta que se declare si es culpable o inocente. A no ser que halla algún testigo que se oponga – dijo la mujer que se parecía a una oompa loompa

Willy y Gabby se quedaron viendo, siendo ella la primera en hablar.

-Nosotros nos oponemos a que salga en libertad, ya ha atentado 2 veces en contra de la vida de William Wonka y si sale libre nada impedirá que lo haga de nuevo – dijo ella

-también no es conveniente que este fuera ya que hizo daño a miles de personas, este gusano no merece salir – termino diciendo Willy.

-Bien dado los últimos datos, el estado reconsidera la petición del señor Slugworth a salir en libertad, por lo que se le transferirá al penal de alta seguridad, eso es todo se pueden retirar – la gente salió de ese pequeño cuarto dejando solo al detective, a Willy, a Gabby y a Slugworth en la celda, haciendo berrinche.

-bien con esas declaraciones el no tendrá otra opción que irse acostumbrado a la cárcel, porque estoy seguro que lo declaran culpable... lamento haberlos hecho venir a estas horas pero no de lo contrario... bueno se lo explique por teléfono.

-no hay problema – dijo ella.

-como consiguió el numero telefónico de mi fabrica? – pregunto Willy

-oh... investigue que llamadas habían salido del departamento de ella... fue bastante sencillo... – Willy decidió que tendría que hacer algo al respecto de ese numero.

-podríamos usar de nuevo la salida trasera? – pregunto ella.

-claro – respondió el detective.

Willy y Gabby salieron de ese pequeño cuarto pero justo antes de salir Willy se volteo a ver a Slugworth y le dijo.

-Slugworth! Lindo traje Ha-ha! – y con eso salió junto con Gabrielle.

Ambos atravesaron todas las oficinas para llegar a la salida trasera, afortunadamente los medios nunca se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban ahí de lo contrario todo se hubiera convertido en un caos. Los dos se subieron al auto para regresar a la fabrica.

-regresemos a la fabrica! – dijo feliz Willy

-estamos lejos y ya es tarde porque no nos quedamos en mi departamento esta noche...

-Oh no! Como crees! Falta la mejor parte de la fiesta del cacao!

-esta bien... mientras no tenga que volver a alabarlo todo esta bien..

Ella arranco el auto, esta vez no había prisa por llegar así es que tomo media hora mas poder llegar hasta la fabrica, una vez que llegaron volvieron a guardar el auto dentro de la fabrica. Willy salió del auto casi corriendo.

-vamos, vamos que no llegaremos! – dijo el viendo su reloj – cielos! Faltan solo 5 minutos! Apresúrate!.

-ya voy ya voy – dijo ella siguiéndolo

Prácticamente corrieron hasta llegar al ascensor de cristal donde Willy presiono una vez mas el boton del Cuarto Ideal.

-a que vamos a llegar tarde? – dijo ella bajando del ascensor.

-es una sorpresa! Ha-ha! – el la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo de la cabaña, ella pudo ver que todos los oompas loompas habían dejado de bailar, la música había parado y todo estaba en silencio.

-vamos, vamos, siéntate – los dos se sentaron en un lugar que encontraron disponibles ya que los oompas loompas tenían casi todo ocupado.

De pronto los tambores empezaron a sonar, el fuego que alumbraba el cuarto Ideal se extinguió quedando todo a oscuras, los tambores cesaron y de pronto una explosión de colores ilumino el cielo falso del cuarto Ideal, alumbrando todo de lindos colores, después de esa explosión le siguieron muchas mas.

-es hermoso! – dijo Gabby tomando el brazo de Willy y volteándolo a ver.

-es la primera vez que lo hacen de esta magnitud, como te imaginaras debido al tamaño del cuarto de chocolate los fuegos artificiales eran muy pequeños.

-me encanta este espectáculo –dijo ella regresando su vista al cielo.

-aun hay mas... espera y veras... – dijo el con un sospechoso tono en su voz.

Ambos continuaron viendo el espectáculo de luces en el cielo, hasta que Gabrielle pudo ver algo diferente. Unas letras gigantes brillaban en la oscuridad. Cuando ella las leyó se quedo sin palabras. Decían:

"_¿Gabby te gustaría ser la Sra Wonka?"_

Willy la volteo a ver esperando una respuesta.

-claro que si! – Respondió ella abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

Todos los oompas loompas aplaudieron y se pararon de donde estaban y comenzaron a brincar.

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo solo que esta vez no era música oompa loompes, en el escenario apareció un DJ oompa loompa mezclando música mas comercial, todo el mundo se puso a bailar de nuevo, y a seguir festejando, un oompa loompa se acerco a Willy y le dio 2 copas que contenían el vino de fresa que habían probado antes. Willy y Gabby tomaron cada uno una copa que el hombrecito les estaba ofreciendo.

-Salud! Por nosotros! – dijo Willy alzando la copa.

-por nosotros! – ella también alzo su copa y tomaron de aquel delicioso vino.

Ella se empezó a reír cuando terminaron de tomar de la copa.

-tan pronto te hizo efecto? – pregunto Willy

-no tan solo me di cuenta que... todo empezó con una trampa que yo te tenia que poner a ti... pero nada resulto como debía y mira como acabo todo – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus brazos por encima de los hombros de el.

-afortunadamente... – dijo el viéndola fijamente – ... todo resulto una linda trampa chocolatosa.

La fiesta continuo hasta casi el amanecer, Willy y Gabby jamás se tuvieron que volver a preocupar por nada relacionado con Slugworth, la fabrica de Willy se hizo mucho mas famosa por todo el mundo, los medios de comunicación jamás dejaron de acosarlos, pero ellos aprendieron a esquivarlo hábilmente cada que salían de la fabrica. Cuando la familia de Gabby se entero del compromiso de ella con Willy, no lo podían creer. Y cuando nació el heredero del imperio Wonka fue toda una noticia internacional.

En pocas palabras la vida para ellos dos se volvió tan dulce como el chocolate mismo.

FIN


End file.
